Haluan nähdä sinun itkevän
by SahPa
Summary: Vapisevissa käsissään videonauhaa pitelevä mies astui huoneeseen, jonne lankesi nopeasti täysi hiljaisuus. Kaikilla oli mielessä päällimmäisenä sama ajatus: kuka tällä kertaa? / AU poliisi ficci, mm. SuFin, RusFin, DenNor, PrusHun, LietPol, UKUS. VALMIS.
1. Nauha nro1

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **ja alussa esiintyvä kappale on **Cobra Starhipin It's Warmer in Basement**

**Huomioitavaa: **Sisältää jonkin verran kiroilua ja väkivaltaa. Hahmoista kuten Tanska, Norja ja Islanti nimien puutteessa käytän niminä englanninkielisiä lyhenteitä, esim. Tanska - Den. Anteeksi jos kuulostaa tyhmältä en vain keksinyt muuta:D

_

* * *

_

_You can't escape now_

_I've got you locked inside this room_

_You know I tip good_

_And soon, you will love me too_

_Don't be upset now_

_You know that I get angry too_

_Don't make me hurt you_

_It's true_

_No one hears you in this room_

_This is what you get_

_When you're talking back baby_

_I never bounce a check_

_So give it up, baby_

_Open up your eyes_

_I want to watch you cry_

_Come on, come on_

_The camera's on_

"Den, sulkisitko sen radion? Jotkut yrittävät tehdä töitä täällä", vaaleahiuksinen ja silmälasipäinen mies sanoi viereisessä työpöydässä istuvalle, musiikin tahdissa hyräilevälle miehelle.

Deniksi kutsuttu mies oli kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan. Vaikka hänkin omisti vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät, tuntui hän kuitenkin olevan täysin vastakohta äsken puhuneelle miehelle. Suurin ero tuli varmaan siinä, että miehen koko olemus oli täysin rento verrattuna silmälasit omistavaan mieheen, joka vaikutti enemmän tai vähemmän vakavammalta... ja jollain lailla pelottavaltakin.

"Pistäisitkö sen edes hiljaisemmalle?" mies pyysi äänensävy hieman kiristyneenä.

Den huokaisi hieman liioitellunkin syvään.

"Hitto Berwald, oletpas sinä tänään puhelias."

"Pistä nyt se radio vaan kiinni", Denin toisella puolella istuva, myös vaaleahiuksinen mies sanoi, hieman kyllästyneeltä kuulostavalla äänellä.

Tämän miehen mielipiteellä tuntui kuitenkin olevan enemmän merkitystä Denille. Tai ylipäätänsä jotain merkitystä.

"Selvä sitten, Nor", Den sanoi ja sulki radion.

Miehet jatkoivat työskentelyään hiljaisuudessa. Ainoa ääni oli työpöydille sijoitetuista tuulettimista tuleva pieni surina. Se oli hyvin kuuma iltapäivä alkukesästä. Ja Hetalian poliisilaitoksessa se oli vielä kuumempi, kiitos rikkoutuneen ilmastointijärjestelmän. Ulkona aurinkoiselle taivaalle oli alkanut kertyä raskaita pilviä, ja painostava ilma lupaili ukkosta. Pieni sadesää olisikin monien mielestä erittäin tervetullut.

Hiljaisen kolmikon työskentely kuitenkin keskeytyi pian, kun toimiston ovi yllättäen pamahti auki.

"Huh onpas täällä kuuma", edellä tullut lyhyehkö, taaskin vaaleahiuksinen mies huokaisi. Jäljessä tullut hopeahiuksinen nuori mies ei sanonut mitään, muttei näyttänyt nauttivan kuumudesta hänkään.

"Kävimme Icen kanssa kaupan kautta, kuka haluaa kylmää juotavaa?" edellä tullut mies kysyi huoneessa olioilta iloisesti hymyillen.

"Minä!" Den melkein loikkasi tuoliltaan, joka sai aikaan sekä Berwaldin että Norin kulmien kohoamisen.

"En usko, että Tino tarkoitti _sellaista_ kylmää juotavaa", Nor totesi ja laski sekä kulmansa että katseensa takaisin työpapereihinsa.

"Hmph, en minäkään. Millaisena sinä minua oikein pidät? Alkoholia keskellä työpäivää?" Den sanoi esittäen loukkaantunutta ja otti samalla Tinon tarjoaman kylmän virkistysjuoman.

"Ei olisi mitään uutta..." Nor mutisi itsekseen ja otti hänkin kylmän juotavan vastaan. Kaikki viisi olivat kotoisin pohjoisesta, joten he olivat enemmänkin kylmään kuin kuumaan sopeutuneita.

"Vaikuttaa kuitenkin, että tulisi ukkonen, toivottavasti ilmakin hieman viilenisi", Tino pohdiskeli ja katsoi samalla ulos ikkunasta yhä pilvisempää taivasta.

"Hmm, miksi täällä on näin hiljaista", hän huomautti yllättäen.

"Pistetään radio päälle", Tino jatkoi ja laittoi radion päälle samalla, kun kulki omalle työpisteelleen Berwaldin viereen.

Nyt oli Denin vuoro kohottaa kulmiaan Berwaldille. Mies oli kuitenkin myös kuin ei huomaisikaan, eikä sanonut mitään radiosta. Den hymähti hiljaa, tietenkään Berwald ei kieltäisi _Tinolta_ mitään.

Hetalian poliisivoimien "pohjoinen viisikko" jatkoi jälleen työskentelyään, tällä kertaa hiljaa soiva radio taustallaan. Paperityöskentely kuitenkin keskeytyi, kun ovelle koputettiin.

"Minä voin avata", Tino sanoi pirteällä äänellään ja pomppasi ylös tuolistaan.

Oven takana seisoi nuori sinisilmäinen poika.

"Ai hei Raivis", Tino tervehti iloisesti ja astui pois ovensuusta, jotta poika pääsisi peremmälle. Raivis kuitenkin pysytteli ovensuussa.

"Minun käskettiin tulla hakemaan teidät... kokous välittömästi salissa kolme", Raivis ilmoitti hermostuneena.

Tämä sai viiden pohjoismaalaisen miehen otsan ryppyyn. Tänään ei pitänyt olla minkäänlaisia palavereita. Mitä oli sattunut?

* * *

Kokoussalissa kolme viisikon huoli vain kasvoi, sillä paikalla olivat lähes kaikki Hetalian poliisit. Tiukan näköinen ryhdikäs mies seisoi pitkän kokouspöydän päässä odottaen, että kaikki paikalle kutsutut olisivat paikalla ja istuisivat alas.

Tino meni muut pohjoismaalaiset perässään istumaan silmälasipäisen nuoren miehen viereen.

"Eduard, tiedätkö sinä mistä on kyse?" Tino kysyi mieheltä hiljaa.

"En ole ihan varma, mutta luulen että se liittyy Torisen katoamiseen..." Eduard vastasi huolta ja hämmennystä sinivihreissä silmissään.

"Onko liettualainen kadonnut?", Den puuttui keskusteluun Tinon ja Berwaldin yli.

Eduard nyökkäsi.

"Hän on ollut kadoksissa noin vuorokauden."

Kun edessä seisova mies katsoi, että kaikki olivat paikalla, hän päätti ottaa tapaamisen aiheen esiin.

"Kaikki eivät ehkä tiedä, miksi olemme kokoontuneet tänne", hän aloitti ja koko huoneeseen lankesi hiljaisuus.

"Joten kerron pääkohdat lyhyesti", mies jatkoi ja kiersi katseellaan paikallaolijat läpi.

"Noin vuorokausi sitten kollegamme Toris Lorinaitis todettiin kadonneeksi. Noin tunti sitten Feliks-", mies nyökäytti päätänsä vihreäsilmäisen huolestuneelta näyttävän miehen suuntaan ja jatkoi, "sai tämän." Mies piti kädessään videonauhaa ja hiljeni, aivan kuin ei olisi voinut enää puhua hillitysti.

"Mitä siinä on, Ludwig?", Eduard kysyi varovasti. Äänestä kuulsi nyt aito huoli, olihan Eduard yksi Torisen lähimmistä työtovereista.

Ludwigiksi kutsuttu mies sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja hengähti syvään.

"Raivis, toisitko videot?" hän pyysi hiljaa.

Raivis teki niin kuin pyydettiin, ja haki huoneen perältä pyörienpäällä olevan video- ja televisiotelineen.

Ludwig pisti nauhan videoihin. Aluksi ruudussa ei näkynyt muuta kuin mustaa ja ääni oli epämääräistä surinaa. Pian ruutuun ilmestyi kuitenkin selkeämpi kuva, joka sai lähes kaikki paikallaolijat vavahtamaan hieman.

Hämärän tyhjän huoneen lattialla istui hyvin sekavan oloinen Toris. Pian kuvaan ilmestyi toinenkin hahmo: pitkä, vahvanoloinen mies.

"Ivan helvetin Braginski", albiinolta näyttävä mies kuiskasi tunnistaen hahmon.

Ivaniksi kutsuttu mies hymyili kameralle.

"Hei Feliks", hän sanoi, kuin olisi vain tavannut miehen sattumalta ruokakaupassa, ja kääntyi sitten Torisen puoleen.

Ivan ja Toris kiistelivät jotain, mutta ääni oli poistettu tästä kohdasta. Jonkin aikaa hiljaisuutta ja sitten kova isku Torisen kasvoihin. Feliks sulki silmänsä, nähtyään jo videon, hän tiesi mitä oli tulossa. Hän ei halunnut katsoa, mutta silti kyyneleet polttelivat jo silmiä. Kukaan ei halua nähdä itselleen tärkeää henkilöä siinä tilanteessa. Sanoja, isku, sanoja, isku, verta, sanoja, iskuja ja lopulta kaikki loppui siihen, kun kyyneleet valuivat verisen Torisen poskilla. Ääni palasi videoon ja nyt kaikki pysyivät kuulemaan alistetun miehen nyyhkytyksen.

Ivan kääntyi takaisin kameraan ja hymyili.

"Arvatkaa ketkä ovat seuraavat."

Nauha loppui.

Huoneeseen lankesi kuolemanhiljaisuus, kunnes ensimmäiset ukkosen jyrähdykset kuuluivat jostain kaukaa.

* * *

:)


	2. Nauha nro2

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

* * *

Kun nauhan aiheuttamasta ensishokista oli selvitty, jokainen poliisiryhmä alkoi tutkia tapausta. Milloin Toris oli viimeiseksi nähty ja missä? Milloin Ivan oli viimeiseksi nähty ja missä? Oliko _kukaan _nähnyt nauhan tuojaa? Oliko kukaan muu kadoksissa?

Mitään ratkaisevaa vastausta ei kuitenkaan tuntunut löytyvän.

"Mitä hittoa se Braginski oikein haluaa?" se albiinoa muistuttava mies kysyi turhautuneena kahdelta työtoveriltaan. Kaikki kolme olivat niin kiihdyksissä, etteivät pystyneet edes istumaan, joten he seisoivat pöytiinsä nojaten.

"Sinä sen varmasti meistä parhaiten tiedät, Gilbert", vaaleahiuksinen mies sanoi ranskalaisella korostuksella, katsoen miestä kulmiensa alta taivaansinisillä silmillään.

Gilbertiksi kutsuttu mies kalpeni entisestään.

"SE että olin mukana kun-", hän aloitti kiivaasti, mutta ruskeahiuksinen mies keskeytti hänet nopeasti.

"Mennään nyt vain asiaan, ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä."

"_Ei_ Antonio, se liittyy aiheeseen!" vaaleahiuksinen mies intti.

"Millä lailla muka, Francis? Se ei voi mit-"

"Hän haluaa kostoa!"

Kolmikko hiljeni.

"Olen samaa mieltä Franciksen kanssa", Gilbert sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, tuijottaen samalla sateen piiskaamaa ikkunaa.

"Mitä? Gil sinäkin? Tiedät, että Franciksella on tapana liioitella asioita, mutta-" Antonio ei päässyt loppuun Gilbertin keskeyttäessä hänet.

"Sinä et ollut siellä silloin… et nähnyt, kuinka raivoissaan hän oli..."

Kolmikko hiljeni jälleen. Kaikki olivat syvällä omissa ajatuksissaan.

"Te siis luulette, että Braginski on jutussa mukana olevien perässä?"

Gilbert ja Francis käänsivät katseensa Antonion vihreisiin silmiin.

"Luultavasti", Francis nyökkäsi.

"Mutta eihän Toris ollut mukana jutussa", Antonio sanoi epäilevästi, aivan kuin ei olisi aivan varma tiedostaan.

Franciksen kulmat kurtistuivat.

"Tuo on kyllä totta... ehkä se ei sittenkään liity -", mies pohti, mutta Gilbertin väritön ääni keskeytti hänet.

"Ei ehkä Toris... mutta Feliks oli."

Gilbertin punaiset silmät suurenivat ymmärryksen aiheuttamasta järkytyksestä, ja sitten hän täysin yllättäen ryntäsi ulos huoneesta.

"Hei Gil, mitä sinä oikein-", Francis aloitti, muttei saanut lausettaan loppuun Gilbertin kadotessa jo näkyvistä.

Francis katsoi Antonioon, ja sanattomana yhteisymmärryksenä he lähtivät albiinoystävänsä perään.

* * *

Samoihin aikoihin myös pohjoismaalaisten poliisien työhuoneessa pohdittiin asiaa.

"En ymmärrä tätä!" Tino sanoi aidosti hämmentyneenä ja alkoi kävellä ympäri huonetta.

"Ivan jätti meidät noin puolivuotta sitten, miksi hän yhtäkkiä tekisi jotain _sellaista_", mies jatkoi, ja painotti sanaa "sellaista" tavalla, mistä ei jäänyt epäselväksi, mitä hän oli nauhasta ajatellut.

Berwald ja Den vaihtoivat salaa huolestuneita katseita, aivan kuin he olisivat tienneet aiheesta jotain enemmänkin.

"Se mies on aina ollut hieman outo... ehkä se vain lopulta sekosi", Nor ehdotti ja kävi samalla läpi vanhoja papereita Ivan Braginskistä. Suurin osa niistä oli kuitenkin vain vanhoja tapauksia, joita venäläinen oli hoitanut, eikä valitettavasti mitään Torikseen tai Felikseen liittyvää.

"Luulen kuitenkin, että Braginskillä oli - _tai on _jonkinlainen motiivi", Iceksi kutsuttu nuori mies pohti. "Hän antoi olettaa, että Toris ei ole viimeinen."

"Eli juttu ei voi liittyä pelkästään Torikseen ja Felikseen", Nor täydensi veljeään.

"Ja Felikshän ei itse yhtään tiedä syytä tähän...", Den huomautti väliin.

"Olisi kyllä hyvä saada selville Ivanin syy... että voisimme varmistaa niiden turvallisuuden, jotka mahdollisesti ovat vaarassa...", Tino sanoi äänellä, josta saattoi kuulla miehen ahdistuksen.

Den haroi hermostuneesti hiuksiaan, minkä Nor pisti merkille. Hän tiesi Denin tekevän niin aina salaillessaan jotakin.

"Berwald... pitäisiköhän meidän-", Den aloitti, muttei saanut asiaansa loppuun kun käytävältä yllättäen kuului juoksuaskelia.

Tino kiirehti nopeasti avaamaan oven katsoakseen mistä oli kysymys. Viisikko näki kolmen miehen vilahtavan ohi, ensimmäinen hieman muita kahta edellä.

"Gilbert, Francis ja Antonio...?" Nor varmisti tavallisella (hieman apaattiseltakin kuulostavalta) puhetyylillään.

Tino nyökkäsi.

"Ovatkohan he saaneet jotain selville..?"

Tino ei jäänyt odottamaan muiden vastausta vaan ryntäsi kolmikon perään. Berwald taas lähti Tinon perään ja Den Berwaldin. Nor ja Ice katsahtivat toisiaan ja lähtivät sitten yhdessä juoksemaan tiiminsä perään.

Hullua porukkaa.

* * *

"Onko meidän aivan välttämätöntä pyytää sitä idioottia tähän mukaan?", tuuheat kulmakarvat omistava mies kysyi vahvalla brittiaksentilla.

"Olen pahoillani, Arthur, mutta tarvitsemme nyt kaikki voimamme", Ludwig vastasi englantilaiselle ja alkoi näppäillä puhelimeensa numeroita.

"Tiedät itsekin, että Alfred on hyvä jäljittäjä", hän lisäsi aivan kuin ylimääräisenä pahoitteluna.

Arthur huokaisi hiljaa ja nyökkäsi.

Puhelu oli juuri yhdistymässä kyseiselle Alfredille, kun työhuoneen ovi paiskautui auki ja sisään ryntäsi lievästi hengästynyt Gilbert.

Luurin toisessa päässä vastattiin.

"Alfred Jones puhelimessa."

Ludwig ei kuitenkaan itse ehtinyt esitellä itseään.

"Ludwig!", Gilbert huudahti, "luulen, että tiedän ketkä ovat Braginskin uhrilistalla!"

Samassa myös Francis ja Antonio rymistivät paikalle, ja lähes heti heidän jälkeensä myös Tino, Berwald, Den, Nor ja Ice. Pienessä toimistohuoneessa alkoi tulla ahdasta.

"Ludwig, sinäkö siellä? Haloo?" Alfredin ääni kuului vaimeana puhelimen kaiuttimesta, kukaan ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota.

Ludwig laski puhelimen luurin pöydälle, luultavasti edes ajattelematta mitä teki. Hän keskitti kaiken huomionsa nyt Gilbertiin. Miehen katse antoi luvan Gilbertille puhua.

"Olen aivan varma, että Braginski haluaa kostaa sen viimeisimmän. Ja ei, Toris ei ollut jutussa mukana, mutta Feliks oli, ja hän tietää millaiset välit Toriksella ja Feliksillä on joten-", Gilbert selitti nopeasti ja kiivaasti, mutta ei ehtinyt loppuun, kun hänet keskeytettiin.

"Raivis on kadonnut... en löydä häntä mistään", huoneeseen juuri ilmestynyt Eduard ilmoitti yllättäen.

Nyt kaikkien huomio kääntyi virolaiseen.

"Miten niin kadonnut? Hänhän oli mukana kokouksessa vasta muutama tunti sitten...?" Ludwig epäili.

Eduard nyökkäsi pelokkaan oloisena.

"Mutta en ole nähnyt häntä sen jälkeen... hänen piti vain käydä varastossa hakemassa joitakin vanhoja asiakirjoja ja palata jo aikoja sitten... mutta", Eduard veti henkeä hieman vapisten, "mutta en tajunnut hänen poissaoloaan kuin vasta vähän aikaa sitten! Yritin soittaa, mutta puhelin oli pois päältä... Ja nyt olen etsinyt kaikkialta ja kysellyt kaikilta mutta..."

Mies kuulosti siltä, että hänen äänensä saattaisi murtua minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Tino meni nopeasti ystävänsä luo ja yritti rauhoitella tätä.

"Älä huoli, ei se ole sinun syysi", mies puhui hiljaisella ja rauhallisella äänellä.

"Arthur, järjestäisitkö etsinnät Raivikselle", Ludwig pyysi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Tietysti", mies vastasi ja poistui huoneesta.

Alfred kuunteli edelleen keskustelua pöydälle unohtuneesta puhelimesta.

"Haloo? Ludwig? Arthur? Mitä siellä oikein tapahtuu?"

Vasta nyt Ludwig muisti koko puhelimen. Hän nosti sen korvalleen, ja selvitti hieman kurkkuaan ennen kuin puhui.

"Ludwig täällä, oletko vielä siellä Alfred?"

"Tietysti. Mutta mitä ihmettä siellä tapahtuu?"

"Tulisitko tänne niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista... selitän kaiken sitten."

"Hyvä on... tämä taitaa olla aika vakavaa?"

"Kyllä."

"Tulen sinne ihan pian."

Sitten he sulkivat puhelun.

"Gilbert..." Antonio aloitti, "tämä ei sittenkään välttämättä liity siihen. Raivis tuli taloon vasta Ivanin lähdön jälkeen..."

Gilbert vaikutti edelleenkin hieman järkyttyneeltä.

"Ehkä... mutta kaikkien pitäisi olla varuillaan", hän sanoi ja kääntyi sitten lähteäkseen pois huoneesta.

"Menen soittamaan Lizalle...", hän vielä ilmoitti puoliääneen ennen kuin katosi käytävälle.

* * *

Raivista ei kuitenkaan löydetty enää sinä päivänä. Koko poliisirakennus ja sen ympäristö oli tutkittu, mutta nuoresta latvialaisesta ei löytynyt jälkeäkään. Eduard oli ollut etsinnöissä epätoivoisesti mukana, sillä hän syytti itseään pojan katoamisesta. Lopulta Tino oli pakottanut virolaisen lähtemään kotiinsa lepäämään.

"Huomenta, Eduard", Tino tervehti häntä seuraavana aamuna tuttuun iloiseen tapaansa, josta nyt kuitenkin tuntui puuttuvan jotain. Eduard kiinnitti huomiota myös miehen tummiin silmänalusiin: tämä ei tietenkään itse ollut levännyt tarpeeksi.

"Huomenta", Eduard vastasi hieman synkästi, ei kuitenkaan tarkoituksella.

"Onko Raiviksesta selvinnyt mitään uutta?"

Tinon ilme synkkeni hieman.

"Ei, valitettavasti emme onnistuneet löytämään mitään..." hän sanoi pahoittelevasti.

Eduard nyökkäsi ja jatkoi matkaansa omaan työhuoneeseensa.

Hän ei aluksi huomannut sitä, sillä ATK-vastaavana hänen pöytänsä oli täynnä kaikenlaisia cd-tallenteita ja muistitikkuja. Nopeasti musta vanhanaikainen videonauha kuitenkin pisti hänen silmäänsä.

_Ei._

Eduard nosti nauhan pöydältä vapisevin käsin. Hetken hän yritti koota itseään henkisesti, ennen kuin veisi nauhan katsottavaksi.

* * *

Kaikki sillä hetkellä paikalla olevat poliisit tulivat katsomaan nauhan. Huoneessa oli painostava hiljaisuus, kun Ludwig laittoi nauhan videoihin. Tino puri huultansa, Francis näpräsi huomaamattaan virkamerkkiään ja Gilbert puristi puhelintaan - jota oli pitänyt kädessään eilispäivästä lähtien. Tämä johtui siitä, että hän ei ollut vielä onnistunut saamaan yhteyttä ulkomailla työmatkalla olevaan Elizavetaan ukkosmyrskyjen takia.

Kuului pieni kolahdus, kun nauha katosi videoiden sisälle. Ensimmäisenä ruudussa näkyi vain mustaa, ja ääni oli hiljaista surinaa. Pian pelätty kuva ilmestyi.

Raivis istui sidottuna tuolissa. Myös pojan silmät oli sidottu. Pieni kuivunut verivana huulesta leukaan koristi pojan kasvoja, mutta muuten hän vaikutti vahingoittumalta.

"H-haloo...?" Raivis huhuili pelokkaalla äänellä.

"Onko täällä ketään? Missä minä olen? Mitä tapahtuu...?" pojan ääni läheni jo hysteeristä. Vastausta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, eikä ketään muuta näkynyt.

Nauha jatkui, mutta ketään toista ei ilmaantunut. Järkyttynyt Raivis jatkoi epätoivoista huutoaan, kunnes ensimmäiset kyyneleet putoilivat sidotuista silmistä.

Tähän nauha loppui.

* * *

Kiitokset kaikille reviewereille ja muillekin, jotka loppuun asti jaksoivat lukea:DD


	3. Help?

Heippa!

Siis tahtoisin ihan mielelläni jatkaa tätä ficciä, mutta se on vähän tyssännyt nyt tähän... Tiedän suunnilleen mitä lopussa tapahtuisi, mutta näihin välikappaleisiin olisi kiva saada jotain jännää, mutta oma pää sekoaa vaihtoehtojen kanssa - ja siksipä ajattelin kysellä mahdollisilta lukijoilta :p (kyllä minä tätä saatan jatkaa vaikkei ehdotuksiakaan tulisi:)).

Jos joku tätä sattuu kuitenkin lukemaan ja on aikaa niin kaikki ehdotukset otetaan vastaan oikein mielellään:)

Eli siis,

- Paritusehdotuksia? Kolmiodraamaa? Ex-suhteita? Sisarusten välit? (US/UK/France? Tanskalla ja Ruotsilla joskus ollut jotain? Itävalta mukaan PrusHun suhteeseen? Jotain aivan _randomia_? Vedetään kunnon saippuaksi tämä...XD)

- Ideana oli, että tämä Hetalia poliisiyksikkö mikälie, ovat rikospoliiseja ja siihen kuuluvat Euroopan maat. Siksi esim. Alfredille soitettiin erikseen ja ajattelin hänen olevan yksityisetsivä apurinaan Canada :D. Mutta haluaisiko joku Aasiankin maita mukaan? Mihin nämä sitten olisivat erikoistuneet (jotain ninjoja vai jotain hieman realistisempaa :D)? Ja saa ehdottaa myös tietylle maalle tiettyä vahvuutta tai erikoistumista. Kaikkien ei ole pakko olla poliiseja, esim Latvia on vielä vasta jonkinlainen apupoika. (Aah kuka haluaa Sealandin mukaan? Pikkuinen wannabe-poliisi hehe;P).

- Kenet viedään? Lista napattavista henkilöistä on kyllä jo tehty, mutta mistä sitä tietää jos tulee hyvä ehdotus?;)

- Kuoleeko joku?

- Kuka poliisien joukossa olisi Ivanin apuri? On pari ideaa mutta vaikea valita...

- Ihan mitä vain! Olisin erittäin tyytyväinen mistä tahansa ehdotuksesta... ehdota vaikka että Ivan rakastaa iskelmämusiikkia tai Tanska pelkää pimeään - ihan mitä vain:D

Kiitos.


	4. Nauha nro3

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Ensin **isot kiitokset** ehdotuksistanne ja kiinnostuksestanne tätä ficciä kohtaan! Pakko vielä sanoa, että jotkut ehdotukset olivat pelottavan lähellä omia ideoitani... Toivon vain, ettei tämä mene liian ennalta-arvattavaksi. Mutta ideoita/ehdotuksia/arvailuja saa antaa koko ficin ajan.:) (lopussa vielä . replyni)

* * *

"Varmistakaa _aina_, että joku tietää _aina_ missä liikutte. Ja _välttäkää _liikkumista _yksin_."

Mitään muuta uusien sieppausten välttämiseksi ei ollut tehtävissä, sillä mahdollisia uusia uhreja tarvittiin vanhojen löydössä. Ei siis mikään ihme, että poliisilaitoksella oli hyvin levoton tunnelma. Vaikka sitä ei sanottu ääneen, niin jokainen pelkäsi. Joko itsensä tai jonkun muun puolesta.

Tino kävi läpi Ivanin vanhoja pahvilaatikkoon pakattuja tavaroita, jotka Nor ja Ice olivat löytäneet jostain kellarista (näillä veljeksillä oli lähes yliluonnollinen kyky löytää hukassa olevia tavaroita). Ne oli viety sinne Ivanin työpisteeltä tämän lähdön jälkeen. Suomalaiselle ei ollut vieläkään selvinnyt, miksi Ivan oli lähtenyt niin yllättäen.

Tino puri jälleen huultansa, hän teki niin aina pohtiessaan jotain tai ollessaan huolissaan. Mies tajusi lopettaa pahan tapansa vasta, kun maistoi veren. Hän pyyhkäisi huulensa hihaansa ja jatkoi laatikon tonkimista.

Viereisellä pöydällä myös Berwald tutki Ivanilta jääneitä tavaroita, mutta aina välillä hän loi huolestuneen katseen vieressään istuvaan mieheen. Tämän huuli oli taas turvoksissa. Berwald huokaisi hiljaa. Hän jatkoi etsintöjään, kunnes hetken päästä tajusi, ettei enää kuullut Tinon kaivavan laatikkoa.

"Löysitkö jotakin?" Berwald kysyi ja kääntyi Tinoa kohti.

Tino ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kuulevan kysymystä. Nuoren miehen koko keskittyminen oli paperissa, jota hän puristi tiukasti kädessään. Berwald nousi ylös ja käveli Tinon taakse nähdäkseen mitä paperissa oli.

Se oli valokuva.

Valokuva yhdessä hymyilevistä Ivanista ja Tinosta.

Berwald ei ollut ennen nähnyt kuvaa, mutta hän osasi päätellä milloin se suunnilleen oli otettu. Kuvassa Tinolla oli ohimossaan vielä tuore haava, jonka hän oli saanut kumartuessaan ja lyödessään sen pöydän reunaan noin vuosi sitten. Tuohon aikaan Tino oli vielä ollut vain harjoittelijana rikospoliisissa. Hänen ohjaajanaan oli toiminut Ivan Braginski.

"En edes muistanut, että tällainen oli otettu", Tino naurahti hieman hermostuneena.

"Hmm", Berwald mumisi myönnytykseksi ja yritti peittää kiusaantumistaan. Häntä oli aina häirinnyt Tinon ja venäläisen suhteellisen läheiset välit, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan luottanut Braginskiin.

"Meidän pitäisi varmaan jatkaa etsimistä", Berwald ehdotti kun Tino ei ollut tehnyt elettäkään laskeakseen kuvan käsistään.

Vasta Berwaldin huomautettua asiasta Tino ymmärsi jähmettyneisyytensä ja laski kuvan pois - ei kuitenkaan takasin pahvilaatikkoon vaan oman työpöytänsä lipastoon. Berwald ei huomannut tätä.

* * *

"Ei enää mitään hätään! SANKARI on saapunut!"

"...idiootti."

Nämä olivat Alfredin ja Arthurin ensimmäiset sanat toisilleen noin. puoleen vuoteen. Oli hyvin vaikea uskoa näitä kahta veljeksiksi. Tai eiväthän he verensä puolesta sukua olleet, Alfredin isän ja Arthurin äidin avioliitto oli saanut tämän onnettomuuden aikaan. Alfredin lisäksi Arthurilla oli toinenkin veli, sillä hänen isänsä oli saanut toisessa avioliitossaan uuden lapsen, Peterin. Peterin kanssa Arthurilla sentään oli edes _jotain_ yhteistä: nimittäin erityisen tuuheat kulmakarvat.

"Tämä on hyvin vakava asia, joten jos tulit tänne pelleilemään niin voit poistua saman tien", Arthur tiedotti kylmästi.

"Sitähän sinä haluaisit, vai mitä, että vain häipyisin pois näkyvistäsi", Alfred hymähti, mutta vakavoitui pian.

"Ludwig kutsui minut, joten asian on oltava jotain hyvin tärkeää. Missä se natsi muuten on?" Oli vaikeaa sanoa, kutsuiko Alfred Ludwigia natsiksi leikillään vai ei, mutta se vaikutti olevan sen verran yleisessä käytössä Alfredin suussa, että Arthur jätti sen huomioimatta.

"Hänellä on kiire, joten minut käskettiin tiedottamaan sinulle tarvittavat asiat", Arthur sanoi happamasti, eikä hän selvästikään ollut mielissään näistä järjestelyistä.

"Anna mennä sitten", Alfred kehotti samalla kun istuutui alas.

Istuuduttuaan Arthur alkoi kertoa kaiken tiedettävän alkaen Toriksen katoamisesta.

Kolmas henkilö seisoi seinän vieressä kuunnellen myös kaiken Arthurin kertoman. Hänelle ei ollut huomattu tarjota istumapaikkaa. Oikeastaan kumpikaan veljeksistä ei ollut edes huomannut miehen läsnäoloa, vaikka tämä oli tullut toisen mukana.

Matthew huokaisi ja Arturin silmät vilkaisivat hiljaisen äänen suuntaan ja havaitsivat kolmannen henkilön huoneessa.

Arthuria hävetti myöntää, mutta toisinaan hän todellakin unohti, että hänellä oli myös kolmas veli.

* * *

Kun Den saapui pohjoismaalaisten työhuoneeseen, hän ei voinut olla tuntematta painostavaa ilmapiiriä huoneessa. Se oli outoa, sillä huoneessa eivät olleet kuin Berwald ja Tino, jotka tulivat _aina_ loistavastitoimeen keskenään.

Vain Berwald ja Tino...

"Hei, missä Nor ja Ice?" Den kysyi ja yritti pitää äänensä täysin normaalissa keveydessään. Pieni epäily kuulsi kuitenkin läpi.

"Eikö teidän kolmen pitänyt olla kellarissa etsimässä lisää mahdollista materiaalia?" Tino kysyi, eikä edes jaksanut yrittää piilottaa huolta äänessään.

"Lähdin sieltä jo melkein tunti sitten... niiden piti tulla ihan perässä..." Den kertoi ja miehen pelko alkoi näkyä silmissä.

"Ehkä he löysivät jotakin vielä...?" Berwald yritti ehdottaa, mutta Den ja Tino olivat jo rynnänneet ulos huoneesta.

Den ei ollut uskonnollinen ihminen, mutta matkalla kellariin hän rukoili kaikki tietämänsä rukoukset läpi. _Anna heidän olla siellä..._

"Nor, Ice!" Den ja Tino huhuilivat yhteen ääneen. Kellarissa oli monia pieniä hyllykäytäviä, joten näkyvyys ei ollut hyvä.

"Hitto", Den kirosi ja alkoi nopeuttaa askeliaan.

Nyt myös Berwald oli saapunut alas.

"Etsi sinä edestä, Tino katso sinä vasemmalta niin minä menen oikealle", Berwald otti tilanteen rauhallisesti. Se onnistui vain olematta ajattelematta pahinta. Hän keskittyi vain hengittämiseen. Viileää ja tunkkaista kellari-ilmaa sisään, hieman kahvilta tuoksuvaa hiilidioksidipitoista ilmaa ulos. _Älä ajattele. Älä kuvittele. Pidä pää selvänä._

"Täällä!" Tinon ääni kuului hyllyjen välistä.

Ennen kuin kumpikaan pitkistä miehistä ehti edes ajattelemaan, he olivat jo Tinon luona. Tinon sylissä oli tajuton Ice. Denistä tuntui, että hänen vatsastaan olisi pudonnut pohja, ja Berwald lopetti hetkeksi hengittämisen.

"Pulssi tuntuu", Tino nielaisi ja Denin ja Berwaldin valtasi pieni huojennuksen tunne, joka ei kestänyt kuitenkaan kauan.

"Mis-sä Nor on...?" Den kysyi katkonaisesti.

"En tiedä", Tino puristi alakuloisesti päätään.

Den puri hampaitaan yhteen ja lähti yhtäkkiä puolijuoksuun.

"NOR!" Tanskalainen juoksi pitkin hyllyjen välikköjä.

"NOR, missä hitossa sinä OLET!" Mies lähestyi hermojenmenetyksen rajaa.

"Berwald, mene hakemaan apua", Tino pyysi katsoen lattialta ylöspäin seisovaan ruotsalaiseen.

Berwald epäröi hetken, hän ei halunnut jättää Tinoa yksin mielipuolen ja tajuttoman seuraan.

"Berwald, nyt!" Tino vaati ja Berwald lähti yrittäen jälleen lopettaa ajattelun.

* * *

Oli uskomatonta, että se oli jo kolmas kerta samassa tilanteessa. Jo kolmas henkilö kateissa. Jo kolmas nauha.

Kaikki olivat jälleen paikalla, jopa Ice, vaikka hän olikin saanut melko kovan iskun päähänsä. Islantilainen ei ollut nähnyt hyökkääjää, mutta sanoi arvelevansa tämän olevan nainen. Hän kertoi muistaneensa vaimean hajuveden tuoksun sekä siron käden, joka oli tarttunut hänen olkaansa ennen iskun tuloa. Monien silmissä Icen arvokkuus nousi, kun hän sellaisessa tilanteessa oli pystynyt pistämään muistiin sellaisia pieniä asioita. Ice ei itse kuitenkaan kokenut niitä tärkeinä, hänen isoveljensähän oli viety aivan hänen vierestään. Eikä hän ollut voinut tehdä mitään sen estämiseksi.

Ja nyt hän kaikkien muiden tavoin tuijotti mustaa videonauhaa.

Ludwig pisti nauhan pyörimään.

Ruudussa näkyivät tuttu hämärä huone ja tuoli. Nor oli sidottu tuoliin, mutta hänen silmiään tai suutaan ei ollut peitetty. Myös Ivan näkyi tällä kertaa videolla.

"Den, Ice, Berwald, Tino", hän tervehti kameralle samalla näpräten jotain käsissään. Se _jotain _vai ei näkynyt videolle vielä selvästi. Denin kasvot olivat aivan valkoiset, Ice oli ilmeettömämpi kuin koskaan, Berwald rypisti otsaansa ja Tino puri taas huultansa.

"Mietin vain, miten viisikko nyt mahtaa selvitä nelikkona", Ivan naurahti, aivan kuin olisi puhunut jostain hyvin arkipäiväisestä aiheesta.

Nor ei sanonut mitään, eikä hän myöskään katsonut Ivaniin tai kameraan. Hän yritti pysyä tyynenä, ettei hänen sieppauksensa hermostuttaisi muita lisää. Hän oli nähnyt molemmat nauhat, ja tiesi mihin ne loppuivat. Norjalainen yritti varautua kaikkeen mahdolliseen.

Siihen mitä Ivan piti käsissään, hän ei kuitenkaan ollut osannut varautua.

Se oli neula.

Nyt myös videonkatsojat erottivat Ivanin pitelemän esineen. Nopeasti Ivan pisti sillä Norin käsivartta, niin että tämä säpsähti hieman. Myös muutama videon katselija säpsähti. He katsoivat kuinka ruiskun neste katosi norjalaisen verenkiertoon.

"Huumetta...?"

"Siltä vaikuttaa."

Hetken kuluttua Norin pää alkoi vaappua epämääräisesti ja katse muuttui utuiseksi. Näytti siltä, että Nor yritti taistella ainetta vastaan, mutta pikku hiljaa hänen tietoisuutensa katosi todellisuudesta.

Ivan hymyili.

"Haluatko kuulla salaisuuden?" hän kysyi ja Nor käänsi hitaasti päätään äänen suuntaan.

"Kyllä vai?" Ivanin hymy kasvoi ja hän näytti jo lähes mielipuoliselta.

Mies käveli aivan Norin viereen ja kumartui sitten kuiskaamaan jotain sidotun miehen korvaan.

Kukaan ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Norin itkevän, eivät edes Den tai Ice. Norjalainen tuntui aina pystyvän hallitsevan tunteensa. Nyt kuitenkin hänen poskensa olivat märät kyyneleistä.

Näky oli sydäntä särkevä. Varsinkin kun Nor ei enää näyttänyt yhtään huumatulta vaan aidosti särkyneeltä. Hän todellakin itki.

Nauhan loppuessa hiljaisen huoneen täytti yllättäen jonkun soittoääni. Gilbert kaivoi taskustaan kännykkänsä, ja olisi hymyillyt helpotuksesta ellei äskeinen hetki olisi ollut niin järkyttävä.

Ruudulla luki Elizaveta soittaa.

* * *

**Bantstike-chan: **Kiitos tuosta menneisyys ehdotuksesta, aloin heti sen saatuani kirjoittaa tätä:p

**Haini: **Sealand löysi oman paikkansa tässä ficissä, täyttäen pari aukkokohtaa juonesta - ehdotuksesi on todella lähellä toista tällaista kohtaa;)

Suomen paikan tässä ficissä päätin jo ennen kuin aloin edes kirjoittamaan tätä, saa nähdä miten käy, en halua spoilata:D

Salmiakilla ja Tinolla on osuutensa myös toisessa ficissäni joten en välttämättä laita tähän... pelkään että tulee liikaa samankaltaisuuksia. Todella söpö yhdistelmä kyllä.

Kiitokset!

**Chiboku: **RusFin tulee mukaan jollain lailla. Lupaan;)

**Sofia: **Itävalta ja Sveitsi..? Tarkoituksenani on kyllä tuoda hahmot tähän mukaan - ehkä saan kehitettyä jotain:) Muistakin ehdotuksistasi olin toteuttamassa jollain tavalla ainakin kaksi, aika hyvin (mutta en kerro mitkä kaksi) D


	5. Nauha nro4

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Ei, en ole lopettanut kirjoittamista. Olen ollut vain hyvin hyvin kiireinen:P

* * *

"Liza!" Gilbert henkäisi puhelimeen heti kun oli huoneen ulkopuolella.

"Gilbert, hei", kuului nuoren naisen vastaus.

"Missä sinä olet? Oletko kunnossa?" Gilbert puhui nopeasti vetämättä välillä edes henkeä.

"Olen, tietysti olen", Elizaveta naurahti, mutta tajusi pian, että jotain oli vialla.

"Gilbert, onko siellä kaikki hyvin?"

"Missä sinä olet?"

"Vielä lentokentällä, mutta -"

"Et kai ole yksin?"

"No Roderich meni tilaamaan taksia, ja Vash ja Lili menivät etsimään yhtä kadonnutta laukkua joten -"

"Tulen sinne heti, pysy julkisilla paikoilla ja yritä löytää muut."

"Gilbert, mistä oikein on kysymys?" Elizaveta alkoi jo hermostua.

"Kerron myöhemmin", Gilbert ilmoitti ja alkoi etsiä autonavaimia.

"Älä katkaise tätä puhelua ennen kuin olen siellä", mies vielä jatkoi, ja löydettyään avaimet lähti puolijuoksua parkkipaikalle.

"Ei minulla ole mitään hätää. Roderich on varmasti saanut jo taksin, joten olemme ihan pian siellä..." Elizaveta yritti saada Gilbertin järkiinsä.

"Tulen sinne, älä katkaise puhelua", mies oli kuitenkin hyvin jääräpäinen.

"Gil, nyt kyllä kerrot mitä on tapahtunut", Gilbertin vakavuus sai naisen hyvin levottomaksi.

"Olen jo matkalla."

"Gil, kuule, minulla on akkukin melkein tyhjä. Tulemme sinne pian ja sitten kerrot kaike -" Elizavetan ääni katkesi. Kännykän akku oli loppunut. Gilbertin kasvot muuttuivat vielä normaaliakin valkoisemmiksi.

* * *

Pian Gilbertin lähdettyä myös muut hajaantuivat tehtäviinsä. Tino lähti viemään Iceä takaisin lepäämään, ja huoneeseen jäivät vain Berwald ja Den. Koska viidestä pohjoismaalaisesta Berwald ja Den olivat tunteneet toisensa kauimmin, Tino oli pyytänyt Berwaldia pitämään huolen Denistä, nyt kun Nor oli kadoksissa ja Ice huonossa kunnossa. Näiden kahden pitkän miehen historian tuntevan mielestä se olisi ollut huono idea. Berwaldin mielestä se oli huono idea. Tino ei kuitenkaan tiennyt miesten menneisyydestä sen tarkemmin, eikä siis ymmärtänyt pyyntönsä mahdollisia seurauksia... Berwald kun ei osannut sanoa _ei_ Tinolle.

Sillä hetkellä Berwald tunsi olonsa hyvin epämukavaksi. Hän ei edes muistanut, milloin viimeksi olisi ollut Denin kanssa kahden kesken.

"Onko kaikki ihan hyvin?" silmälasispäinen mies sai kysyttyä hiljaisesti. Hän kuulosti hyvin epävarmalta ja omituiselta jopa omiin korviinsa.

Vastaukseksi mies sai vihaisen mulkaisun.

"Kyllä, kaikki on loistavasti", Den vastasi ääni täynnä ivaa ja turhautumista, joka hänen oli saatava purkaa johonkin. Ruotsalaismies tuntui olevan täydellinen kohde.

Berwald avasi suutansa hieman kuin sanoakseen jotain, muttei kuitenkaan saanut haluamiaan sanoja ulos. Den huomasi tämän.

"Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa mitään..." tanskalainen sanoi huokaisten ja katsoi vanhaa ystäväänsä silmiin, niin että miehet pystyivät näkemään toistensa ahdistuksen.

"Kyllä Nor pärjää", Berwald sanoi kuitenkin, yrittäen vakuuttaa Denin lisäksi yhtälailla itseään. Olisi ehkä kuitenkin ollut parempi pysyä hiljaa.

"Pärjää? Oletko koskaan nähnyt häntä sellaisena?" Denin ahdistus purkaantui yllättäen vihana. Juuri tätä Berwald oli hieman pelännytkin.

"En", Berwald myönsi synkästi, "mutta hän on vahva."

Miehet seisoivat hetken hiljaa. Kumpikin näytti katselevan ikkunasta ulos, muttei kuitenkaan todellisuudessa nähnyt mitään. Ulkona satoi vieläkin.

"Sen olisi pitänyt olla jompikumpi meistä..." Den sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja tuijotti edelleen sateista ikkunaa.

"Tai Tino, hänhän se tässä sen ryssän tuntee", Den jatkoi ja käänsi katseensa ikkunasta Berwaldiin, jonka ilme oli miehen sanoista tyrmistyneen vihainen. Den tiesi osuneensa arkaan paikkaan.

Ja nyt nuo kaksi sinisilmäistä miestä vain mulkoilivat toisiaan. Berwaldin olisi pitänyt tietää, ettei Den oikeasti tarkoittanut sanomaansa, mutta muutenkin piinallinen tilanne toi tunteet pintaan. Tällainen tilanne ei sopinut näiden kahden miehen välille. Minkäänlaiset erimielisyyden eivät koskaan olleet päättyneen hyvin näiden miesten välillä. Ei ollut väliä olivatko he aikuisia miehiä vai pikku poikia, he tiesivät jo miten tämä päättyisi.

Samalla lailla kuin aina ennekin.

Verisesti.

* * *

Gilbert läimäytti autonsa oven kiinni ja lähti juosten etsimään Elizavetia. Lentokentällä ei sillä hetkellä onneksi ollut paljon ihmisiä, mutta yhden henkilön löytäminen sieltä ilman minkäänlaista tietoa, missä tämä saattaisi olla, saattaisi viedä hieman aikaa. Gilbert nopeutti askeliaan.

Albiinolta näyttävä mies pysähtyi vasta kun kuuli nuoren naisen äänen takanaan: "Gilbert?"

Kutsuttu mies kääntyi ympäri ja näki edessään Lilin sekä tämän veljen Vashin. Jos katsoi tarkkaan, saattoi nähdä pienen pettymyksen käväisevän miehen valkoisilla kasvoilla.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" nuori tyttö kysyi hieman hämmästyneenä.

"Missä Liz on?" Gilbert ei pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta.

"Vahtimassa laukkuja", nuoren tytön isoveli vastasi tämän puolesta.

"Missä?" Gilbert oli nyt todellakin hermojensa rajoilla. Pikkuhiljaa myös sisarukset alkoivat tajuta tilanteen vakavuuden, sillä Gilbert ei yleensä hermostunut juuri mistään.

"Tänne päin", Vash ilmoitti ja lähti kulkemaan edellä. Gilbert ja Lili seurasivat nuorta sveitsiläistä aivan muutaman askeleen päässä.

Seuraavat muutamat minuutit tuntuivat Gilbertin elämän pisimmiltä. Hän yritti kuvitella pian näkevänsä Elizavetan odottavan heitä matkalaukkujen luona. Nuoren naisen vihreissä silmissä olisi hämmennystä ja tämä olisi hermostunut Gilbertin puhelusta, mutta olisi kuitenkin iloinen nähdessään hänet. He halaisivat tiukasi ja Gilbert lupaisi selittää kaiken. Kaikki olisi hyvin.

Jostain syystä miehen oli hyvin vaikea sisimmässään uskoa tuohon tilanteeseen. Hänellä oli paha aavistus, ja tämä tunne puristi hänen rintaansa yhä tiukemmin joka askeleella. Pian hän ei enää varmaan pystyisi hengittämään.

He saapuivat matkalaukuille ja Gilbertin hengitys todellakin pysähtyi hetkeksi.

Elizavetia ei näkynyt.

* * *

Tajutessaan unohtaneensa puhelimensa Ludwig lähti takaisin kokoushuoneeseen, ja hänen oli myönnettävä, että avatessaan huoneen oven, pieni shokki ehti iskeä häneen hetkellisesti.

Berwald ja Den olivat toistensa kimpussa - tosissaan. Jo pienen vilkaisun aikana Ludvig ehti erottamaan lukuisia naarmuja ja punoittavia paikkoja, jossa tulisi olemaan mustelmia. Berwaldin huuli vuosi ikävästi, mutta verisyydessä Denin nenä vei kyllä voiton.

Selvittyään näyn tuomasta ihmetyksestä Ludwig avasi ärtyneenä suunsa.

"Mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu?"

Den ja Berwald huomasivat vasta nyt, että huoneessa oli kolmaskin henkilö. Berwald päästi nopeasti irti Denistä, ja häpeä alkoi näkyä hänen kasvoillaan. Den ei ollut Ludwigin tulosta mitenkään liikuttunut, tuhahti vain tämän määräilevälle äänensävylle.

"Minä en ymmärrä... aikuiset miehet ja tässä tilanteessa! Sinäkin Berwald..." Ludwig oli ymmällään, ja hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut löytävänsä rauhallista ja hyvin käyttäytyvää ruotsalaista tällaisesta tilanteesta. Berwald karttoi väkivaltaa aina niin paljon kuin kykeni.

"Anteeksi, tämä ei tule toistumaan", Berwald oli koonnut ilmeettömän maskinsa ja häpeää ei enää näkynyt. Hänen onnistui pitää jonkinlainen ylpeytensä saksalaisen edessä.

Den tuhahti jälleen Berwaldin sanoille, ja aivan kuin hän olisi mumissut jotain "niin varmaan" tapaista.

Ludwig avasi suunsa sanoakseen vielä jotain, mutta soiva puhelin keskeytti hänet. Hän otti puhelimen käteensä ja katsoi soittajan nimen: Vash Zwingli. Mies vastasi puheluun nimellään.

Berwald ja Den eivät tienneet soittajaa, mutta huoli heissä kasvoi sitä mukaan kun Ludwigin kasvot kiristyivät. Jotain oli sattunut, eikä se jotain olisi mitään hyvää.

"Selvä, tulkaa välittömästi tänne", Ludwig sanoi puhelimeen oltuaan itse hiljaa jonkin aikaa.

"Raahatkaa hänet vaikka, jos tarvitsee. Tarvitsemme kaikki nyt tänne."

Saksalainen sulki puhelimen ja kaksi pohjoismaalaista tuijotti häntä kysyvästi.

"No, mistä on kyse?" Den kysyi kun ei enää malttanut odottaa Ludwigin ottavan itse aiheen puheeksi.

Ludwig huokaisi syvään ja raskaasti ennen kuin vastasi.

"Elizaveta on kadonnut."

* * *

Se oli jo neljäs kerta, kun Hetalian poliisi kokoontui siihen huoneeseen viikon sisällä. Neljäs nauha oli löydetty seuraavana aamuna postilaatikosta, kun Elizaveta oli kadonnut.

Gilbert oli kalpea ja ilmeetön. Hän istui jäykkänä tuolissa puristaen tuolin käsinojia. Ludwig seisoi hänen takanaan ja piti kättään veljensä olkapäillä, aivan kuin valmiina pitämään Gilbertiä aloillaan.

Berwald vältteli Tinon uteliaita ja huolestuneita katseita, jotka kohdistuivat Berwaldin turvonneeseen huuleen ja Denin pumpulilla tukittuun nenään. Myös ensimmäiset mustelmat alkoivat näkyä miesten ihossa. Ruotsalainen oli hyvin helpottunut, kun Ludwig ei ollut kertonut kenellekään näkemästään. Berwald ei halunnut muiden, varsinkaan Tinon, tietävän tapahtuneesta.

Berwald ja Den eivät olleet huoneen ainoita, jotka olivat saaneet eilisestä ruhjeita. Myös Roderichin kasvoja koristi suuri punertavan sinertävä jälki. Tämä oli Gilbertin aikaansaannos. Gilbert ei ollut koskaan pitänyt itävaltalaisesta, ja kun Elizaveta oli kadonnut, oli helppo purkaa viha ja syytökset tähän mieheen. Onneksi Vash oli ollut paikalla... Sekä pari lentokentän vartijaa.

Joku laittoi nauhan pyörimään. Ludwig tiukensi otettaan Gilbertin olkapäästä.

Se oli sama paikka kuin aina ennenkin. Sama tuoli. Elizaveta istui sidottuna tuolissa, mutta vaikutti muuten olevan kunnossa. Hän näytti hieman säikähtäneeltä, mutta muuten melko tyyniltä. Hän oli tiedettävästi rohkea nainen.

Pian myös Ivan ilmestyi kuvaan - veitsi kädessään. Tässä vaiheessa Ludwig todellakin tarvitsi tiukkaa otettaan Gilbertin olkapäästä.

Ivan puhui jotain hymyillen. Nauha oli jälleen hiljennetty, joten oli vaikea sanoa mitä hän sanoi. Elizaveta vastasi lyhyesti ja hän selvästi yritti pitää rauhallisuutensa veitsestä huolimatta.

Saattoi kuitenkin huomata, että keskustelu jota he kävivät, kävi koko ajan kiivaammaksi. Tietynlainen hymy säilyi Ivanin kasvoilla, mutta silmät muuttuivat häijymmiksi. Elizaveta alkoi menettää rauhallisuuttaan, ja jonkinlainen epätoivo ja pettymys hiipi hänen kasvoilleen.

Gilbert kirosi ääneen ja yritti nousta tuolista, kun Ivan nosti veitsen.

Ludwig otti myös toisella kädellään Gilbertistä otteen, kun Ivan leikkasi Elizavetan ensimmäisen hiussuortuvan.

Ja hän jatkoi tätä niin kauan kunnes nuoren naisen hiukset olivat kokonaan lyhyet. Samalla he vielä puhuivat, mutta Elizavetan vastaukset kävivät harvasanaisimmiksi koko ajan, kunnes lopulta hän vain puristi päätään.

Nauha loppui kun ensimmäiset kyyneleet valuivat Elizavetan poskille.

* * *

Aaah en malttaisi päästä kirjoittamaan loppua! Mutta täytyy tämä väli tässä hoitaa ensin, että se loppu sitten olisi kiinnostava;)

**Sofia: **Kiva kuulla, että ei mennyt niin kuin oletit. Kiitos kommentista:)

**Wex-sama: **RusFiniä kyllä tulee, lupaan!;) Kiitokset!

**Haini: **Ihana-Ivan;D ja Kiitos!

**Koppis: **Kiitos. Ja Sealandin ja Latvian ajattelin kirjoittaa kavereiksi, ja tällä ystävyydellä tulee olemaan osansa myös juonessa:)

**Chiboku: **Kiva että tykkäsit! Kiitos:)

**Vilma. N: **Kiitos, ja uskon että mielenlaadussasi ei ole mitään vikaa:D (ainakaan toivottavasti sillä muuten täytyy alkaa epäillä myös sitä omaa:D)

**DarkPuffin:** Kiva että pidät, kiitokset!:)


	6. Viimeinen

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Sanoin tämän toisessakin ficissäni ja sanon nyt täälläkin; käykää äänestämässä jos vain jaksatte **SuFinin** tai **RusFinin** puolesta profiilissani;P Voittaja saa oman pikku ficin:3

Juuh ja olen tosiaankin ollut _hyvin _kiireinen lähiaikoina (tätäkään minulla ei perjaattessa olisi pitänyt olla aikaa kirjoittaa, mutta teki mieli vähän pitää taukoa opiskelusta sun muusta;) näkyy siinä että en jaksanut tarkistaa, valmistautukaa virheisiin!:D). Pian pitäisi helpottaa ja luultavasti tulee tekstiä nopeempaan tahtiin taas:) En ikinä uskonut että pitäisin kirjoittamisesta näin paljon...:O

* * *

_Hän yritti hengittää mahdollisimman hiljaa ja painautui seinää vasten niin paljon kuin pystyi. Hän ei saisi tulla nähdyksi, tai koko tehtävä epäonnistuisi. Hiljaa hän lähti kulkemaan eteenpäin edelleen selkä seinää vasten, ja päästyään risteävään käytävään, varmisti nopeasti reitin, ennen kuin jatkaisi eteenpäin._

_Ketään ei näkynyt ja hän vaihtoi seinänviertä ja jatkoi kulkuaan. Oli hyvin hiljaista, liiankin hiljaista. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta olisiko tämä ansa... Hän päätti pysähtyä hetkeksi ja tarkistaa, ettei hänelle oltu lähetetty lisää tietoa tehtävästä. Se oli kuitenkin virhe, sillä yllättäen hän kuuli takanaan askelia, ja jo kääntyessään hän tiesi jääneensä kiinni..._

"Peter, mitä sinä täällä teet?" Francis kysyi kulmat koholla nuorelta Kirklandilta.

Peter virnisti hieman syyllisenä.

"Oli tylsää, tulin vain käymään..."

Francis hymähti ja pudisti päätään.

"Tietääkö Berwald, että olet täällä?" Ranskalaismies kysyi, eikä Peter voinut olla huomaamatta kireyttä miehen äänessä. Yleensä Francis ei ollut huolissaan juuri mistään.

"Ei..." Peter myönsi katsomatta Francista silmiin.

Francis huokaisi liioitellusti.

"Minä vien sinut sitten hänelle, saakoon päättää mitä sinun kanssasi tekee..."

Peter kiukustui, ei hän enää ollut mikään pikkupoika, jota pitäisi taluttaa paikasta toiseen. Olihan hän tännekin tullut yksin!

"Kyllä minä tiedän, missä Berwaldin huone on. Voin mennä sinne ihan hyvin itse!" nuori poika sanoi uhmakkaana.

Franciksen ilme muuttui oudoksi, Peterille tunnistamattomaksi.

"Minä tiedän sen kyllä, mutta... nyt ei ole hyvä kulkea täällä yksin."

Peterin kiukku katosi samalla kun pojan uteliaisuus heräsi.

"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?"

Francis vilkaisi Peterin viattoman uteliaita kasvoja samalla, kun he lähtivät kulkemaan kohti pohjoismaalaisten huonetta.

"Berwald saa kertoa", mies sanoi, ja upposi syvälle ajatuksiinsa.

* * *

"En voi ymmärtää tätä! Neljä kadonnutta eikä pienintäkään vihiä missä he saattavat olla?" Ludwig huokaisi turhautuneena Alfredille, Arthurille ja Matthewille. Epätoivo alkoi vaikuttaa jopa yleensä niin lujaluonteiseen saksalaiseen.

"Kaikki tekevät parhaansa, mutta kaappaaja selvästi tietää mitä tekee", Alfred sanoi ja yleensä äänessä mukana oleva mahtipontisuus oli poissa. Tämä oli paljon vakavampaa ja vaikeampaa, kuin hän olisi uskonut.

"Braginski tuntee rakennuksen ja meidät, hänellä on suuri etu", Arthur sanoi kuulostaen hänkin vähemmän omalta itseltään.

"Uskotteko, että hän toimii yksin?" Ludwig kysyi ja nojasi kyynärpäillään pöytään.

"Tuskin", Alfred tokaisi varmasti, "ei kaappaaminen - varsinkaan paikasta, joka vilisee poliiseja, käy niin helposti. Täytyy olla hyvin varovainen ja nopea."

"Hänellä on varmasti joitakin apureita, Icen kertoman mukaan ainakin yksi nainen", Artur sanoi, "enkä usko, että Braginski on itse edes ollut mukana kaappaustilanteissa."

"Mistä niin päättelet?" Alfred kysyi ja katsoi vastapäätä pöytää istuvaa Arturia suoraan tämän merenvihreisiin silmiin.

"Lähes kaikki täällä tietävät miltä Braginski näyttää. Hän on kuitenkin sen verran huomiota herättävä, että luulisi jonkun nähneen hänet... Lisäksi kaappaukset ovat tapahtuneet niin nopeasti, että kaappaajat ovat luultavasti päässeet hyvin lähelle kaapattavaa, ennen kuin tämä on edes tajunnut, mitä tapahtuu", Arthur selosti teoriansa.

Ludwig nyökytti päätään.

"Aivan, tuo käy hyvin järkeen... Tänne pääsee paljon ylimääräisiäkin henkilöitä, eikä kukaan välttämättä kiinnitä heihin mitään huomiota."

"Pitäisikö paikka sulkea kaikilta, jotka eivät ole täällä virallisesti poliisin tehtävissä?" Alfred ehdotti.

"Se olisi tällä hetkellä ehkä järkevin vaihtoehto", Ludwig myönsi ja jatkoi: "Matthew, menisitkö tiedottamaan henkilökunnalle tästä. Kerro, että heille ilmoitetaan kun tilanne normalisoituu."

Matthew nyökkäsi ja sanoi ehkä jotkin, mutta niin hiljaa, ettei kukaan kuullut.

* * *

Kun Peter astui pohjoismaalaisten poliisien työhuoneeseen, hän tiesi välittömästi, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan.

Ensinnäkin, huoneessa ei soinut radio.

Toiseksi, Berwaldin huuli oli turvoksissa ja kasvoissa oli tuore mustelma. Berwald karttoi _aina _väkivaltaa viimeiseen asti.

Kolmanneksi, Tino ei hymyillyt. Tino hymyili _aina_.

Neljänneksi, Denistä, Norista ja Icestä ei näkynyt jälkeäkään.

"Mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu?" Peter kysyi ihmeessään ja Berwald sekä Tino käänsivät kasvonsa nuoren pojan suuntaan.

Berwald rypisti huolestuneena otsaansa.

"Peter, mitä sinä täällä teet? Olen pyytänyt ilmoittamaan etukäteen, jos olet tulossa." Berwald kuulosti normaaliakin vakavammalta.

"Hmm minä voinkin tästä lähteä", Francis sanoi nopeasti ja lähti pois kuulemasta läksytystä. Hänelle tuli sellaisista tilanteista aina ikävästi oma lapsuus mieleen... _Bad Touch Trio, _eli hän, Antonio ja Gilbert eivät ollut olleet lapsia, joita kutsuttiin kullannupuiksi.

Peter mutristi suutaan ja mumisi hiljaa: "Tiedän tiedän, sori..."

Berwald oli Peterille kaikkein läheisin aikuinen. Sillä vaikka Arthur olikin hänen veljensä, eivät he koskaan ollut olleet kovin läheisissä väleissä. Nuoren pojan vanhemmatkin olivat kiireisiä töissään, joten Peterin äidin puolelta oli hoitajaksi löydetty yksi serkku: Berwald. Näiden kahden välit olivat vuosien myötä kasvaneet niin tiiviiksi, että välillä Peter jopa kutsui Berwaldia isäksi.

Tinon ilme pehmeni hieman hänen nähdessään Peterin katselevan häpeissään maahan. Hän tiesi, kuinka tärkeä Berwald oli Peterille, ja että poika kunnioitti (ja totteli) tätä enemmän kuin ketään muuta, eikä halunnut tuottaa tälle pettymystä. Tämä myös tahtoi poliisiksi Berwaldin tavoin enemmän kuin mitään muuta.

"Berwald", Tino sanoi, "eihän hän voinut tietää mitä täällä on tekeillä."

Berwald huokasi ja hänenkin kasvonsa pehmenivät hieman.

"Niin", hän myönsi.

"Mutta ensi kerralla sitten ilmoitat ajoissa", Berwald vielä lisäsi tiukasti ja katsoi Peteriä suoraan silmiin. Peter nyökkäsi ja kävi sitten suoraan uteliaisuudessaan asiaan: "Niin mitä täällä sitten oikein tapahtuu?"

Peter tajusi asia oikeastikin olevan hyvin vakava, kun sekä Berwaldin että Tinon kasvot synkkenivät nopeasti hänen ottaessaan aiheen esille.

Berwald ja Tino vaihtoivat katseita, miettien kuinka paljon Peterille pitäisi kertoa.

"Joitakin henkilöitä on kadonnut..." Tino aloitti varovaisesti.

"Keitä?" Peter ei vielä silti aivan ymmärtänyt, kuinka läheisesti asia häntäkin koski.

Berwald ja Tino katsoivat taas toisiaan. Tino nyökkäsi hieman ilmoittaakseen, että hänestä heidän pitäisi kertoa pojalle totuus.

"Ensin katosi Toris", Berwald aloitti varovasti, "sitten Raivis, Nor sekä Elizaveta." Berwald päätti kuitenkin olla kertomatta nauhoista.

"Raivis ja Nor..?" Peter varmisti järkyttyneenä. Raivis oli hänelle hyvä ystävä ja Nor tietysti yhtä läheinen kuin muutkin pohjoismaalaiset.

"Niin", Tino sanoi ja yritti rauhoittaa poikaa, "etsimme heitä koko ajan, ja aivan varmasti he löytyvät pian."

Surullinen hymy kävi miehen kasvoilla hänen sanoessa tämän, ja Peter tiesi, ettei Tino itsekkään uskonut sanomaansa.

* * *

Francis astui työhuoneeseen, jossa Antonio ja Gilbert olivat omilla työpisteillään. Antonio kävi läpi poliisilaitoksen pohjapiirustusta ja yritti selvittää, mistä sieppaaja tai sieppaajat olivat mahdollisesti tulleet. Gilbert taas vain tuijotti seinää tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Oli kamalaa nähdä hyvä ystävä sellaisessa tilassa.

"Onko mitään uutta?" Francis kysyi. Miehet vilkaisivat nopeasti ranskalaista ja pudistivat sitten surkeina päitään.

Francis nyökkäsi ja kävi sitten oman työpöytänsä ääreen. Tuntui turhauttavalta vain istua siinä, mutta sillä hetkellä mies ei tiennyt, mitä muuta hän pystyisi tekemään. He olivat tehneet kaiken voitavan, mutta Ivanin olinpaikasta ei ollut löytynyt pienintäkään vihiä. Tämä turhautti kaikkia, erityisesti niitä joiden lähimpiä ystäviä oli kaapattuna.

Yllättäen Franciksen huulille kuitenkin nousi pieni hymy. Jostain syystä muisto siitä päivästä, kun he päättivät Antonion sekä Gilbertin kanssa ryhtyä poliiseiksi, tuli hänen mieleensä.

_"Kun minä kasvan isoksi, minusta tulee ritari ja sitten pelastan kaikki neidot pulasta", Francis ilmoitti kahdelle ystävälleen ja väläytti juuri oppimansa flirtti hymyn._

_Antonio ja Gilbert purskahtivat nauruun._

_"Ei ritareita enää ole", Gilbert räkätti ja piteli lemmikki tipustaan kiinni, ettei se putoisi hänen olaltaan._

_"Hmph", Francis tuhahti, "missä minä sitten pääsen pelastamaan neitoja?"_

_Gilbert ja Antonio hillitsivät naurunsa, ja alkoivat itsekin pohtia tätä._

"_Poliisi varmaan olisi lähimpänä", Antonio ehdotti hetken kuluttua._

_Kaikki kolme näyttivät pohtivan asiaa hetken._

"_Siinä saisi kyllä käyttää pyssyä", Gilbert myönsi._

"_Ja univormut vetoavat tyttöihin, eikö niin?" Francis pohti._

_He olivat taas hetken hiljaa._

"_Miten on? Tuleeko meistä sitten poliiseja isona?" Antonio kysyi._

_He katsoivat toisiaan ja sitten virnistivät pikkupoikien ilkikurisella tavalla._

"_Sovittu", he sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja paiskasivat kättä._

Francis hymyili yhä leveämmin muistolle. Ei hän sinä päivänä olisi koskaan uskonut, että työ ei ollut pelkkää pyssyillä leikkimistä ja neitojen pelastamista. Päivääkään hän ei kuitenkaan ollut katunut ammatinvalintaansa, ja hän oli varma, etteivät myöskään hänen kaksi hyvää ystäväänsä.

* * *

"Minä voin viedä Peterin kotiin", Tino ilmoitti ja nousi pöytänsä äärestä.

Berwald liikahti levottomasti.

"Yksinkö? Jos minä tulen mukaan...?"

Tino puristi päätään.

"Kyllä me pärjäämme, vai mitä Peter?" Tino yritti selvästikin osoittaa nuorelle pojalle, että asiat olivat todellisuutta paremmin.

Peter nyökkäsi luottavaisesti.

"Hyvä on sitten", Berwald sanoi hieman epävarmana, "mutta olkaa varovaisia."

"Tietysti, me vaikka juoksemme auton luo", Tino sanoi ja naurahti samalla. Naurun alta kuului kuulsi kuitenkin pieni hermostuneisuus.

"Tulen pian", Tino vielä sanoi ennen kuin he lähtivät ulos huoneesta.

"Katsokin, että tulet..." Berwald mutisi hiljaa itselleen samalla kun ovi sulkeutui.

* * *

"Miten sinulla koulu sujuu", Tino yritti rupatella kevyesti samalla kun he kävelivät Peterin kanssa autolle päin.

"Ihan hyvin", Peter sanoi hajamielisesti, sillä hän mietti, voisivatkohan he laittaa poliisiauton vilkun päälle.. edes hetkeksi.

"Se on hyvä", Tino sanoi hymyillen ja alkoi kaivaa avaimia taskustaan, kun he pääsivät auton luo.

Samaan aikaan viereisestä autosta, jossa oli tummennetut ikkunat, astui ulos kaksi henkilöä.

Tino vilkaisi olkansa ylitse, ja nähdessään huputetut henkilöit tajusi, ettei kaikki ollut niin kuin pitää. Adrenaliinia syöksähti hänen vereensä samalla, kun hän kääntyi takaisin Peteriin päin.

"Peter, juokse!"

* * *

**Chiboku**: Kiitos!:) Harmi, itse olen hyvin tykästynyt tämän paistinpannuun;D

**Sofia**: Ivan on todellakin jotain ihanaa;)

**Patre**: Niinpä ninpä, ehkä se jossain vaiheessa selviää:D

**LivingFairytale**: Kiitos!:D

**Cherri:** Niin olen kyllä miettinyt tämän englanniksi kääntämistä, sillä se voisi olla hyvää harjoitusta:p Kiitos!

**Haini:** Juonesta on tarkka suunnitelma nyt loppuun asti, mutta en valitettavasti osaa arvioida kuinka monta lukua on tulossa, sillä riippuu kuinka paljon ns. "ylimääräistä" tungen väliin:) Ei nyt vielä loppumassa ole, varoitan sitten. Kiitokset kommentista!

**rowr:** Kiitos:DD

**Koppis**: Tässä jatkoa:p

Olettepas ihania, kiitokset ja halit kaikille:3


	7. Piippaus

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Ivan is back;) Ja nyt alkuhömpät on ohi ja päästään itse toimintaan..

* * *

Hän juoksi niin lujaa kuin pääsi vaalea hiukset hulmuten. Hänen oli löydettävä joku, mutta poliisilaitoksen käytävät olivat kaikki autioita. Niinpä hän päätti juosta suoraan Berwaldin luokse. Hän tunsi sydämensä sykkivän kovempaa kuin koskaan, ja tiheä hengitys oli ainoa asia, minkä hän pystyi kuulemaan. Huoli ja syyllisyys täyttivät hänen mielensä.

_Minun syyni... _

_

* * *

_

Berwald istui yksin pohjoismaalaisten työhuoneessa. Se oli outoa, sillä yleensä siellä ei saanut olla rauhassa hetkeäkään. Nyt oli kuitenkin liian hiljaista. Berwald päätti pistää radion soimaan hiljaa taustalle, tuomaan edes jotain eloa siihen kuolemanhiljaiseen huoneeseen. Sekin oli outoa, sillä Berwald oli yleensä se, joka valitti musiikin kuuntelusta työajalla. Nyt se toi kuitenkin eräänlaista lohtua...

Miten kaikki olikin voinut muuttua vain muutamassa päivässä? Ei siitä ollut kauan, kun vielä he kärsivät kuumassa helteessä ja hakivat vuorotellen lähikaupasta toisilleen juotavaa, nauroivat, juttelivat ja ärsyttivät toisiaan. Nyt satoi vettä sekä ukkosti, kyyneleet eivät olleet harvinainen näky, Nor oli kadonnut ja Berwald oli riidoissa Denin kanssa. Mitä vielä voisi sattua? Berwald ajatteli katkerasti.

Huoneen ovi pamahti auki, mistä oli tullut lähiaikoina Hetalian poliisitalossa jo tapa.

Kun Berwald näki vain yhden henkilön ryntäävän huoneeseen, hän tiesi heti, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa.

"Peter! Mitä on tapahtunut?" Berwald huudahti ja kyykistyi nuoren pojan eteen ottaen samalla tätä kevyesti olkapäistä kiinni. Tukeakseen Peteriä vai itseään, hän ei ollut varma.

Peterin silmät olivat kosteat, ja vaikka hän kuinka yritti pidättää itkua, muutama suolainen kyynel onnistui karkaamaan ja valui nyt pitkin hänen poskiaan.

"Ne veivät Tinon! Minä... Tino k-käski juosta... Minä... Sitten... Ja kun... En... J-juoksin niin kovaa kuin pysyin", Peter selitti hätäisesti ja takelteli niellessään itkuaan.

Berwald muuttui kalpeaksi. Hän tiesi kuitenkin, ettei panikoiminen auttaisi Tinoa yhtään. Päinvastoin vastoin, nyt olisi toimittava nopeasti ja määrätietoisesti. Ehkä he vielä saisivat kaappaajat kiinni.

Berwald tarttui Peteriä ranteesta.

"Tule."

* * *

Ludwig käveli yksin käytävää pitkin, vaikka hän itse oli ollut mukana päättämässä säännöstä, jossa kiellettiin yksin kulkeminen. Ludwig oli kuitenkin mies, joka kaipasi välillä yksinäisyyttä, ja viimeiset päivät olivatkin saaneet hänen hermonsa kireiksi (tai ainakin vielä normaalia kireimmiksi) monella tapaa.

Ensinnäkin he eivät olleet löytäneet vielä ainoatakaan kunnollista johtolankaa, joka veisi heitä lähemmäs Braginskia. He eivät edes tienneet, miksi venäläinen teki niin kuin teki. Välillä Ludwigin teki mieli ottaa Gilbertin ehdotus käsitteille, mutta se tuntui hyvin vaikealta. Kukaan jutussa mukana ollut ei haluaisi myötää, että syy tapaukselle saattoi olla heidän...

Toiseksi hän oli tehnyt lähiaikoina paljon yhteistyötä Alfredin ja Arthurin kanssa, mikä saattoi olla välillä hyvinkin rasittavaa. Nämä kaksi kun eivät osanneet tulla toimeen hetkeäkään, edes tällaisessa tilanteessa. Ludwig ei tiennyt, mikä veljesten välejä kaihersi, eikä hän siitä paljoa välittänytkään. Yhtämittaista piikittelyä vain väsyi kuulemaan, vaikka siltä kuinka yritti sulkea korvansa. Lisäksi nämä osasivat arvostella toisiaan hyvinkin piilotetusti, joten oli vaikea käskeä heitä lopettamaankaan.

Kolmanneksi hänellä oli ikävä Felicianoa, mutta hän ei halunnut tämän tulevan takaisin ennen, kuin tilanne olisi ratkennut. Ei ennen, kuin täällä olisi turvallista.

Saksalainen oli saapunut Franciksen, Gilbertin ja Antonion työhuoneen oven eteen. Hän koputti hillitysti oveen.

"Sisään", kuului Franciksen vastaus ja Ludwig avasi oven ja astui huoneeseen.

Hän katsoi hetken kolmikkoa, joka ei myöskään ollut oma itsensä. Francis oli vakavan näköinen, mikä oli hyvin harvinaista. Huoleton Antonio keskittyi työhönsä täysillä. Gilbertin silmänaluset olivat lähes mustat, ja tämä vaikutti muutenkin hyvin sairaalloiselta, kaikki se normaali mahtipontisuus oli kadoksissa. Ludwig tunsi suurta myötätuntoa isoveljeään kohtaan.

"Francis ja Gilbert, pidämme pian kokouksen, missä teitä tarvitaan", Ludwig ilmoitti ja miehet katsoivat häntä hieman kummissaan.

"Voitte mennä saman tien. Minulla on vielä Antoniolle yksi asia", Ludwig lisäsi, ja Francis ja Gilbert poistuivat.

Antonio ihmetteli hieman, mitä asiaa Ludwigilla saattoi hänelle olla, sillä normaalisti he eivät olleet kovinkaan kummoisissa tekemisissä. Hän kuitenkin oletti sen liittyvän tämänhetkiseen tilanteeseen, ja antoi ihmetyksensä olla.

"Ummh", Ludwig empi hetken.

"Felicianon ja Romanonhan pitäisi palata pian kotiin?" Ludwig varmisti, ja Antonio arvasi, mistä oli kyse.

"Kyllä, ihan muutaman päivän päästä" italialainen vastasi.

Ludwig epäröi taas sanojaan hetkisen ennen kuin jatkoi:

"Voisitkohan sinä soittaa heille ja sanoa, että jäisivät isoisänsä luo vielä hetkeksi?"

Miehet katsoivat hetken toisiaan.

"Tietysti", Antonio lupasi hetken kuluttua, eikä kysellyt tarkemmin syytä. Sanomattakin oli selvää, että Ludwig halusi suojella ystäväänsä. Ja niin halusi hänkin omaansa.

"Voi soittaa vaikka heti."

Ludwig hymyili hieman.

"Hienoa", hän sanoi ja oli jo lähdössä, kun Antonion ääni keskeytti hänen aikeensa.

"Kerronko terveiset?"

Ludwig kääntyi katsomaan taakseen puhelinta pitävää Antoniota. Hän ei taaskaan vastannut heti.

"Kerro. Ja sano, että minulla on ikävä hänen laittamaansa ruokaa."

Sen sanottuaan Ludwig lähti (hyvin vikkelästi). Antonio hymyili itsekseen näppäillessään tuttua numeroa. Hän tiesi, ettei Felicianon ruoka ollut ainoa asia, jota saksalaisella oli ikävä.

* * *

Kun Ludwig saapui kokoushuoneeseen, olivat lähes kaikki tarvittavat henkilöt jo paikalla. Hän oli päättänyt, että he viimein ottaisivat vaietun asian puheeksi.

Huoneessa olivat nyt Ludwigin lisäksi Arthur, Gilbert, Francis, Den ja Feliks. Ludwigille ja Arturille oli ollut kova työ saada Alfred pysymään poissa. He olivat kuitenkin ajatelleet, että olisi helpompaa, jos tapauksen ulkopuoliset eivät ainakaan näin aluksi olisi mukana. Muille ei oltu vielä ilmoitettu, mitä kokoontuminen koski, mutta he saattoivat arvata sen paikalle kutsuttujen henkilöiden perusteella. Nyt puuttui enää vain yksi henkilö.

"Onko Berwaldille ilmoitettu?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Soitin juuri heidän toimistoonsa, mutta siellä ei vastattu", Arthur ilmoitti.

"Outoa... kyllä meistä aina joku siellä yleensä on..." Den sanoi vaimeasti.

Asiaa ei kuitenkaan ehditty pohtimaan sen enempää, kun Berwald jo rynnisti huoneeseen vetäen Peteriä perässään.

"Tino vietiin äsken!" ruotsalaismies huudahti. Oli koko ajan yhä vaikeampaa pysyä rauhallisena, kun tilanteen todellisuus alkoi valjeta hänelle.

"Mitä!" lähes kaikki huudahtivat yhteen ääneen.

"Vain muutama minuutti sitten... Äkkiä, voimme vielä saada heidät kii..."

"Mistä?"

"Kuka?"

"Tinoko...?"

Berwald nyökkäili tulviville kysymyksille.

"Tulkaa, Peter näyttää paikan ja kertoo enemmän."

Muut lähtivät Berwaldin ja Peterin perässä parkkipaikalle päin, mutta Arthur lähti hakemaan Alfredia ja Francis ilmoittamaan muille, jotka eivät olleet vielä tietoisia asiasta.

"Joten Peter, sinä näit kun Tino vietiin?" Ludwig kysyi samalla, kun he juoksivat ulos.

"Joo... Tino oli viemässä minua kotiin, kun yhtäkkiä meidän viereisestä autosta tuli kaksi tyyppiä", Peter kertoi, eikä hän enää ollut itkuinen.

"Selvä... Osaatko sanoa näille henkilöille tunnusmerkkejä?" Ludwig jatkoi.

"No, niillä oli huput päässä, joten en nähnyt kasvoja, mutta kyllä ne varmaan naisia oli."

"Entäs auto?"

"Musta bemari."

"Muistatko rekisterinumeroa?"

Peter pohti hetken. Hän todellakin yritti muistaa, mutta koko tilanne oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti.

"En..."

Kaikki yrittivät peittää pettymyksensä, sillä rekisterinumero olisi voinut olla ratkaisu kadonneiden löytämiseen.

* * *

Tinon päähän sattui. Eikä hän saanut mieleensä, mikä olisi aiheuttanut kivun. Ei kai hän taas ollut juonut liikaa… Ei, senhetkinen päänsärky ei ollut sellainen päänsärky. Hän oli kolauttanut päänsä johonkin. Mutta miksi ihmeessä hän oli istuma-asennossa? Eikös hänen pitäisi tällaisessa kivussa olla makuullaan lepäämässä...? Ja miksi hänen kätensä oli sidottu selän taakse? Ja miksi hänen suunsa oli peitetty teipillä? Ymmärrys iski Tinoon ja hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki.

Ja kuka muukaan hänen edessään seisoi kuin Ivan Braginski.

"Hei Tino", Ivan tervehti leveästi hymyillen.

Tino yritti sanoa jotain, mutta teippi muutti puheen pelkäksi muminaksi.

"Oh, anteeksi tuo. Se oli vain varalta", Ivan sanoi ja repäisi teipin pois Tinon suulta.

Tino hengitti pari kertaa syvään. Päässä jyskytti ja teipin alla ollutta ihoa nipisteli.

"Missä Peter on?" hän kysyi sitten kiivaasti.

"Varmasti hyvissä käsissä. Häntä ei otettu mukaan, jos sitä tarkoitat", Ivan vastasi rauhallisesti.

Tino sisäisti kuulemansa asian ja rauhoittui hieman. Ainakin Peter olisi kunnossa.

"Entäs kaikki muut jotka olet vienyt? Missä he ovat? Mitä olet tehnyt heille? Ovatko he kunnossa? Miksi teet näin? Mitä ihmettä sinä haluat? Mitä -", Tino lateli kysymyksiä välillä edes hengittämättä. Hänen päässään pyöri hieman.

"Noh noh, Tino. Enhän minä pysy perässä", Ivan keskeytti ja naurahti hieman.

Tino katsoi Ivania halveksivasti, mutta samalla hieman tutkivastikin. Pian hänen kasvonsa kuitenkin pehmenivät hieman.

"Miksi, Ivan?" hän kysyi lähes anellen.

Ivan katsoi Tinoa hetken ilmeettömästi, ennen kuin tuttu hymy kohosi jälleen hänen huulilleen.

"Jos sinä välttämättä haluat noin kovasti tietää..." Ivan puhui pehmeästi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs Tinoa.

"Niin voimmehan me siitä rauhallisesti keskustella..." hän jatkoi ja nojasi tuoliin sidottua Tinoa kohti.

"Mutta puhumme sitten minun tavallani", Ivan kuiskasi aivan Tinon korvan viereen ja etääntyi sitten taas hieman.

Ivan laittoi kätensä takkinsa sisään, ja Tino katsoi silmät suurina, kun mies veti taskustaan jotakin metallista. Tino tunnisti esineen hieman liiankin hyvin.

_Voi ei._

_

* * *

_

Peter oli yksin lukittuna eräässä toimistohuoneessa. Hänet oli viety sinne turvaan. Ja pois tieltä. "Joku on kokoajan aivan viereisessä huoneessa. Soita tai huuda heti, jos jotain tapahtuu." Berwald oli sanonut, ennen kuin Peter jätetty yksin. Osa poliiseista oli lähtenyt etsimään mustaa BMW:tä, osa tutki parkkipaikkaa ja rakennusta mahdollisten johtolankojen toivossa ja osa oli viereisessä toimistossa odottamassa mitä tahansa merkkiä.

Peter tunsi itsensä hyvin turhautuneeksi. Hän toivoi, että voisi tehdä jotakin auttaakseen. Mutta hän ei ollut muistanut edes rekisterinumeroa...

Ja tämän lisäksi hän tunsi hirveää syyllisyyttä Tinon kaappauksesta.

"_Peter, juokse!" Tino huusi._

_Peter empi. Ei hän voisi jättää Tinoa yksin._

"_Mene!" Tino alkoi hätääntyä, kun huputetut hahmot lähestyivät heitä._

"_Mutta..." Peter ei tiennyt mitä tehdä._

"_Ei muttia, mene nyt!"_

_Peter otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen, mutta pysähtyi, kun hän näki Tinon riuhtovan toisen hahmon otteissa. Sitten he molemmat huomasivat toisen kaappaajan lähestyvän Peteriä._

"_Ei..." Tino ajatteli ääneen ja riuhtaisi itsensä irti._

_Peter katsoi jähmettyneenä kun huputettu henkilö lähestyi häntä. Pelko sai hänet liikkumattomaksi._

_Ennen kuin hahmo kuitenkaan ehti metriä häntä lähemmäksi, Tino oli juossut tämän perään ja tarttunut tähän kiinni._

"_Peter, nyt juokset!" Tino huusi ja piteli toista kaappaajaa. Toinen lähestyi häntä takaapäin..._

_Mutta nyt Peter juoksi, eikä enää kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen. Hänen olisi saatava apua._

Nyt Peter toivoi, että hän olisi juossut heti, kun Tino oli käskenyt. Ehkä Tino olisi sitten onnistunut pääsemään karkuun itsekin. Tai sitten, että hän olisi jäänyt auttamaan. Peter ei tiennyt, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että hän oli toiminut väärin. Kyyneleet tulvivat jälleen silmiin. Lisäksi hän oli raivoissaan.

Miten hänestä koskaan voisi tulla hyvä poliisi, jos hän oli tällainen pelkuri. Raivoissaan hän otti reppunsa ja viskasi sen huoneen poikki. Huoneessa ei kuulunut muuta kuin vaimeaa nyyhkytystä. Hetkinen, vaimeaa nyyhkytystä sekä vaimeaa piippausääntä. Peter yritti hillitä itkuaan ja ihmetteli, mistä piippaus kuului. Hän kuunteli tarkkaan.

Se tuli hänen repustaan. Peter käveli repun luo ja avasi sen. Piippaus tuli yhdestä Berwaldilta joululahjaksi saadusta lasten vakoilusetistä tulleesta laitteesta. Se oli eräänlainen jäljitin, ja pakkauksessa oltiin luvattu lähes kuuden kilometrin toimivuusalue. Peter ihmetteli hetken, miksi laite nyt piippasi. Sitten hän muisti, missä jäljitinosa oli.

* * *

Kymmenen pistettä ja papukaijamerkki sille, joka arvaa mitä Ivanin taskusta löytyy;DD Saattaa ehkä olla vähän liian ennalta arvattavaakin...

**Haini**: Juu, myönnän kappaleen nimen olevan hieman hämäävä - osin tarkoituksella:D Kiitos!

**Snowiis**: Kiitos, kiva kuulla:D

**dollmaker:** Kiitos:))

**Chiboku:** Jep, haluaisin itsekin sellaisen - saisi kaiken maailman ahdisteliat sillä huutia:D Kiva, että pidit:)

**MelanieVimpula**: Kiitos, Ivan on ihana:P

**Vilma. N:** Mukava kuulla, kiitos:)

**Valoilmie:** Kiitos!

**RikaCuome:** Heh, anteeksi:D Kiitos!

**o0RiDa0o:** Yritän, kiitos:)


	8. Jäljitin

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Kiitän kaikista kommenteista, ne innoittavat kirjoittamaan nopeammin!:)

* * *

Den katsoi Berwaldin ilmeettömiä kasvoja. Hän tiesi tarkalleen miltä miehestä tuntui. Hänestä itsestään tuntui samalta.

"Hei Berw..." Den aloitti hiljaa saadakseen ruotsalaisen huomion.

Berwald kääntyi Denin puoleen. Tanskalainen näytti väsyneeltä ja murtuneelta, miltä tämä oli näyttänyt Norin katoamisesta lähtien. Berwaldkin tiesi nyt, miltä Denistä tuntui.

"Anteeksi se mitä sanoin silloin... En minä tarkoittanut", Den sanoi kuulostaen aidosti katuvalta.

Berwald nyökkäsi anteeksipyynnön hyväksymisen merkiksi. Oli vaikea sanoa mitään.

"Kyllä me heidät vielä takaisin saamme, ja vielä ihan kunnossa", Den sanoi ja virnisti hieman.

Berwald halusi uskoa Denin sanoihin.

* * *

_"Hei Berw, katso, uusia mokkereita", Den sanoi ja osoitti koulun uusia tulokkaita._

"_Niin kuin joka vuosi. Itsekin olit vielä pari vuotta sitten", Berwald sanoi, eikä edes nostanut katsettaan uudesta lukujärjestyksestään. _

"_Ääh, älä ole noin tylsä... Koulun vanhimpina on meidän velvollisuutemme toivottaa tulokkaat tervetulleiksi", Den sanoi ilkikurinen virne kasvoillaan ja työnsi Berwaldin lukujärjestyksen syrjään. _

"_Ai samalla lailla kuin yritit toivottaa minut viime vuonna?" Nor oli ilmestynyt heidän taakseen._

_Den naurahti muistolle._

"_No, sinä taisitkin olla poikkeustapaus. Eihän me muuten oltaisi alettu hengaamaan mokkerin kanssa", Den sanoi ja tönäisi Noria kevyesti leikkimielisesti._

_Berwald ja Nor pyöräyttivät silmiään Denin lapsellisuudelle._

"_Miten ihmeessä sinä olet kestänyt tuota näinkin monta vuotta?" Nor kysyi Berwaldilta, joka kohautti harteitaan._

"_Kaikkeen tottuu."_

"_Hei!" Den esitti loukkaantunutta, "Noinko sinä kohtelet ystävää, jonka olet tuntenut polvenkorkuisesta asti?"_

_Berwald hymähti samaan aikaan, kun kello soi._

"_Nähdään ruokatunnilla", Den huikkasi ja kolmikko lähti kohti omia tuntejaan._

_Berwald varmisti vielä lukujärjestyksestään, missä luokassa hänen ensimmäinen tuntinsa olisi._

_Yhtäkkiä joku törmäsi häneen. Berwald siirsi katseensa lukujärjestyksestä alaspäin törmääjään, joka oli kyykyssä nostamassa pudottamaansa lappua._

"_Anteeksi, en yhtään katsonut eteeni", poika sanoi ja nousi ylös oma lukujärjestys kädessään._

_Berwaldin piti sanoa, että "ei se mitään", mutta yllättäen hän tuntui kadottavan puhekykynsä._

_Häneen törmännyt poika hymyili hänelle. Kukaan vieras ei koskaan hymyillyt hänelle. Johtuen ehkä siitä, että hänen pituutensa ja vakavat kasvonsa saivat hänet näyttämään pelottavilta. Nyt tämä pieni sinisilmäinen poika kuitenkin hymyili hänelle täysin aidosti. Berwald punastui._

"_Ei se mitään", hän sai lopulta takelletuksi._

_Pienikokoinen poika naurahti, mutta ei pilkallisesti vaan aivan ystävällisesti, ehkä hieman hermostuneestikin._

"_Eh, tuota... Osaisitkohan sinä mahdollisesti kertoa, missä on luokka 17?" poika kysyi sitten hieman nolostellen. _

_Berwald hymyili hieman._

"_Toinen kerros, portaista vasemmalle."_

_Pienen pojan silmät täyttyivät helpotuksesta._

"_Kiitos paljon!" hän sanoi vielä hymyillen ja lähti sitten kiireesti kohti portaikkoa._

_Berwaldkin lähti kohti omaa luokkaansa, mutta ensimmäisen askeleen otettuaan, hän huomasi astuneensa jonkin päälle. Se oli pieni salmiakkirasia. Berwald nosti rasian, ja huomasi sen olevan vielä täysi. Oliko se pudonnut äskeiseltä pojalta? Jostain syystä Berwald ei voinut olla hymyilemättä; nyt hänellä oli syy puhua tuolle pojalle vielä uudestaan._

_

* * *

_

"Eikö mitään?" Ludwig kysyi parkkipaikalta saapuneilta Vashilta, Roderichilta sekä Eduardilta. Kaikki kolme puristivat surkeana päätään.

"Entäs onko autoilta kuulunut mitään?" saksalainen kysyi radiopuhelimen luona olevilta Arthurilta ja Feliksiltä.

"Ei, ei vielä", Arthur vastasi vakavana.

"Kuinka monta autoa lähtikään liikkeelle?" Ludwig kysyi yleisesti. Kaikki olivat toimineet niin nopeasti, ettei hän enää ollut varma. Hän ei pitänyt tästä jännityksen tuomasta levottomuudesta.

"No, Francis, Gil ja Antonio ottivat ainakin yhden auton", Den muisteli.

"Alfred ja... _Mikä hänen nimensä nyt oli? _Matt... ottivat toisen", Feliks sanoi.

"Selvä", Ludwig sanoi vielä, ja sitten huoneen täytti hiljaisuus.

Hiljaisuuden rikkoi puhelimen pirinä. Se oli talon sisäinen puhelin.

"Peter", Berwald tajusi ja syöksyi puhelimen luo.

Muut katsoivat kun Berwald nosti luurin: aluksi mies tuntui helpottuvan hetkeksi, mutta sitten tämä kuuli jotakin, joka sai hänet täysin valppaaksi.

"Odota, tulen hakemaan sinut heti", Berwald sanoi kiireesti vielä puhelimeen ennen luurin sulkemista, ja kiirehti ulos huoneesta sanomatta muille sanaakaan.

Den tajusi asian olevan jotain hyvin tärkeää, ja hän lähti Berwaldin perään.

"Mitä nyt?" tanskalainen kysyi, kun hän sai Berwaldin käytävällä kiinni.

Berwald loi Deniin yhden hyvin tiiviin katseen ja sanoi: "Peterillä saattaa olla ratkaisu heidän löytämiseensä."

Den katsoi hetken Berwaldia ihmeissään, ja sitten he molemmat tiivistivät askeleitaan vielä nopeammiksi.

* * *

"_Aah vihdoinkin ensimmäinen koulupäivä ohi" Den huokaisi helpottuneena ja venytti käsiään._

"_Meillä on vielä yksi tunti", Nor korjasi tasaisella äänellään._

"_Hmph, yritin vain olla positiivinen", Den tuhahti, "Täytyykö sinun ja Berwin aina olla niin pessimistisiä?"_

"_Enemmänkin realistisia."_

"_Hmm, ihan sama. Missä Berw muuten on?" Den vaihtoi aihetta._

_Nor nyökkäsi päällään eteenpäin osoittaakseen jotakin. Den katsoi Norin osoittamaan suuntaan ja näki Berwaldin._

_Berwaldin ja jonkun pienikokoisen pojan._

_"Miksi Berwald puhuu mokkerin kanssa?" Den kysyi oudolla äänellä._

_Nor kohautti olkiaan._

_Den ei vieläkään siirtänyt katsettaan ystävästään ja tuosta vieraasta pojasta. Näky oli outo. Berwald ei nimittäin helposti ystävystynyt kenenkään kanssa, ja tapa jolla ruotsalainen nyt puhui pojan kanssa, ei todellakaan ollut hänelle tyypillinen._

_Berwald hymyili ja katsoi poikaa suoraan silmiin, aivan kuin maailmassa olisivat olleet vain he kaksi._

_Berwald keskittyi Deniin vain hyvin harvoin samalla lailla, ja sekin oli vaatinut monen vuoden ystävyyden._

"_Hmm. Tule Nor, viimeinen tunti alkaa pian", Den sanoi hieman normaalia vaimeammalla äänellä samalla, kun irrotti katseensa Berwaldista ja tämän uudesta ystävästä._

_Nor lähti kulkemaan Denin perässä luoden yhden katseen olkansa yli Berwaldiin ja sitten yhden katseen synkäksi muuttuneeseen Deniin. Hän tunsi selittämättömän pistoksen rinnassaan._

_

* * *

_

Berwald ja Den olivat poissa vain muutaman minuutin, kun he jo palasivat takaisin huoneeseen hengästyneenä ja raahaten Peteriä peräsään.

"Se löytyi, ratkaisu!" Den huudahti hengästyneenä.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Ludwig kysyi hieman epäluuloisena.

"Berwald voi kertoa tarkemmin", Den sanoi ja katsoi Berwaldia.

Ludwig nyökkäsi ja nyt kaikki katsoivat ruotsalaismiestä.

"Ostin kerran Peterille lasten vakoilusetin, johon kuului jonkinlainen lelu jäljitin. Vaikuttaa siltä, että se oli melko laadukas lelu, sillä se toimii tälläkin hetkellä."

"Miten tämä liittyy kadonneiden löytämiseen?" Arthur kysyi ihmeissään ja katsoi hieman kummissaan veljeään.

Den virnisti.

"Peter antoi jäljittimen toisen osan Raivikselle, jotta hän voisi testata sen toimivuutta. Vaikuttaa siltä, että tämä osa on edelleen Raiviksen mukana", Berwald vastasi.

Kaikki sisäistivät kuulemaansa hetken.

"Luuletteko, että voimme sen avulla löytää heidät?" Ludwig kysyi ja yritti olla olematta liian toiveikas.

Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Eduard, pystytkö lähettämään jäljittimen tiedot autojen navigaattoreihin?" Berwald kysyi ja ojensi jäljittimen virolaiselle.

Eduard tutkaili laitetta hetken.

"Luulen niin. Ihan tarkkaa sijaintia tällä ei saa, mutta pääsemme ainakin lähelle."

"Hienoa, lähdetään sitten etsimään heitä", Den sanoi ja muut nyökkäilivät.

"Kyllä, Arthur ota autoihin yhteyttä ja kerro tilanne", Ludwig otti tilanteen haltuunsa, "Olisi varmaan parasta, että osa jää tänne."

"Jos minä ja Berw otetaan yksi auto, sinä, Arthur ja Feliks toisen ja sitten loput jäävät tänne?" Den ehdotti.

Järjestely sopi kaikille, ja niin he lähtivät etsimään ystäviään.

* * *

_Ensilumi oli juuri satanut. Nor katseli valkeaa maisemaa ihaillen odotteessaan ystäviään. _

_"Moi!" Tino sanoi iloisesti tullessaan Norin luo._

_Nor vastasi tervehdykseen. Oli jännä asia, että vaikka he olivat tunteneet Tinon vain muutaman kuukauden ajan, tuntui siltä, että tämä olisi aina ollut heidän kanssaan._

_"Eivätkö Berwald ja Den ole jo tulleet?" Tino kysyi._

_Nor puristi päätään._

_"Outoa, ei Berwald yleensä myöhästy..." Tino pohti._

_"Niin, elleivät he ole tulleet samaa matkaa ja Den on jäänyt säheltämään" Nor sanoi ja virnisti hillitysti._

_Tino naurahti._

_"Niin, se voi olla ihan mahdollista."_

_He seisoivat hiljaa ja katselivat pehmeästi putoavia lumihiutaleita. Kaikki neljä rakastivat talvea._

_Hiljaisuus ei kuitenkaan kauaa ollut täydellinen, kun jostain alkoi kuulua kummallista ääntä. Aivan kuin joku olisi kaatunut tai kävellyt paikoillaan._

_"Kuuletko tuon?" Tino kysyi Norilta kummissaan._

_"Ihan kuin se tulisi tuolta nurkan takaa", Nor sanoi ja nyökkäsi viereisen rakennuksen taakse._

_"Mennään katsomaan" Tino ehdotti ja he kävelivät nurkan taakse._

_Molemmat olivat vähintäänkin yllättyneitä siitä, mitä näkivät: Berwald ja Den olivat toistensa kimpussa. Tino ja Nor seisoivat hetken hämmentyneinä, ennen kuin tajusivat puuttua tilaneteeseen._

_"Hei, mitä te oikein touhuatte? Lopettakaa!" Tino huudahti ja tarttui Berwaldia käsivarresta._

_"Idiootit..." Nor mumisi itsekseen ja veti Denin pois Berwaldin luota ottaen kiinni tämän hupusta._

_"Hei, yritätkö kuristaa minut", Den parahti ja yritti säilyttää tasapainonsa._

_Berwald näytti vihaiselta, mutta katsoessaan Tinoa ja Noria tämä tunne muuttui häpeäksi._

_"Me menimme vähän liian pitkälle..." Berwald mutisi selitykseksi ja oikoi lasinsa kunnolla silmilleen._

_"Ai vähän?" Tino ja Nor kysyivät yhteen ääneen ja katsoivat ystäviensä lumisia vaatteita ja vertavuotavia neniä._

_"Niin", Den sanoi ja kuulosti edelleen hyvin vihaiselta._

_"Eikä asia edes teille kuulu", tanskalainen lisäsi vielä kiidyksissään._

_Tino ja Nor eivät sanoneet asiaan enää mitään._

_

* * *

_

Tino katsoi epäuskoisena, kun Ivan otti taskustaan tutun esineen.

"Et ole tosissasi..." Tino sanoi hiljaa.

"Eikös ole kiva, hieman vanhojen aikojen muistoksi", Ivan naurahti ja heilautti hopeista taskumattiaan Tinon silmien edessä.

"Mitä siellä on?" Tino kysyi ja yritti vaistomaisesti nojata hieman kauemmas, vaikka eihän se sidottuna juuri onnistunut.

"Mitä luulisit?" Nauru kuului edelleen Ivanin äänessä.

"Myrkkyä?"

Ivan nauroi ja puristi päätään.

"En minä sinua aio tappaa."

"Vodkaa?" Tino kysyi tai enemmänkin varmisti.

Ivan nyökkäsi hymyillen ja avasi pullon korkin. Tino alkoi toivoa, että siellä tosiaankin olisi ollut myrkkyä.

"Joten, kippistä vaan", Ivan sanoi ja otti kulauksen vahvaa viinaa. Sen jälkeen hän toi juoman Tinon huulille.

* * *

Joten tässä osassa vähän taustaa pohjoismaalaisista:)

Kukaan ei arvannut mitä Ivanin taskusta löytyi D: Olettepas viattomia;) Ja niille jotka odottivat enemmän Ivania; seuraava luku on lähes kokonaan pyhitetty tälle sekä Tinolle.

**Susa J.: **Kiva kuulla!:) Ei ole, itse olen odottanut koko ficin ajan että pääsen kirjoittamaan tuota kohtaa;)

**Vilma. N**: Kyllä vain, en itsekään tajunnut että nyt vasta ekaa kertaa Ivan "livenä":D

**Snowiis:** Kiitos!:)

**Yoosteippi:** Kiitos:) Jälleen pyydän anteeeksi kirjoitusvirheitäni - usein huomaan ne vasta kun en ole lukua pitkään aikaan lukenut ja olen laiska p: Kaikkia en huomaa ollenkaan, mutta yritän aina korjailla:) Ja aina niistä saa ja kuuluukin huomauttaa!

**sofia:** Rautaputki oli hyvä veikkaus, voi olla että se tullaan vielä näkemään;) Kiitos!

**Haini:** Hmm toivottavasti en ole antanut nyt siitä syystä liian mielenkiitoista kuvaa - saattaa tulla muuten pettymyksenä:/ Mutta kyllä se vielä tässä selviää:) Ja kiitos taas ihanan pitkästä palautteesta!

**DarkPuffin:** Kiitos paljon!:))

**Chiboku:** He ehtivät, lupaan;) Kiva kuulla, rakastan kun saan ihmiset pitämään edes vähän jostain mistä he eivät yleensä välitä:P

**o0RiDa0o**: Kiitos, kiva että kommentoit kuitenkin:D


	9. Vodka

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Tavoite olisi tämä ficci saada päätökseen jouluun tai uuteenvuoteen mennessä - saa nähdä miten käy:) Neljä lukua vielä tämän luvun jälkeen pitäisi tulla~

**Huom. **Nyt ei ole mitenkään tarkoitus kannustaa sen alkoholin käytössä ketään:P jos ja kun nyt tai joskus tulevaisuudessa sitten juotte, niin olkaa varovaisia niiden väkevämpien kanssa, jookos?

Tinon viattomuutta tässä nyt karistelen... Jos minulta kysytään, niin kyllä se viina nyt vain on niin syvälle suomalaiseen kulttuuriin juurtunut, että siellä on ja pysyy. Kohtuullisuudessa ei siinä mitään pahaan ole:) Joten tämän ficin Tino kyllä juo silloin tällöin, mutta ei mitään alkoholistia siitä nyt kuitenkaan ruveta tekemään... :D

Ja _kursivoidut_ on sitten flashbackejä tai takaumia tai miksi niitä haluakaan kutsua - ilmoitan nyt ihan varoiksi, kun muuten saattaa mennä oudoksi jos ei ymmärrä:D

**

* * *

**

Niin kuin kaikki viinat, se vodka oli kauhean makuista. Ensimmäinen hörppy oli aina se vaikein. Tino nielaisi. Sitten juoma poltteli hetken ruokatorvessa, kunnes saavutti vatsan, jonne se jätti lämpimän tunteen.

Ivan hymyili ja otti pullon pois Tinon suulta.

"No, tuuleeko muistoja mieleen?" Ivan kysyi pirteästi ja hymyili entistä leveämmin.

Tino vastasi mulkaisulla. Hän tiesi, ettei tästä seuraisi mitään hyvää. Hän ei ollut koskenutkaan mihinkään kaljaa väkevämpään Ivanin lähdön jälkeen, joten hän todellakin toivoi, että Ivan lopettaisi pelleilynsä tähän.

_"Hei Tino, miten meni ensimmäinen virallinen työpäiväsi?" Ivan kysyi ja nojasi ovenraamiin._

_"Hyvinhän se", Tino naurahti ja järjesteli vielä muutamia päivän paperitöitä. "Melko samanlainenhan se oli kuin harjoitteluaikana. Ainoastaan, että nyt en työskennellyt sinun kanssasi."_

_"Niin", Ivan vastasi ja hetkeksi hänen kasvonsa vakavoituivat, mutta pian hän sanoi taas hymyillen: "Mitäs jos mentäisiin yhdelle näin uuden virkasi kunniaksi?"_

"_Hmm", Tino mietti hetken ja puri lähes huomaamattomasti huultaan._

"_Tulisit nyt, viimekerrasta on taas aikaa", Ivan kannusti._

"_Hyvä on sitten", Tino kohautti harteitaan luovutuksen merkiksi, "järjestän vain nämä ensin loppuun."_

"_Selvä, nähdään hetken päästää parkkipaikalla", Ivan sanoi ja kääntyi lähetäkseen._

"Miksi ihmeessä sinä teet näin?" Tino kysyi ja katsoi ylöspäin Ivania suoraan silmiin.

"Hmm, no se on melko pitkä juttu", Ivan sanoi ja hiveli taskumattinsa koristeellista kohokuviota: se oli kaksipäinen kotka.

Tino ei irrottanut katsettaan Ivanista. Ivan taas tutkaili hyvin tiiviisti taskumattiaan pohtiessaan vastaustaan.

"Mutta kaipa minä sen voin sinulle kertoa", Ivan sanoi lopulta ja katsoi nyt vodkan sijasta Tinoa. Miehellä oli lähes mielipuolinen katse silmissään. Jostain syystä Tino ei kuitenkaan osannut pelätä.

"Tai jospa pelattaisiin pientä peliä?" Ivan keksi yllättäen ja hymyili kierolla tavalla.

"Millaista peliä?" Tino kysyi, eikä kuulostanut kovinkaan epävarmalta. Hän halusi vastauksia.

"Sinä esität kysymyksen ja minä vastaan. Sitten minä esitän kysymyksen ja sinä vastaat. Ja niin edelleen. Käykö?" Ivan ehdotti innoissaan ideastaan.

"Selvä", Tino suostui heti.

"Sinä saat aloittaa kysymyksellä", Ivan sanoi ja otti hörpyn.

"Mutta odota", hän sanoi nielaistuaan ja tunki pullonsuun sitten Tinon huulten väliin. Tino ei voinut muuta kuin niellä. Tämä oli Ivanin tapa keskustella.

_"Kaikissa neuvotteluissa ja kokouksissa pitäisi aina olla alkoholia tarjolla."_

_"Mitä sinä oikein höpiset, Ivan? Eihän se nyt olisi sopivaa..."_

_"Hah niin sitä ajatellaan. Mutta silloin kaikki ainakin puhuisivat totta, ja jos joku kieltäytyisi juomasta, niin eikö häntä pitäisi epäillä salailusta?"_

_"Niin ja silloin myös unohdettaisiin kaikki, mistä oltiin sovittu..."_

_"Vain ne, joilla on huono sietokyky. Mutta meillähän sitä ongelmaa ei ole, vai mitä Tino?"_

_"Hah eipä kai..."_

_"Jospa otettaisiin vielä toiset."_

"Noniin, anna tulla vain", Ivan sanoi ja nojasi vanhaan raskaaseen pöytään, joka oli ainoa kunnollinen huonekalu huoneessa sen tuolin lisäksi, mihin Tino oli sidottu. Loput huoneen esineistä olivat vain epämääräistä roinaa.

Tino puri huultansa pohtiessaan, mitä kysyisi ensimmäiseksi. Hänellä oli niin paljon kysymyksiä...

"Miksi sinä lähdit?" Tino yllättyi itsekin kysymystään. Järkevämpää tai tärkeämpää olisi ollut kysyä, miksi Ivan oli kidnapannut heitä ja olivatko kaikki turvassa. Jostain syystä Tinolla kuitenkin oli tunne, että Ivanin lähtö liittyi asiaan jotenkin...

"En ainakaan vapaaehtoisesti. Minut pakotettiin lähtemään", Ivan vastasi ja puhui nyt vakavalla sävyllä.

"Miksi?" Tino kysyi.

Ivan virnisti ilkikurisesti.

"Minun vuoroni, muistatko?"

Tino melkein huokaisi turhautumisesta. Hän nyökkäsi.

Ennen kysymystään Ivan kuitenkin päätti, että he ottaisivat yhdet kulaukset.

"Joten..." Ivan aloitti pohtivasti ja tutkaili taas taskumattiaan. "Mitä sinä tiedät lähdöstäni?

"En yhtään mitään", Tino vastasi rehellisesti.

"Et _yhtään _mitään?" Ivan varmisti ja nosti kulmiaan hieman epäilevästi.

Tino puristi päätään.

"Yhtenä päivänä et vain ilmestynyt töihin, ja joku kertoi minulle vain, että olit lopettanut. Yritin kysellä tarkemmin, mutta kukaan ei tuntunut tietävän syytä lähtöösi."

Tinon lopetettua vastauksensa Ivan alkoi nauraa.

"Uskomatonta. He siis salasivat sen jopa _sinulta._"

"Minkä?" Tino kysyi kulmat kurtussa. Kaikki alkoi tuntua kokoajan sekavammalta. Hän mietti alkoikohan vodkakin jo vaikuttaa hänen ajatteluunsa.

"Onko tuo sinun seuraava kysymyksesi? Ivan kysyi.

Tino nyökkäsi.

"Selvä", Ivan nyökkäsi myöskin ja antoi Tinolle taas uuden kulauksen vodkaansa.

"Noin puoli vuotta sitten, siis hieman ennen lähtöäni, toin esille muutamia ideoita... Eräänlaisia uudistuksia. Tiedäthän, kuulustelu metodeihin ja sen sellaiseen. Jotkut eivät kuitenkaan tuntuneet pitävän ideoistani..."

"Kerro tarkemmin", Tino vaati.

"No ensinnäkin en ollut kovin tyytyväinen poliisitalon johtoon... Toiseksi halusin enemmän vapautta kuulustelutapoihin", Ivan vastasi kierrellen.

"Enemmän vapautta... Tarkoitatko, että olisit halunnut käyttää kovempia otteita?" Tino tiesi Ivanin olevan luonteeltaan väkivaltaan taipuvainen, vaikka tämä olikin saanut itsensä aina hillittyä. Verenhimo kuitenkin näkyi miehen silmistä.

"Jos sinä sen noin haluat ilmaista", Ivan naurahti.

"No niin, minun vuoroni kysyä", Ivan sanoi ja käveli pari askelta taas pöydältä antaakseen Tinolle jälleen hieman vodkaa. Hän otti itsekin kulauksen.

"Muistatko mistä sait tämän?" Ivan kysyi ja hipaisi kevyesti Tinon silmäkulmassa olevaa haaleaa arpea. Tino kavahti vaistomaisesti kauemmaksi tuntiessaan vangitsijansa kylmän kosketuksen.

Jos joku muu olisi esittänyt Tinolle tuon saman kysymyksen, hän olisi vastannut että oli laatikoilleen kumartuessaan kolauttanut sen pöydän reunaan. Se oli kuitenkin vale.

"En muista", Tino vastasi hiljaa.

_Kun Tino aamulla avasi silmänsä, ensimmäinen ajatus oli: pyydän, älä anna sen olla paha. _

_Ja "sillä" hän tarkoitti krapulaa. Tai darraa, jurria tai miksi sitä halusikaan kutsua._

_Hyvin hitaasti Tino nousi istumaan. Hän tunnusteli oloaan. Ei kovin paha; ainoastaan hieman päänsärkyä ja järjetön jano. Varovasti hän nousi seisomaan, päässä huippasi, mutta muuten kaikki tuntui olevan ihan kunnossa. Hän lähti kävelemään keittiöön, jossa hän otti ensimmäisen eteensä tulevan lasin ja täytti sen vedellä. Hän joi ahnaasti ainakin neljä lasillista putkeen._

_Se helpotti hieman._

_Sitten hän lähti kohti kylpyhuonetta, teki tarpeensa ja otti pitkän suihkun. Kuivatellessaan hiuksiaan pyyhkeeseen peilin edessä, jokin kuvajaisessa kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Jostain valui verta. Tino kosketti silmäkulmaansa, jossa oli mustelma sekä haava, josta veri valui. Tino etsi haavaan laastarin._

_Hänellä ei ollut mitään muistikuvaa, mistä haava oli tullut._

Ivan purskahti kovaan nauruun kuullessaan Tinon vastauksen.

"Sinä taidat sitten muistaa, vai?" Tino mutisi kiusaantuneena.

"Kyllä, minä muistan", Ivan myönsi saatuaan naurunsa kuriin. "Muistatko kuitenkin milloin sait sen?

Tino nyökkäsi.

"En vain muista miten sain sen..."

"Me jouduimme pieneen tappeluun", Ivan sanoi ja hymyili leveästi muistolleen. Yhtäkkiä Tino olikin hyvin tyytyväinen, ettei muistanut sen tarkemmin.

"Tai no, minähän siinä tappelussa olin ja sinä sait sivullisena pullosta otsaasi", Ivan tarkensi naurahtaen.

Tino päätti vaihtaa aihetta.

"Joten sinut pakotettiin lähtemään, mutta ketkä pakottivat?" Tino kysyi uuden kysymyksen.

"Onko sillä sinulle merkitystä?"

"On."

He tuijottivat toisiaan tiiviisti. Sitten yllättäen Ivan kumartui avaamaan Tinon siteitä.

"Naurettavaa, että aikuista miestä täytyy juottaa. Saat juoda nyt itse", Ivan sanoi ja ojensi taskumattinsa Tinon vapaille käsille.

Tino katsoi Ivania ymmällään. Kuinkakohan paljon tämä oli itse juonut?

"Älä kuitenkaan yritä mitään", Ivan varoitti ja poimi rojujen seasta vanhan rautaisen vesiputken.

"Juo", mies komensi ja osoitti pulloa uudella rautaisella aseellaan. Tinoa ei houkuttanut tietää, miltä putken isku tuntuisi, joten hän joi. Hän tunsi jo alkoholin vaikutuksen lievästi kehossaan ja mielessään. Se ei ollut hyvä juttu.

"Joten halusit siis tietää, ketkä tiesivät lähtöni syyt..." Ivan sanoi vakavasti ja katsoi Tinoa, jonka silmät alkoivat jo näyttää sameammilta. Ivan virnisti hieman.

"Niin", Tino myönsi ja otti huikan, kun Ivan osoitti pulloa taas rautaputkellaan.

"Molemmat Beilschmidtit, Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Łukasiewicz sekä rakkaat ystäväsi Berwald ja Den", Ivan luetteli monotonisesti katse seinässä.

"Mutta... Miksi sitten napata viattomia?" Tino kysyi ihmeissään.

Ivan vilautti häijyn hymynsä.

"He ovat suurin osa liian vaikeita napattaviksi... Sitä paitsi, eikös se ole pahempi kidutuskeino nähdä läheistensä kärsivät kuin kestää se itse?" Ivan selitti, eikä katumuksesta ollut tietoakaan.

Tino yhdisti helposti kidnapatut ja mukana olleet. Paitsi...

"Mutta entä Raivis? Hän ei ole ollut kuvioissa kauaa, eikä sitä paitsi ole kenenkään kostosi kohteen kanssa kovin läheinen..."

"Aah se nuori poika?" Ivan muisteli. "Hän oli tavallaan vahinko... Siskoni sattuivat törmäämään häneen vahingossa, eivätkä keksineet muuta kuin ottaa hänet mukaansa."

"Entäs miten teit sen? Jäämättä kii... Siis pääsit sisälle ja kaikkea..." Tinon ajatukset alkoivat käydä yhä epäselvemmiksi. Hän käytti kaiken tahdonvoimansa yrittäessään keskittyä kysymyksiin, jotka hänen oli tarkoitus kysyä.

"Hah, no se oli helppoa", Ivan tuhahti pilkallisesti, "minulla on edelleen avaimet lähes joka paikkaan siinä rakennuksessa, ja lisäksi vielä salasanat tarvittaviin tietokantoihin."

Tino yritti sisäistää kuulemaansa ja miettiä, mitä hänen pitikään kysyä seuraavaksi. Ivan tuntui unohtaneen heidän pikku pelinsä.

"Entäs… Mitä seuraavaksi?"

"Hmm?"

"Niin että... Kun tämä loppuu - tai siis et sinä voi meitä täällä loputtomuuksiin pitää", Tino yritti selventää.

"Aah, niin..." Ivan aloitti ja näytti pohtivan hetken. "Katsotaan nyt mitä tapahtuu, mutta älä huoli; minä kyllä keksin aina jotakin."

"Entäs mitä sinä olet tehnyt heille?" Tinon ajatukset poukkoilivat aiheesta toiseen. "Ei kai kukaan ole... Ovathan he kaikki ihan hengissä?"

Ivan katsoi Tinon alkoholin samentamia silmiä. Niistä pystyi silti erottamaan selvästi aidon huolen...

"_Ivan, anna olla jo... Sinun käy vielä huonosti."_

"_Ivan minä pyydän..."_

"_Ivan!"_

"Ovat", Ivan totesi värittömästi, aivan kuin ei haluaisi enää jatkaa aiheesta.

"Mit-mitä sinä teit heille?" Tino takelteli. "Miten sait heidät kaikki itkemään?"

Ivanin ilmeettömät kasvot saivat pian Tinon kysymyksen jälkeen niille ominaisen virneen.

"Haluatko sinä _todella _tietää?"

Tino epäröi hetken. Mitä jos hän saisi kuulla jotakin mitä hänen ei kuuluisi? Jotakin liian henkilökohtaista. Toisaalta hän halusi tietää, että voisi tarvittaessa myös auttaa heitä jotenkin. Eniten häntä vaivasi Nor.

"Minä..."

"Niin?"

"En halua. En halua tietää", Tino vastasi katsomatta Ivania.

"Oletko aivan varma?"

Tino nyökytti päätään ja piti katseensa lattiassa.

"Tiedätkös, tiedän paljon asioita jotka eivät minulle edes kuulu... Sellaisia asioita, jotka kuitenkin saattaisivat kiinnostaa sinuakin..."

Tino piti edelleen katseensa lattiassa.

"Itkisitköhän sinä, jos kertoisin saman mitä sille ystävällesi?"

Tinon katse ponnahti Ivanin silmiin.

"Oletko vielä ihan varma, ettet halua tietää?" Ivan kysyi ja hänen ilmeensä alkoi muistuttaa jo mielipuolista. Miehen tiukassa otteessa oleva rautaputki ei ainakaan laimentanut tätä vaikutelmaa.

Tino ei tiennyt mitä vastata.

"Kerro", sana kuitenkin lipsahti hänen suustaan, ennen kuin hän edes huomasi sitä itse.

* * *

"Söisit nyt edes vähäsen", ystävälliset kasvot sekä suuret rinnat omistava nainen pyysi, ja yritti ojentaa Norille omenaa.

"Lupaan, että se ei ole myrkytetty tai mitään", nainen yritti suostutella ilmeetöntä miestä, joka kuitenkin vain käänsi päänsä pois.

"Hei Natalia, tämä yksi ei syö mitään."

Nataliaksi kutsuttu pitkähiuksinen nainen ilmestyi omenaa pitelevän naisen taakse.

"Ei se ole meidän ongelmamme, nääntyköön jos tahtoo", Natalia sanoi kylmästi.

"Onkohan hänellä kaikki ihan hyvin? Hän on ollut tuollainen koko ajan - ei ole syönyt eikä puhunut mitään..."

"Älä sinä sitä murehdi, Katyusha. Mennään jo."

Katyusha loi vielä yhden huolestuneen katseen riutuneen näköiseen nuoreen mieheen, ja sulki oven lähtiessään. Nor ei edes säpsähtänyt kun raskas ovi pamahti kiinni.

* * *

Ei mitään kovin _sadistista_ tai muuten kamalaa tässä luvussa, mutta kyllä tässä ficissä vielä yksi tai useampikin tulee loukkaantumaan... (Tiedän jo ketkä ja miten heheheh...)

**Susa J**: Haha iso pitkä takki täynnä povitaskuja, jossa jokaisessa oma pullo:D kiitos!

**Vilma. N**: Kiitos, pohjoismaat on ihania:)

**Chiboku:** Kyllä, eikös olekin ärsyttävää?:D tykkään vihjailla, koska tykkään itse aina lukiessani/katsoessani/ym arvailla mitä tulee tapahtumaan..:P

**o0RiDa0o**: Hyvä, Kiitos:D

**SnowyRena**: Kiitos!:))

**Snowiis**: Kiva kuulla, niitä oli kiva kirjoitellakin, kiitos:)

**MelanieVimpula**: Ei Ivania ilman vodkaa:D kiitos!

**Haini:** Kyllä oikeaan suuntaan ajattelet, tulevissa luvuissa selviää vielä lisää:) Kiva kuulla pohdintaa joltakin joka ei tiedä tulevia tapahtumia, kun itse ei aina välttämättä tajua aina ihan tarkkaan miten muut asiat näkevät, kun pystyy "näkemään tulevaisuuteen":D

**RikaCuome**: Se selviää myöhemmin tarkemmin;)


	10. Laukaukset

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Kolme lukua tämän jälkeen...

Huomenna saa avata suklaakalenterin!:D

**_Varoitus:_** Hyvin sekava ja pomppiva luku tulossa...

* * *

Nor tuijotti eteensä näkemättä mitään. Hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömämmät kuin koskaan. Hän toivoi, että voisi olla sisältäkin yhtä tyhjä kuin miltä näytti ulospäin. Mutta hänen ajatuksensa eivät jättäneet häntä rauhaan. Yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan hän kuuli Braginskin sanat:

_"Olet pelkkä korvike."_

Se sattui. Hän oli tuntenut tämän saman kivun, tämän saman pistoksen sydämessään ennekin, muttei koskaan näin voimakkaana. Ei koskaan näin yhtäjaksoisena. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitä se oli, mutta se oli tarpeeksi peittämään alleen nälän, kylmyyden ja väsymyksen.

Nor puristi käsillään koukussa olevia jalkojaan polvistaan vielä lähemmäksi itseään, kuin yrittääkseen pitää itsensä kasassa. Hän painoi päänsä polviin ja antoi kyyneleiden jälleen tulla.

* * *

Oli alkanut taas satamaan. Berwald ajoi autoa niin lujaa, kuin muun liikenteen ja juuri kastuneen asvaltin rajoissa uskalsi. Den otti yhteyttä muihin radiopuhelimen välityksellä.

"Gil, saitteko Eduardin lähettämät tiedot?"

"Juu, ollaan juuri matkalla siihen suutaan. Antonio ajaa," radiopuhelimessa vastattiin.

"Entäs tiedättekö muista?"

"Arthur otti äsken juuri yhteyttä, kaikki muutkin ovat matkalla siihen suuntaan."

"Selvä, ottakaa heti yhteyttä jos tarkka sijainti löytyy."

"Tietysti."

Den sulki radiopuhelimen ja huokaisi hiljaa. Kaksikko oli hetken hiljaa.

"Minua pelottaa, Berw", Den sanoi yllättäen.

Berwald vilkaisi sivusilmällä Denin vakavia ja kalpeita kasvoja.

"Tiedän", Berwald vastasi hiljaa.

"Jos heille on tapahtunut jotakin niin..." Den jatkoi ja hänen äänensä lähestyi särkymispistettä.

"Keskitytään nyt vain löytämään heidät", Berwald sanoi karhealla äänellä, ja puristi huomaamattaan rattia niin kovaa, että rystyset muuttuivat valkoisiksi. Hän yritti keskittyä pelkästään ajamiseen, hän ei saisi antaa ajatustensa lähteä samaan suuntaan kuin Denin.

Den nyökkäsi ja haroi hiuksiaan.

"Hemmetti."

* * *

"Kerro."

"Oletko nyt sitten varma?" Ivan kysyi hymyillen sairasta hymyään.

"Olen", Tino nyökkäsi, vaikka todellisuudessa hän ei edes muistanut, milloin olisi viimeksi ollut näin epävarma.

"Hmm, mistäköhän alkaisin?" Ivan pohti ja lähti hitaasti kiertämään Tinoa. "Sinähän tiedät, että Den ja Berwald ovat tunteneet toisensa jo paljon ennen teitä muita."

Tino nyökkäsi ja seurasi katseellaan häntä kiertelevää Ivania. Samalla jännitys kasvoi lähes sietämättömäksi; aivan kuin jokin olisi pusertanut hänen sisuksiaan ilmattomaan tilaan. Miten Berwald ja Den liittyivät Norin kyyneliin? Alitajunnassaan Tino tiesi jo vastauksen, mutta hän ei antanut itsensä uskoa siihen.

"Oletko koskaan ajatellut, että heidän välillään saattaisi olla muutakin kuin pelkkää ystävyyttä?"

Tino ei vastannut. Hän ei enää katsonut Ivania, vaan piti katseensa tiukasti sylissään. Hän tiesi. Hän ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt että hän tiesi. Hänen ei kuuluisi tietää, mutta hän tiesi.

"Se on jo ohi..." Tino kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että sitä hädin tuskin kuuli. Tämä oli hänellekin arka aihe.

"Aah niin", Ivan sanoi kepeästi.

"Berwaldhan lopetti sen löydettyään jotain _muuta_", Ivan jatkoi ja loi pitkän ja paljoapuhuvan katseen Tinoon.

Tino ei vielä nostanut katsettaan. Hän tunsi ahdistusta, turhautumista, vihaa sekä surua. Kaikkea samaan aikaan, ja alkoholi tuntui vielä kärjistävän näitä muutenkin vaarallisia tunteita. Hän tunsi silmiensä kostuvat tunteiden ottaessa vallan, mutta ei antanut kyyneleiden valua.

"Mitä sinä sanoit Norille?" Tino sanoi hampaidensa välistä ja nosti hitaasti katseensa nyt hänen edessään seisovan miehen silmiin.

Ivan kohotti hieman kulmiaan ja hymyili julmasti.

"Että hän on pelkkä korvike. Toinen vaihtoehto."

Tino katsoi Ivania raivoissaan. Den ja Nor eivät virallisesti olleet yhdessä, mutta he kaikki tiesivät tunteista, joita näillä kahdella oli toisiaan kohtaan. Samalla lailla, kun he kaikki viisi varmasti tiesivät, että Berwaldin ja Tinonkin välillä oli jotakin ystävyyttä syvempää. Näitä asioita ei ehkä ollut vielä sanottu ääneen, mutta se ei silti tarkoittanut ettei niitä olisi.

"Miten sinä -" Tino aloitti raivoissaan.

"Minä kerroin totuuden. Kuulin kerran erittäin, eh, mielenkiintoisen keskustelun Denin ja Berwaldin välillä. Kuulin kuinka Den itse sanoi asian", Ivan keskeytti Tinon. Hänen äänensä oli välinpitämätön.

Tino jäykistyi hetkeksi Ivanin sanoista. Hän antoi niiden upota hetken tajuntaansa, mutta sitten raivo Ivania kohtaan tuli takaisin.

"Miten sinä SAATOIT!" Tino huusi ja ponnahti ylös tuolilta tönäisten Ivania samalla tämän rintaan. Ivan kuitenkin vain hädin tuskin heilahti.

"Den ei tarkoittanut mitä sanoi!" Tino jatkoi, ja vielä seistessäänkin hän joutui katsomaan Ivania ylöspäin.

"Mistä sinä sen tiedät?" Ivan kysyi täysin tyynenä.

Tino puuskahti suurieleisesti.

"Kaikki ei aina ole siltä, miltä näyttää... Tunteet, kuten rakkaus, ovat monimutkaisia asioita!" Tino hengitti raskaasti hetken, kunnes jatkoi kylmästi: "Mutta mistä _sinä_ sen voisit tietää..."

Noiden sanojen jälkeen Tino tunsi kipua vasemmassa poskessaan. Ivan oli läimäyttänyt häntä kovaa avokämmenellä. Tino hoipersi iskun voimasta pari pientä askelta taaksepäin pitääkseen tasapainonsa. Ivan tönäisi hänet takaisin tuoliin ja nojasi sitten Tinoa kohden ottaen tukea tuolin selkänojan reunoista. Miehen silmät kiiluivat raivosta.

"Tino, minä -"

Mutta Ivan ei saanut tilaisuutta lopettaa kun huoneen ovi yllättäen pamahti auki. Salamannopeasti Ivan suoristautui, veti aseen taskustaan ja osoitti sillä Tinoa.

"Ei askeltakaan tai ammun", Ivan sanoi jäätävästi huoneeseen rynnistäneille.

Berwald ja Den jähmettyivät paikoilleen. Molemmilla oli aseet kohotettuina. He eivät luultavasti olleet tienneet, ketä huoneessa olisi. Miesten yllättyneisyys ja pelko oli kuitenkin peitetty ilmeettömän maskin taakse. Ainoastaan silmistä pystyi näkemään sen tunteiden kaaoksen, joka heidät sisällään pyöri.

"Laskekaa aseenne ja potkaiskaa ne tänne", Ivan käski eikä siirtänyt asettaan Tinon ohimolta. Berwald ja Den katsahtivat toisiaan, mutta tekivät sitten niin kuin Ivan oli sanonut.

Tino katsoi Berwaldia suoran silmiin. Silmälasien taakse peitetyt taivaansiniset silmät katsoivat taas huolissaan asetta, jolla Ivan tähtäsi Tinoa. Muuten Tino näytti olevan kunnossa, lukuun ottamatta hieman punottavaa poskea. Ja hieman harottavia silmiä... Aivan kuin Tino olisi ollut humalassa?

"Mitä hemmettiä sinä meinaat Braginski?" Den kysyi yllättäen ärtyneenä.

"Sinun ei tarvitse miettiä sitä nyt", Ivan totesi edes katsomatta Deniin.

Tino katsoi nyt Berwaldin sijasta Ivania. Miehen silmät eivät olleet tarkentuneet mihinkään ja koko miehen olemus oli raivosta jäykkä. Tino kuitenkin tunnisti Ivanin katseen; hän ajatteli. Berwaldin ja Denin yllättävästä tulosta huolimatta Ivan ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut hermostuneelta. Aivan kuin hän olisi koko ajan tiennyt, että tällainenkin tilanne olisi hyvin mahdollinen.

* * *

"Miten hitossa täällä voi olla näin sokkeloista?" Gilbert tuhahti.

"Pakko myöntää, että Braginskin onnistui löytää täydellinen paikka", Ludwig myönsi.

Veljekset kulkivat hämäriä käytäviä pitkin. Alfred oli löytänyt vanhalle varastorakennukselle ensimmäisenä ja neuvonut muut perille. Itse maanpäällinen rakennus ei ollut kovin suuri, ja he olivat aluksi lähteneet etsimään napattuja kaikki yhdessä. Sisällä oli kuitenkin paljastunut, että suurin osa varastotilasta olikin maan alla. He olivat päättäneet jakautua pareihin, jotta etsiminen kävisi nopeammin. Kellari kun _todellakin_ oli sokkeloinen. Niinpä Gilbert ja Ludwig, Antonio ja Francis, Alfred ja Matthew, Arthur ja Feliks sekä Den ja Berwald lähtivät erisuuntiin.

"Hemmetti, taas yksi haarauma", Gilbert kirosi ja pysähtyi, kun käytävä jota he kulkivat, jakautui kahteen eri suuntaan.

"Hmm, kumpaan suuntaan mennään?" Ludwig pohti, ja osoitti taskulampullaan käytäviä saadakseen lisää näkyvyyttä.

"Olisi varmaan parempi tutkia molemmat."

"Mutta kumpi ensin?"

Ludwig odotti Gilbertin vastausta, mutta sitä ei tullut. Hän katsoi veljeään, jolla oli Ludwigille tuttu ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ei", Ludwig sanoi tiukasti. Oli vaikea uskoa, että Gilbert oli todellisuudessa se vanhempi veli.

"Miksi? Saamme käytävät paljon nopeammin tutkittua, jos menemme eri suuntiin", Gilbert sanoi malttamattomasti.

"Se on liian vaarallista."

"Ja pah, emmehän me tähänkään mennessä ole nähneet ketään."

"Niin mutta -"

"Ja sitä paitsi, kyllä minä uskon että pärjäämme ihan hyvin. Se on vain yksi käytävä. Tutkimme ne, ja sitten palaamme tähän takaisin. Molemmilla kokoajan radiopuhelin valmiina, jos jotakin sattuu."

Ludwig mietti ja katsoi veljeään pitkään. Lopulta hän huokaisi ja nyökkäsi.

"Hyvä on, mutta ei sitten mitään uhkarohkeaa."

"Ei tietenkään", Gilbert sanoi, otti omankin taskulamppunsa esiin ja katosi pimeään käytävään.

* * *

Artur ja Feliks kulkivat varuillaan erästä täysin mustaa käytävää pitkin. Arthur piteli taskulamppua ja valaisi heille tietä, Feliks piteli asetta. He olivat hiljaa yrittäen kuulla pienimmänkin äänen, joka voisi auttaa heitä etsinnöissä.

"Kuulitko tuon?" Arthur sanoi yllättäen ja pysähtyi.

"Minkä?" Feliks kysyi ja pysähtyi hänkin kuuntelemaan.

"Askelia?" Feliks varmisti Arthurilta, kun ääni alkoi kuulua yhä selvemmin.

Arthur nyökkäsi ja kuiskasi: "Mennään hieman takaisinpäin käytävän risteymään."

He kulkivat vähän matkaan tulosuuntaansa, ja asettuivat nurkan taakse odottamaan askelien aiheuttajaa. Arthur sammutti taskulampun, mutta Feliks piteli edelleen asettaan koholla.

Askeleet voimistuivat. He pystyivät erottamaan, että tulijoita oli ainakin kaksi. Arthur otti omankin aseensa sekä taskulamppunsa esiin. Kun askelten aiheuttajat olivat aivan muutamien metrien päässä heistä, Arthur nyökkäsi Feliksille merkiksi ja he tulivat osittain esiin nurkantakaa ja osoittivat tulijoita aseillaan sekä taskulampulla. Hetkessä myös heidät oli valaistu taskulampulla ja kaksi asetta oli valmiina ampumaan takaisin.

"Tiedän kyllä, ettet sinä minusta hirveästi pidä, Arthur, mutta eikö tämä mene jo hieman liian pitkälle?" he kuulivat Alfredin _("leikkisän") _äänen sanovan.

Arthur ja Feliks tarkensivat katsettaan ja näkivät edessään Alfredin ja Matthewin.

"Mitä te täällä teette?" Arthur kysyi näreissään turhasta säikähdyksestä ja laski aseensa.

"Samaa voisin kysyä teiltä. Käytävät varmaan risteävät toisiaan", Alfred vastasi ja katseli ympärilleen, vaikka ei hän paljoa nähnyt.

"Oletteko löytäneet mitään tai ketään?" Feliks kysyi laskien hänkin aseensa.

"Ei, ei yhtään mitään", Alfred vastasi puristellen päätään. Hän oli hyvin turhautunut.

"Entä tiedättekö muista?" Arthur kysyi.

Alfred ja Matthew puristivat hiljaisina päitään.

"Te?" Alfred kysyi.

"Ei, pitäisiköhän ottaa muihin yhteyttä?" Artur vastasi ja osoitti taskulampullaan radiopuhelinta Alfredin kädessä.

"Selvä."

* * *

Berwald ei vieläkään saanut katsettaan irti Ivanin pistoolista, joka osoitti edelleen kohti Tinoa. Hän ei edes halunnut ajatella, mitä tapahtuisi jos Ivan vahingossa tai tahallaan painaisisi liipaisinta.

"Annoimme jo aseemme, voisitko nyt osoittaa _sillä _jonnekin muualle?" Berwald sanoi jähmeästi ja osoitti katseellaan pistoolia.

Ivan mulkaisi Berwaldia, eikä liikahtanutkaan. Tino tunsi päähänsä osoittavasta aseesta huolimatta olonsa melko rauhalliseksi, johtuen luultavasti vodkasta. Tai sitten jostakin muusta... Sisimmässään hän tiesi, ettei Ivan ampuisi häntä. Siksi hän olikin enemmän huolissaan Berwaldista ja Denistä.

"Haloo, Berwald ja Den, kuuletteko te?" huoneessa kaikui yllättäen Alfredin särisevä ääni. Se tuli radiopuhelimesta Berwaldin taskussa.

Berwald liikahti. Jos hän vain saisi nopeasti pyydettyä apua... Hän kohotti kättään kohti taskua, mikä ei valitettavasti jäänyt Ivanilta huomaamatta. Hopeahiuksinen mies otti muutaman pitkät ja nopean askeleen kohti ruotsalaista, kohotti rautaputkea ja iski sillä radiopuhelimen käyttökelvottomaksi. Samalla rikki taisivat mennä myös Berwaldin alimmat kylkiluut. Mies henkäisi kivusta ja taipui kaksinkerroin. Den älähti samanaikaisesti vieressä yllätyksestä.

"Berwald!" Tino huudahti alkoholin hidastamana, vasta kun Ivan jo osoitti häntä taas aseellaan ja Berwald oli saanut itsensä jo lähes suoristettua. Lyöty mies piteli kylkeään ja hengitti raskaasti.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Den kysyi huolestuneena, muttei uskaltanut liikkua auttamaan ystäväänsä, ettei suututtaisi taas Ivania.

"Ei tässä mitään..." Berwald mutisi, mutta piteli edelleen kyljestään.

Yllättäen ovi kävi jälleen. Jokaisen huoneessa olijan sydän jätti lyönnin väliin, ennen kuin paljastui kuka huoneeseen tällä kertaa ryntäsi.

"Veli! He ovat täällä!" kaunis nuori pitkähiuksinen nainen huudahti katse Ivanissa.

"Huomaan", Ivan vastasi matalalla hieman sarkastisella äänellä.

"Oh", Natalia äännähti ja kiinnitti huomiota Berwaldiin ja Deniin.

Berwaldin ja Denin huomio taas kiinnittyi Natalian pitelemään veriseen veitseen. Denin silmät laajenivat hieman, mutta hän ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään.

"Ketä sinä..." Tino sanoi hitaasti havaitessaan veren ja veitsen hieman muita jäljessä.

Natalia ei kiinnittänyt Tinoon eikä tämän sanoihin mitään huomiota. Naisen koko huomio oli Ivanissa.

"Veli, mitä sinä aiot nyt?"

Ivan katsoi lyhyesti siskoaan ja vastasi tylysti: "Älä sinä sitä murehdi."

Natalia vaikeni, muttei siirtänyt lähes palvovaa katsettaan Ivanista.

Hetken oli aivan hiljaista.

"Nat, ota tanskalainen ja mene edeltä", Ivan sanoi ja osoitti rautaputkella Denin suuntaan.

"Oxenstierna, suoristaudu. Sinä kuljet heidän perässään", Ivan komensi ja siirsi aseen nyt osoittamaan kohti Berwaldia.

"Tino sinä tulet myös, mutta älä yritäkään mitään. Tiedät kyllä, mitä sitten tapahtuu", Ivan jakoi puhuen nyt Tinolle, ja liikautti hieman varoitukseksi asetta.

Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ottaa askeltakaan, kun huoneen ovi aukesi kolmannen kerran. Alfred seisoi ovensuulla osoittaen Ivania pistoolillaan. Tällä kertaa Ivanilla ei ollut paljon aikaa ajatella.

Ivan painoi liipaisinta.

Alfred painoi liipaisinta.

Kaksi lähes samanaikaista laukausta kaikuivat vanhan rakennuksen rakenteissa.

* * *

Kolkolkol - kuka saa osuman ja kenen vertan on Natin veitsessä?:P

**HulluRichie**: Kiitos!:D

**Haini**: Kyllä, täytyy lukijallekin antaa vähän ajatustyötä ja jotakin mitä odottaa:P Olen erittäin iloinen lukiessani erilaisia tulkintoja - olivat ne millaisia sitten tahansa:)

**Vilma. N**: Kyllä, flashbackit ovat yleensä missä tahansa ihania - ja tämä tarina tarvitsee niitä;)

**o0RiDa0o:** Haha:D

**Snowiis**: Kiitos, yritän pitää jännityksen yllä ihan viimeiseen lukuun saakka:)

**MelanieVimpula:** Kiitos!:))


	11. Veri

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Tuota lukujen suhteen tuli vähän muutoksia: tajusin, etten millään saa seuraavan luvun tapahtumia yhteen lukuun, joten jaan sen luultavasti puoliksi. Eli näillä näkymin lukuja pitäisi tulla ainakin yksi enemmän, kuin oli tarkoitus:)

Jos tuntee olevansa välillä ihan pihalla, niin suosittelen että ainakin selailisi vanhoja lukuja - alan tässä pikkuhiljaa meinaan tarkentamaan sinne tänne tunkemiani vihjailuja ja semmoista;)

* * *

Kaksi laukausta pamahtivat lähes samanaikaisesti niin, että niistä tullut ääni vahvistui moninkertaiseksi. Kammottava ääni kajahteli tyhjissä käytävissä.

"Kuulitko tuon?" Artur kysyi huolestuneena Feliksiltä. Kun Berwald ja Den eivät olleet vastanneet, Alfred ja Matthew olivat päättäneet mennä etsimään heitä siitä suunnasta, minne nämä pohjoismaalaiset olivat lähteneet. Arthur mietti, olivatkohan Alfred ja Matthew löytäneet heidät. Ja tulikohan äskeinen ääni heidän suunnastaan...?

"Oliko se...?" Feliks kysyi jähmeästi uskaltamatta sanoa arvaustaan ääneen.

"Umm", Arthur nyökkäsi ja nielaisi. Se oli selvästikin ollut laukaus.

"Missäköhän kaikki muut ovat?" Feliks pohti ja otti radiopuhelimensa esiin.

He eivät itse kuitenkaan ehtineet ottaa kehenkään yhteyttä, kun radiopuhelimessa jo särähti Franciksen ääni: "Arthur, Feliks?"

Feliks ojensi puhelimen Arthurille, joka tunsi Franciksen paremmin.

"Täällä", Arthur vastasi.

"Luojan kiitos!" Francis huokaisi, "pelkäsimme, ettemme saa kehenkään yhteyttä!"

"Miten niin kehenkään? Eikö kukaan muu ole vastannut?" Arthurin tuuheiden kulmakarvojen väliin uurtui pieni ryppy huolesta.

"Ei... Te olette ainoat... Tai no emme vielä kokeilleet Alfredia ja Matthewia."

"Näimme Alfredin ja Matthewin juuri äsken, mutta muista emme tiedä", Arthur kertoi ja yritti pitää kasvavan pelon kurissa.

"Hmm..." Francis mutisi, "ehkä pitäisi vain jatkaa etsintöjä ja toivoa, että edes joku löytyisi."

Arthur ja Feliks kuuluvat Antonion myötäilevän Franciksen sanoja taustalla.

"Hyvä on. Ottakaa heti yhteyttä jos jotakin tapahtuu", Arthur huokaisi puhelimeen. "Ja ai niin. Kuulitteko tekin laukauksen?"

"Laukauksen?"

"Niin."

"Kyllä täällä taisi joku kajahtaa..."

"Selvä... No kertokaa jos jotain löytyy."

Arthur sulki radiopuhelimen ja pisti sen taskuunsa.

Jossain toisaalla rakennuksessa Francis ja Antonio sulkivat myös puhelimensa.

"Aah tämä on niin turhauttavaa!" Francis huokaisi. "Näitä käytäviä on täällä kymmeniä - mistä tietää vaikka olisimme kävelleet vain ympyrää?"

"Hmm totta, mutta mitä muuta voisimme...?" Antonio pohti ja pysähtyi äkisti.

"Mitä nyt?" Francis kysyi ja pysähtyi hänkin.

"Miksemme sitä aikaisemmin tajunneet?"

"Mitä?"

"Mehän löysimme tänne sen lelujäljittimen ansiosta? Sen siis pitäisi olla Raiviksella!" Antonio selitti innoissaan. "Nyt meidän täytyy vain hakea yksi navigaattori autoista!"

"Luuletko, että se toimii näin tarkasti?" Francis kysyi hieman epäilevästi, mutta samalla myös innoissaan tästä ideasta.

"Kannattaa ainakin kokeilla."

"Totta."

Francis ja Antonio lähtivät puolijuoksua eteenpäin, mutta kuljettuaan hetken aikaa Francis tajusi yhden asian: "Ööm, Antonio? Miten me löydämme uloskäynnin?"

* * *

_Oli kesä ja aamuyö. Ivan ja Tino olivat juuri lähteneet baarista (enemmän tai vähemmän juovuksissa), kun he törmäsivät joukkoon miehiä._

_"Hei, Ivan! Pitkästä aikaan, aru", mies jolla oli pitkä tumma ponihäntä huikkasi Ivanille._

_Ivan kääntyi mieheen päin ja tarkensi hieman katsettaan._

_"Wang? Siitä taitaa olla tosiaan hieman aikaa..." Ivan sanoi ja kääntyi sitten poispäin jatkaakseen matkaansa._

_"Tule, Tino..." Ivan kuiskasi ja vetäisi Tinon mukaansa._

_"Minne sinä menet?" Wang huusi Ivanin perään. "Minusta tuntuu, että meillä jäi viimeksi asiat vielä hieman kesken..."_

_Ivan pysähtyi. Mies näytti miettivän hetken, sitten hän kumartui hieman Tinon puoleen ja sanoi hiljaa: "Odota tässä."_

_Tino ihmetteli hieman, mutta nyökkäsi. Ivan lähti harppomaan Wangia kohti. _

_Tino seurasi tilannetta muutamien metrien päässä. Alkoholin takia hän ei pysynyt mukana keskustelussa, jota Ivan ja Wang kävivät, joten hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi muihin seikkoihin. Wangilla oli mukanaan muutama ystävä; tummahiuksisia kaikki. Nämä ystävät kuitenkin pysyivät hiljaisina. Kaikki miehet olivat myös paljon Ivania lyhyempiä. _

_Yksi miehistä käänsi yhtäkkiä ruskeat silmänsä kohti Tinoa. Miehen kasvot olivat ilmeettömät. Tinolle tuli outo tunne..._

_Seuraavaksi kun sinisilmäinen mies tarkensi huomiotaan, hän huomasi Ivanin ja Wangin tappelevan._

_"Hei!" Tino huikkasi ja otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs tappelua. Hän tunsi mielensä selkenevän nopeammin koko ajan. "Ivan, lopeta!"_

_Ivan ei kääntynyt Tinoa kohden. "Pysy siellä, Tino."_

_Tappelu jatkui. Tino ja Wangin ystävät pysyivät paikoillaan seuraamassa jokaista iskua. Ivan näytti olevan vahvoilla, mutta Tino huomasi Wangin seuralaisten olevan valmiina, jos jotakin tapahtuisi. Hänen piti saada Ivan lopettamaan..._

_"Ivan, anna olla jo... Sinun käy vielä huonosti", Tino aneli ja otti jälleen muutaman askeleen eteenpäin._

_"Pysy nyt vain kaukana!" Ivan huusi takaisin._

"_Ivan minä pyydän..." Tino jatkoi etenemistä. Hän tiesi, että jollakin paikalla olijoista olisi varmasti jotakin nyrkkejä terävämpää mukanaan._

_Ivan löi Wangin maahan. Samalla Tino huomasi sen häntä katsoneen ruskeasilmäisen miehen kohottavan jotakin. _

_"Ivan!" Tino huusi ja syöksähti eteenpäin._

_Ruskeasilmäisen miehen pitelemä lasinen pullo pamahti suoraan Tinon otsaan voimalla, joka sai pullon särkymään. Tinoa huimasi ja hän kaatui, mutta Ivan ehti ottaa hänet kiinni, ennen kuin hän osuisi maahan. Samaan aikaan Wang ystävineen jätti paikan._

_"Mitä hemmettiä sinä meinaat, Tino? Yritätkö tappaa itsesi?"_

_Tinon päässä pyöri. _

_"Hmm... Minä yrit-in vain..." Tino mumisi epämääräisesti._

_"Minähän käskin pysyä sivussa!" Ivan kuulosti vihaiselta, mutta silmissä oli huolestunut katse. Hän kosketti Tinon vertavuotavaa silmäkulmaa._

_"En minä voi.. nut... Vain katsella siv... sivussa... Kun yst... Satutetaan... Minä mielum... min vaikka kuoli... Kuolisin rak... Puolesta" Tino takelteli ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa._

"Minä vaikka kuolisin rakkaitteni puolesta." Ivan ei koskaan ajatellut joutuvansa todella todistamaan noita sanoja.

"Tino..." Berwald kuiskasi järkyttyneenä.

Kun Alfred oli ilmestynyt huoneeseen, Ivan ei ollut ehtinyt paljoa ajatella: hän oli painanut laukaisinta sen osoittaessa edelleen Berwaldia. Jostain syystä nyt Tino kuitenkin makasi lattialla Berwaldin sijaan... Tino oli syöksähtänyt luodin eteen. Ivan oli ampunut Tinoa. Miehen asetta pitelevä käsi tärisi ja ase putosi hiljaisesti kolahtaen lattialla.

Alfred taas oli tullessaan tähdännyt Ivania, joka kuitenkin vielä seisoi täysin vahingoittumana. Lattialla kuitenkin makasi Tinon lisäksi myös toinen hahmo; Natalia, joka oli ottanut luodin veljensä sijaan.

Huoneessa oli painostava hiljaisuus. Tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt.

"Ai perkele..." hiljainen mutina lopetti hiljaisuuden.

"Tino!" sekä Berwald että Den huudahtivat ja ryntäsivät kylkeään pitelevän suomalaisen luokse.

"Se osui kylkeen", Den sanoi.

"Umm", Berwald mumisi, riisui takkinsa ja repäisi siitä hihan irti.

"Auta minua tämän kanssa", ruotsalainen sanoi Denille, "meidän täytyy saada verenvuoto tyrehtymään."

"Selvä", Den sanoi ja auttoi Berwaldia parhaansa mukaan.

"Berwald..." Tino mumisi silmät kivusta ummessa, "Sattuu..."

"Tiedän, tiedän", Berwald sanoi tuskaisella äänellä, aivan kuin häneenkin olisi sattunut, "pian helpottaa."

Alfred seurasi tilannetta sivusta myöskin hieman järkyttyneenä. Sitten hän sai jotenkuten koottua itsensä.

"Älä liiku", amerikkalainen sanoi kylmästi Ivanille ja osoitti tätä jälleen aseellaan. Sitten hän kulki Natalian liikkumattoman ruumiin luo ja kokeili tämän pulssia.

"Hän on kuollut", Alfred ilmoitti vaimeasti. Luoti oli osunut lähelle sydäntä ja tuntui kuin koko lattia olisi lainehtinut verestä.

Berwald ja Den vilkaisivat nopeasti Alfredin ja Natalian ruumiin suuntaan, mutta keskittyivät sitten taas vain Tinoon. Ivan ei siirtänyt katsettaan pois Tinosta.

Alfred nielaisi. Hän oli tappanut tuon nuoren naisen. Alfred sulki varovasti naisen silmät. Hän ei ollut vielä koskaan tappanut ketään vahingossa. Jostain syystä hän ei pitänyt tästä tunteesta...

"Alfred, mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Matthew oli ilmestynyt hengästyneenä ovensuuhun. He olivat lähteneet etsimään Berwaldia ja Deniä yhdessä, mutta Alfred oli ollut paljon nopeampi joten Matthew oli jäänyt jälkeen.

"Matt", Alfred sanoi, "mene etsimään paikka, jossa kännykässä on kenttää, ja soita ambulanssi."

Matthew nyökkäsi kalpeana ja riensi tiehensä.

Huoneessa oli hiljaista lukuun ottamatta Tinon tuskaista nyyhkytystä. Ivan katsoi Berwaldin ja Denin verisiä käsiä ilmeettömänä, mutta normaalia kalpeampana.

Berwald yritti pitää itsensä tyynenä, jotta voisi tehdä kaikkensa auttaakseen Tinoa. Jokainen Tinon kivusta johtuva äännähdys kuitenkin pisti hänen sydämessään yhä enemmän ja enemmän. Tino oli pelastanut hänen henkensä... Oman henkensä uhalla.

Alfred seisoi sivussa ja osoitti aseellaan edelleen Ivania, joka oli kuitenkin jähmettynyt kuin patsaaksi. Odotus ja hiljaisuus eivät sopineet Alfredin luoneelle, joten hän antoi silmiensä vaeltaa huoneessa. Tuoli, pöytä, rojuja, hänen ampumansa naisen ruumis ja verinen veitsi. Alfredin otsa rypistyi. Kenen verta se oli?

* * *

_Ludwig astui hiljaisesti ja ehkä hieman jopa pelokkaasti sisään isoveljensä huoneeseen. Gilbert makoili sängyllä kirjoittaen päiväkirjaansa - tai no, yhtä niistä. Sänkyä vastapäätä oleva hylly oli täynnä jo täyttyneitä sivuja. Kaikki mustia ja nahkakantisia. Kukaan muu kuin Gilbert ei saanut koskea niihin._

_"Mitä?" Gilbert nosti katseensa pikkuveljeensä._

_"Leikkisitkö minun kanssani?" Ludwig kysyi varovasti._

_Gilbert katsoi hetken veljeään, hymyili ja pisti päiväkirjan syrjään._

_"Tietysti. Mitä sinä haluat leikkiä?"_

_"Piilosta."_

_"No leikitään sitten", Gilbert sanoi ja virnisti. "Etsi sinä ensin minut."_

_"Selvä", Ludwig sanoi innoissaan, "lasken sataan!"_

_"Ei, hitaasti kymmenen riittää ihan hyvin", Gilbert sanoi ja hyppäsi sängyltä. "Aloita kun sanon nyt."_

_Ludwig nyökkäsi ja katsoi ihaillen veljeään._

_Gilbert käveli ovensuulle ja huusi: "Nyt!"_

_Sitten hän pinkaisi juoksuun._

Ludwig oli jo käynyt läpi käytävät, jotka he olivat Gilbertin kanssa sopineet tarkistavansa, ja palannut takaisin käytävien risteymään. Gilbertiä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Hän odotti hetken, mutta päätti lopulta lähteä etsimään holtitonta veljeään.

Ludwig valaisi taskulampulla käytävää ja jonkin aikaa kuljettuaan päätti alkaa huutamaan Gilbertiä, ehkä näin tämä löytyisi nopeammin.

"Gilbert!"

"Gil!"

"Hei, Gil! Oletko löytänyt jotakin!"

Gilbertistä ei kuulunut mitään, mutta pian Ludwig näki edessään jotakin. Hän tarkensi taskulappunsa valoa lattialla näkyviin jälkiin. Lähestyessään Ludwig tajusi jälkien olevan verta.

"GILBERT?" Kauhu valtasi Ludwigin mielen kun hän lähti seuraamaan verisiä länttejä.

Painajainen kävi toteen kun nurkan takaa löytyi tajuton hahmo vatsallaan lattialta.

"Gil!" Ludwig juoksi veljensä luo ja käänsi tämän selälleen.

Gilbert oli aivan valkoinen. Hänen kätensä olivat vatsanpäällä kohdassa, josta veri tuli. Valkoinen paita oli värjäytynyt siitä aivan tummaksi...

Ludwig kokeili Gilbertin pulssia. Se tuntui, mutta heikosti. Vapisevin käsin mies repäisi paidastaan palasen ja painoi sillä viiltohaavaa.

"Gilbert, kiltti... Älä kuole", Ludwig aneli hiljaa tukkiessaan haavaa. Kyyneleet alkoivat valua hänen poskillaan.

Saatuaan vuodon edes jotenkuten tukittua Ludwig nosti isoveljensä syliinsä ja lähti etsimään uloskäyntiä.

* * *

Francis ja Antonio juoksivat hämäriä käytäviä pitkin avaten samalla jokaisen vastaantulevan oven.

"Kuka ihme päätti, että me kaksi työskentelemme yhdessä?" Francis puuskahti. "Tähän tarvittaisiin nyt joku hieman järjestelmällisempi."

"Totta", Antonio myönsi ja avasi jälleen yhden oven; huone oli tyhjä.

"Ääh tämä on turhauttavaa!" Francis huudahti ja potkaisi seuraavan oven auki.

Tällä kertaa huone ei ollut tyhjä. Huoneessa istui vanhaan hyllyyn sidottuna ruskeahiuksinen poika... Ei vaan...

"Elizaveta!" Francis huudahti.

"Francis?" Elizaveta kysyi ihmeissään, "mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Tulimme pelastamaan teidät tietysti", Francis melkein nauroi ilosta ja ryntäsi avaamaan naisen köydet.

Antoniokin tuli huoneeseen.

"Viimeinkin", espanjalainen hymyili.

"Tiedätkö, missä muut ovat?" Francis kysyi Elizavetalta.

"Muut? Onko täällä muitakin?" nainen kysyi ihmeissään ja haroi lyhyttä tukkaansa.

Francis oli unohtanut, ettei Elizaveta ollut tiennyt mitään nappauksista joutuessaan itse napatuksi.

"Kyllä, etkö ole nähnyt heitä?"

Elizaveta pudisti päätään.

Francis oli juuri sanomaisillaan jotakin, mutta kova pamahdus keskeytti hänet. Kaikki kolme hätkähtivät, kun jossain aivan lähellä laukesi ase.

Antonio ja Francis katsoivat huolissaan toisiaan. Se oli jo toinen laukaus, jonka he kuulivat.

* * *

("SPOILERS"): Joku muukin tulee vielä Natalian lisäksi kuolemaan tässä ficissä. :(

**Vilma. N**: Niin, voi Noria :(

**MelanieVimpula**: Hehe kiitos :D suklaaaa~

**o0RiDa0o**: Yritän;) Kiitos!

**Snowiis:** Ei kenellekään sais sanoa noin, mutta olen ilkeä kirjoittaja D: Kiitos paljon:))

**HulluRichie**: Kyllä, DenSua;) Aivan älyttömän suloinen paritus tämäkin! Hyvä että hajosit, saa tätä vähän huumorillakin ottaa :D

**Haini:** Juu, mutta pääsi Ivan onneksi Berwaldia sillä putkella vähän näpäyttämään..:D Toivoinkin, että kohtauksessa olisi myös jotain mikä saa kikattamaan, kiitos:D

**Chiboku:** Paranemiset! Kiitos:)

**sofia:** Erittäin hyvä arvaus;) Keksitkö siitä, että menivät eri suuntiin?


	12. Suunnitelma

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Jaahas, ei tämä ficci sittenkään taida tulla jouluksi valmiiksi vaikka vähän niin suunnittelinkin :D Tuntuu vähän, että tulee vielä yksi luku suunnitelmia enemmän... En tajua, minulla oli lopulle ihan tarkat asiat joka lukuun, mutta tekstiä tulikin sitten niin paljon, että mielummin pilkon sen useampaan osaan :P

**

* * *

**

Nor hätkähti, kun jossain hyvin lähellä laukaistiin ase. Huoli ystäviensä puolesta sai hänet heräämään horroksestaan. Olivatkohan Toris ja Raivis kunnossa? Oliko Ivan saanut muita napattua hänen jälkeensä? Kuka oli ampunut ja ketä?

Nor nousi huojuen pystyyn. Monen päivän syömättömyys heikotti oloa. Hän käveli huoneen ovelle ja koetti sitä. Tietenkin se oli lukossa. Mies katseli huoneen vanhoja hyllyjä, jotka olivat kaikki täynnä epämääräistä rojua. Hän löysi sen, mitä hakikin: rautalanganpätkän. Nor meni uudestaan ovelle ja alkoi nyt tiirikoida lukkoa metallinpätkänsä kanssa. Ovi lukkoineen oli vanhanaikainen, ja jo muutaman yrityksen jälkeen se aukeni kolahtaen.

* * *

Arthur huudahti tuskasta ja kaatui. Vaistomaisesti hänen kätensä lennähtivät hieman vasemman polven yläpuolelle, sinne missä kipu tuntui. Nopeasti Arthurin kädet värjäytyivät verestä punaisiksi. Mies puri hammasta ja yritti olla huutamatta.

"Voi anteeksi!" Katyusha huudahti järkyttyneenä. "Ei minun ollut tarkoitus oikeasti osua, vain pelotella!"

Raivis oli hämillään. Vielä hetki sitten hän oli ollut yksin huoneessa. Sitten Artur ja Feliks olivat pamahtaneet paikalle, mistä hän oli tietenkin ollut hyvin iloinen. Mutta sitten myös suuririntainen nainen, joka toi hänelle yleensä ruokaa, oli myös ilmestynyt paikalle. Ja nyt Raivis istui edelleen sidottuna lattialla, Feliks seisoi kädet pystyssä hieman sivussa hänen edessään, Arthur makasi lattialla Feliksin vieressä ja nainen aseen kanssa seisoi hämillään ovensuussa.

"Miten te löysitte meidät?" Katyusha kysyi ja laski aseen.

"Erään jäljittimen avulla", Feliks vastasi ja laski hitaasti kätensä.

"Oh... Onko teitä täällä sitten montakin?"

"Kahdeksan."

Katyusha näytti pohtivan tilannetta hetken. Lopulta hän pisti aseensa kokonaan syrjään ja käveli Arthurin luo.

"Se pitäisi varmaan sitoa", nainen sanoi ja polvistui Arthurin viereen.

Feliks seurasi tilannetta varuillaan.

"Miksi sinä haluaisit auttaa?" puolalainen kysyi epäilevästi.

Katyusha ei vastannut heti, vaan keskittyi Arthurin jalkaan.

"En minä tahdo kenellekään pahaa", nainen sanoi hetken kuluttua.

"Miksi sitten olet mukana tässä?"

"Hän on minun veljeni", Katyusha totesi ja piti pienen tauon, "tekisin mitä vain hänen vuokseen."

Huoneeseen laskeutui täysi hiljaisuus, jota rikkoi vain Arthurin normaalia raskaampi hengitys. Hiljaiset käytävältä lähestyvät askeleet kuuluivat selkeästi huoneessa.

"Arthur, oletko kunnossa?" Nor oli ilmestynyt ovensuuhun. Hän oli yhtä tarkka ja rauhallinen kuin aina ennenkin. Ehkä tilanteeseen verrattuna hieman _liiankin_ tyyni.

"Nor?" Arthur ja Feliks yllättyivät.

"Miten sinä olet vapaana?" Arthur kysyi.

Nor kohautti olkiaan.

"Minua ei ollut sidottu, eivätkä nämä lukot ole kovin kummallisia. Kuulin laukauksen"

"Oletko kunnossa?" Feliks kysyi muistellen Norin nauhaa.

Nor nyökkäsi, eikä Feliks osannut tulkita miehen katsetta.

* * *

Tinon hiljainen nyyhkytys oli kamalaa kuultavaa. Jokainen henkäys ja inahdus kertoi täydellisesti, kuinka paljon mieheen oikein sattui. Olisi ollut helpompaa, jos Tino olisi huutanut sen sijaan, että olisi äännellyt kuin pieni kituva eläin. Sitä oli vaikea katsella ja kuulla sivusta, ja jokainen huoneessa toivoi, että olisi voinut ottaa edes osan Tinon kivuista itselleen.

"Berwald..." Tino mumisi jälleen ja hamusi kädellään Berwaldia.

Berwald otti Tinon kylmän käden omaansa.

"Minä olen ihan tässä, lähdemme viemään sinua pian", Berwald puhui hiljaa ja pehmeästi, kaikki normaali jäykkyys oli poissa.

Den nousi seisomaan.

"Mitä me teemme hänen kanssaan?" tanskalainen sanoi ja osoitti katseellaan inhoten Ivania.

"Minä voin odottaa täällä sen aikaa, että lähetätte lisää apua", Alfred vastasi katse ja ase lukittuna Ivaniin.

"Selvä, pärjäätkö varmasti?" Den varmisti.

Alfred nyökkäsi ja Berwald nosti Tinon käsivarsilleen. Pieni mies oli aivan valkoinen.

"Oletko aivan varma, että pysytyt kantamaan häntä? Kyllä minäkin voin... Tiedäthän kylkiluusi..." Den kysyi Berwaldilta huolissaan. Berwald ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt sanoihin mitään huomiota.

"Mennään", Berwald sanoi synkästi Denille, joka nyökkäsi katsoen säälivästi Tinoa.

He lähtivät kiirehtien kohti uloskäyntiä. (Onneksi heillä oli parempi suunnistuskyky kuin Francisksella ja Antoniolla.)

"Den..." Tino sanoi heikolla äänellä.

Den yllättyi hieman Tinon kutsuttua häntä, ja siirtyi kävelemään aivan Berwaldin viereen.

"Mitä?" Den kysyi varovaisesti.

Tino katsoi Deniä hetken vaikeasti tulkittavalla katseella.

"Hän tietää..." Tino sai sanottua ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa.

* * *

Francis, Antonio ja Elizaveta kiiruhtivat pitkin sokkeloisia käytäviä, yrittäen nyt uloskäynnin sijaan löytää lisää ystäviään. Samalla Francis ja Antonio yrittivät kertoa mahdollisimman paljon tapahtuneesta.

"Joten... Minun lisäkseni täällä oli Toris, Feliks, Nor ja Tino. Ja Ivan Braginski on kaiken tämän takana?" Elizaveta kertasi.

"Kyllä", Francis nyökkäsi.

"Tekikö hän kaikista videon?"

"Valitettavasti. Ja kaikki loppuivat teidän kyyneliinne... Paitsi, Tinosta emme vielä tiedä mitään", Antonio kertoi.

"Miksi? Miksi hän tekisi näin?" Elizaveta ei vielä ollut sisäistänyt asiaa. Hän tiesi, etteivät Gilbert ja Ivan olleet koskaan tulleet toimeen... Joten hän oli vangittuna olleessaan ajatellut Gilbertin suututtaneen miehen hyvin pahasti. Miten ja milloin? Siihen hän ei ollut osannut keksiä mitään.

Francis ja Antonio eivät vastanneet heti.

"Se on vielä vähän epäselvä juttu..."

"Entäs... Onko Gil täällä myös?" Elizaveta kysyi hieman epäröiden.

"Tietysti" Francis tokaisi, "hänhän meni huolesta sekaisin kun sinä katosit. Oikeastaan jo ennen kuin katosit, kuin ei saanut ukkosen takia sinuun yhteyttä."

Pieni hymy kohosi Elizavetin huulille, mutta silmissä oli hieman surumielinen katse.

"Miksei hän ole teidän kanssanne?"

"Jakauduimme pareiksi etsimään teitä, hän on jossain täällä Ludwigin kanssa," Francis vastasi.

Elizaveta nyökkäsi ja sipaisi jälleen huomaamattaan lyhyitä hiuksiaan.

Antonio katsoi Elizavetan poissaolevaa katsetta huolissaan.

"Tuota... Elizaveta?" Antonio aloitti ja sai Elizavetan huomion. "Onhan kaikki hyvin? Sinähän olet ollut täällä lukittuna monta päivää ja...?"

"Oh, kaikki on aivan hyvin", Elizaveta sanoi pirteästi ja yritti hymyillä, "minulle tuotiin ruokaa ja vettä, ja olen minä nukuttuakin saanut hieman. Eikä täällä nyt -"

"Mutta entä muuten...?" Antonio keskeytti. "Niin kuin... hmm... _Henkisesti_?"

Elizaveta katsoi hetken suoraan Antonion oliivinvihreisiin silmiin. Ne olivat yhtä ystävälliset ja tunteikkaat kuin sinä päivänä, jolloin he tapasivat ensimmäisen kerran.

_"Hei! Olen _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_. Gil on puhunut sinusta aika paljon, mutta sen hän taisi jättää mainitsematta, että olet tyttö."_

"_Niinpä, niinpä... Aivan kuin hän olisi joskus jopa puhunut pojasta. Minä olen _Francis Bonnefoy_, _erittäin_ hauska tavata."_

_Elizaveta kätteli Gilbertin parhaiden ystävien kanssa, ja yritti olla nauramatta Franciksen silmäniskulle. Jos hän olisi ollut yhtään tyttömäisempi tyttö, hän olisi saattanut jopa punastua._

"_Elizaveta Héderváry, hauska tavata teidät myös", Elizaveta sanoi hymyillen, ja vilkaisi ilkikurisesti Gilbertiä, joka seisoi hieman kiusaantuneena heidän vieressään. "Se, että Gil on puhunut minusta poikana, saattaa johtua siitä, että hän huomasi minun olevan tyttö vasta vähän aikaa sitten."_

_Francis ja Antonio katsoivat tyrmistyneenä ystäväänsä._

"_Wow, Gil, tuo vaatii jo taitoa", Francis sanoi ja kohotti kulmiaan. _

"_Äh pää kii", Gilbert tiuskaisi, "ei hän muutama kuukausi sitten näyttänyt tuolta... Meni sukulaisten luokse kesäksi ja palasi..."_

_Elizaveta nauroi._

"_Älkää kiusatko, myönnän olleeni hyvin poikamainen, eikä Gil ainoa ole, joka sekoitti minut poikaan."_

_He kaikki nauroivat yhdessä._

"_No niin", Gilbert päätti vaihtaa aihetta, "katsokaa mitä opetin kesällä Gilbirdille!"_

"Olen minä tähän kaikkeen nähden, kiitos, Antonio", Elizaveta vastasi.

"Oletko varma, voisimme viedä sinut täältä kyllä nyt heti pois... _(Tai ainakin heti kun löydämme uloskäynnin...)_" Francis ehdotti muistellen videota.

"Ei", Elizaveta vastasi tiukasti, "haluan auttaa etsimään muut."

Francis ja Antonio hymyilivät hieman.

"Tietysti, eiköhän pistetä toimeksi!"

* * *

Ivan ja Alfred jäivät kahdestaan huoneeseen. He seisoivat pitkään hiljaa. Sitten yllättäen Ivan kumartui nostaakseen jotakin lattialta.

"Hei, älä liiku!" Alfred huusi ja osoitti aseellaan Ivania.

Ivan ei välittänyt, vaan nosti hapuilemansa asian ja suoristautui tyynesti. Alfred rauhoittui, kun huomasi Ivanin kädessä vain pienen paperinpalan.

"Mene istumaan ja pidä kätesi kokoajan näkyvillä", Alfred komensi ja osoitti tuolia, johon Tino oli ollut sidottu vielä vähän aikaa sitten. Ivan istuutui tuoliin ja katseli nostamaansa lappua.

Paperinpala oli pudonnut Tinon taskusta. Se oli valokuva hymyilevistä Tinosta ja Ivanista. Kuva oli sotkeentunut Tinon vereen, ja lähes täysin keskellä kuvaa, suunnilleen Tinon ja Ivanin päiden välissä, oli luodin aiheuttama reikä. Ivanin kurkkua kuristi.

"Sinä epäonnistuit", Alfred totesi yllättäen halveksivasti. Hän ei enää kestänyt piinaavaa hiljaisuutta.

"Hmm?" Ivan nosti katsettaan hieman Alfredia kohti. Ivanin kasvot olivat ilmeettömät. Normaalisti ametistinsävyiset silmät näyttivät lähes mustilta.

"Suunnitelmasi, _mikä lie se sitten olikin_, se epäonnistui", Alfred tarkensi.

Pieni ivallinen hymy kohosi Ivanin huulille.

"Mistä sinä niin päättelet?"

Alfred yllättyi Ivanin ylimielisestä vastauksesta ja oli jo väittämässä vastaan, mutta Ivan ehti puhua ensin.

"Kaikki meni juuri niin kuin suunnittelinkin."

"Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat? Sinä jäit kiinni! Löysimme piilosi ja -", Alfred ei ymmärtänyt Ivania.

"Niin no, pakko myöntää, että kaikki ei mennyt ehkä ihan niin _täydellisesti,_ kuin olisin halunnut, mutta tavoitteeni toteutui", Ivan puhui tyynesti, ja katseli jälleen valokuvaa Alfredin sijasta.

"Kerro tarkemmin."

Ivan huokasi hiljaa, ja alkoi selittää kuin pikkulapselle: "Toivoin, etten jäisi kiinni, mutta tämäkin mahdollisuus oli minulla täysin tiedossa. Ainoastaan Tinon satuttamista en ollut suunnitellut."

"Mikä se _onnistunut_ suunnitelmasi sitten oli?" Alfred kysyi lähes pilkallisella sävyllä.

Ivan käänsi katseensa valokuvata nyt Alfrediin, ja otti täydellisen katsekontaktin.

"Nyt kun pääsette täältä koteihinne, ehkä hieman mustelmilla mutta muuten päällisin puolin kunnossa, luuletko tosiaankin, että kaikki tulee olemaan ennallaan? Että loppu hyvin kaikki hyvin? Ehei, minä pidin huolta siitä, että ystävänne saivat täällä paljon syvempiä ja vaikeammin parannettavia haavoja, kuin yksikään ase pystyy aiheuttamaan. Ihmismieli on omalla tavallaan paljon haavoittuvaisempi kuin ihmisruumis. Ja nämä haavat eivät tule vaikuttamaan ainoastaan näihin napattuihin, vaan ne tulevat leviämään keskuudessanne kuin jokin virus."

Alfred katsoi Ivanin lähes mielipuolisia kasvoja jähmettyneenä.

"Miksi...?" amerikkalainen kysyi ontosti.

"Te pilasitte urani ja veitte samalla kaiken", Ivan totesi ääni vihaa tihkuen, "ja _minä en ole _anteeksiantavaa enkä unohtavaa tyyppiä."

"Sinä siis kostit sen, että sinut hiostettiin ulos poliisista."

"Niin sinä asian näet. Yksinkertaistettuna se olisikin niin, mutta todellisuudessa asiat ovat paljon monimutkaisempia. Sinä, Jones, näet asiat aivan liian mustavalkoisesti", Ivan puhui jälleen rauhallisesti, eikä hänen äänensävystään voinut kuulla yhtäkään tunnetta. Mies käänsi jälleen katseensa takaisin valokuvaan. Hänen sormenpäänsä olivat tahriintuneet vereen.

Kumpikaan ei sanonut enää mitään.

* * *

Berwald ja Den huokaisivat hiljaa yhteen ääneen helpotuksesta, kun he huomasivat ambulanssien jo saapuneen. Lääkärit ja ensihoitajat kiirehtivät heitä vastaan ja varovasti he asettivat Tinon paareille. Pieni mies oli edelleen tajuton. Berwald kosketti nopeasti Tinon poskea, ennen kuin hoitohenkilökunta kiirehti ampumahaavan kimppuun. Berwald ja Den perääntyivät muutaman askeleen antaakseen tilaa.

Joku laittoi happimaskin Tinon kasvoille ja pian tuntui, että Tino oli kokonaan peittynyt erilaisiin letkuihin. Berwald ei saanut silmiään irti, vaikka katsominen tekikin pahaan. Kun hoitajat olivat saaneet ensisijaiset hätätoimet hoidettua, he lähtivät viemään Tinoa ambulanssin sisälle. Sitä ennen Tino kuitenkin ehti avata hieman silmiään ja tavoittaa Berwaldin katseen. Jostain syystä Tinon silmät näyttivät hymyilevän, aivan kuin hän olisi tahtonut sanoa, että kaikki olisi vielä hyvin. Orvokinsiniset silmät kuitenkin sulkeutuivat taas pian, jo ennen kuin ambulanssin ovet suljettiin. Berwald puristi kätensä tiukasti nyrkkiin samaan aikaan kun ovet pamahtivat kiinni. Toinen paikalla olleista ambulansseista ajoi pois Tino mukanaan.

"Apua!" Ludwig huusi juostessaan ulos varastosta.

Berwald ja Den katsoivat kauhuissaan tajutonta Gilbertiä.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Den kysyi, kun Ludwig oli antanut Gilbertin hoitajien käsiin.

"Hän... En tiedä, löysin hänet puukotettuna..."

Den ja Berwald katsahtivat toisiaan. Se oli siis Gilbertin verta Natalian veitsessä.

"Ei olisi pitänyt mennä eri suuntiin... Entä jos en olisi lähtenyt etsimään häntä... Tai tullut vain hetkeä myöhemmin?" Ludwig syytti itseään. "Onneksi täällä oli jo ambulanssi..."

Ludwig tajusi jotain: "Kuka muu...?"

"Tino", Den vastasi synkkänä, "hän sai luodin kylkeensä."

"Onko muita?" Ludwig tiedusteli. Hän haroi tukkaansa ja yritti saada tunteensa kasaan.

"Joku Ivania auttanut nainen kuoli. Muista emme juuri tiedä", Den kertoi.

Ludwig nyökkäsi.

"Toivotaan parasta." _Ja pelätään pahinta._

_

* * *

_

Juuh, näin tällä kertaa :D

**HulluRichie**: Haha en tiedä, kiitos :D

**sofia:** Hyvä! Jes, onnistuin siis edes jossakin vihjailuissani! :D Hyvä arvaus jälleen, kyllähän Arthurin ja Feliksin suunnallakin täytyy jotain äksöniä tapahtua;)

**Snowiis:** Niin, en kyllä itsekään ole innoissani tämän hahmon kuolemasta, mutta välttämätön paha... Kiitos:)

**Wex-sama**: Hehe no kiva että edes silloin tällöin kommentoi, piristää kivasti tietää että tätä seurataan :D Oliko tuon tarkoitus olla uhkaus? Mielelläni kun ottaisin hullun neuvostovenäjän tänne... hehee

**Vilma. N:** Kiitos:) vielä en paljasta kuka kuolee...:P

**Chiboku:** Nii, Natalia piti uhrata Ivanin puolesta :(

**Haini:** Aah kiitos taas pitkästä kommentista! *tykkääälukeaniitä* Yhden on kyllä nyt valitettavasti kuoltava, enkä itsekään siitä mitenkään iloinen ole:(

**MelanieVimpula**: Hyvä sitten, se venyy meinaa vielä lisää :D Jes hyvä, kaikki ystäväni ovat jo sortuneet syömään koko kalenterinsa... Mutta minä aion pysyä vahvana siihen 24 päivään saakka! :D


	13. Särkyneet 1

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Tämä alkaa jo pikkuhiljaa tuntua jonkin saippuaoopperan kirjoittamiselta... :D

Kovasti olette Norista huolissanne - antakaa Denille anteeksi :(

Ja valitettavasti _se,_ joka tulee vielä kuolemaan, voi olla _kuka tahansa_.

Ja tuota vielä yksi juttu... Minulla on kiusallisena tapana sekoittaa ihmisten nimiä keskenään (ihan oikeassakin elämässäkin - ja se on noloa -_- ) Tiedän kyllä siis ihan tarkalleen ketä tarkoitan, mutta jostain syystä suusta lipsahtaa väärä nimi tai sitten vain muistan nimen väärin... Muutenkin todella surkea nimimuisti. Tätäkin lukua kirjoittaessani, olin kirjoittanut Arthurista pitkän pätkän Alrfedina... Onneksi huomasin sen. Joten jos huomaatte jotakin outouksia, saa ja pitääkin ilmoittaa:)

**

* * *

**

Matthew jäi ulos odottamaan siltä varalta, että joku ilmaantuisi. Ludwig, Den sekä Berwald palasivat takaisin kellariin. He kulkivat eteenpäin vaiteliaina. Yllättäen Ludwig pysähtyi.

"Kuka Tinoa ampui?" hän kysyi.

Berwald ja Den tajusivat, etteivät olleet juuri kertoneet paljon tapahtumasta.

"Ivan", Berwald murahti ja kertoi suuninpiirteisesti tapahtumien kulun.

Ludwig nyökkäili.

"Ivan ja yksi hänen avustajistaan on siis jo varmistettu, mutta emme tiedä onko heitä lisää..."

"Icen mukaan sieppaajia oli silloin kaksi, eli luultavasti vielä ainakin yksi on täällä jossain", Den pohti. Hän oli levoton. Norista ei ollut vielä mitään tietoa.

Berwald katsahti Denin huolesta vääristyneitä kasvoja. Hänestä tuntui, että hän pystyi lukemaan ystävänsä ajatukset. Toisin kuin hänellä, Denillä oli tapana näyttää tunteensa selvästi myös ulkoisesti.

"Ludwig", Berwald aloitti, "jos sinä menisit Alfredin avuksi ja me lähdemme etsimään muita?"

"Selvä. Lähettäkää joku muukin vielä apuun, kun löydätte heidät", Ludwig myöntyi.

Berwald nyökkäsi ja he lähtivät eri suuntiin.

* * *

Arthur muuttui koko ajan vain valkoisemmaksi. Häntä heikotti, eikä sietämätön kipu helpottanut tätä oloa. Hän inahti hiljaa.

Feliks katsahti Arthuria ja sanoi huolissaan: "Eikö hänet pitäisi saada hoidettavaksi?"

"Saatko hänet kannettua?" Katyusha kysyi ja vertaili Feliksin ja Arthurin kokoeroa; Feliks oli aika paljon pienikokoisempi. Noria nainen ei edes harkinnut, sillä hän tiesi, ettei kaunis mies ollut syönyt moneen päivään.

"Eh, en usko", Feliks vastasi hieman kiusaantuneena. Hänellä oli melko hento olemus mieheksi.

"Hmm", Katyusha nyökkäsi ja katseli ympärilleen aivan kuin etsien jotakin.

"Ahaa!" nainen hihkaisi ja nousi Arthurin viereltä. Muut kolme katsoivat kulmat kohoillaan, kuinka Katyusha kaivoi jotakin romujen seasta, mutta Nor ei tuntunut kiinnittävän tähän mitään huomiota. Mies vaikutti muutenkin hyvin poissaolevalta...

"Tällä me voimme kantaa sinut pois täältä", Katyusha sanoi iloisesti ja levitti vanhan myrkynvihreän pressukankaan Arthurin silmien eteen.

Arthur katsoi riekaletta epäuskoisesti.

"Onnistuukohan se... Jos me vain jäisimme odottamaan apua..."

"Siinä voi mennä aikaa, haluatko vuotaa kuiviin?" Katyusha vastasi tiukasti ja jollakin tavalla äitimäisesti. Hän ravisteli kangasta pölystä.

"Tule auttamaan", nainen sanoi Feliksille, joka totteli hieman ujosti.

Yhdessä he taittelivat kankaasta paarit, ja sitoivat jokaiseen nurkkaan pienet solmut, jotta heidän kätensä eivät lipeäisi Arthuria kannettaessa.

"No niin", Katyusha totesi, kun he saivat paarit valmiiksi. "Pystytkö itse siirtymään tähän vai autammeko me?"

"Enköhän minä itse voi..." Arthur mumisi ja siirsi itsensä käsiensä avulla paarien päällä.

"Sinä", Katyusha sanoi yllättäen Raivikselle, joka hätkähti kun hänet yllättäen huomioitiin, "kanna sinä taskulmappua."

Raivis nousi hieman täristen pystyyn ja otti Feliksin ojentaman taskulampun.

"Eiköhän mennä", Katyusha sanoi, ja hän ja Feliks nostivat Arthurin paareineen ylös. He katsoivat, etteivät paarit kaatuisi ja lähtivät ulos huoneesta. Raivis käveli edellä taskulampun kanssa, paarit kulkivat keskellä ja Nor kulki viimeisenä.

Arthurin olo heikkeni koko ajan, mutta hän tajusi yhden asian: hänellä oli käynyt aivan uskomaton tuuri, että he olivat törmänneet juuri tähän naiseen.

"Kiitos", Arthur mumisi Katyushalle.

Katyusha hymyili, muttei sanonut mitään.

* * *

"LÖYTYI!" Francis huusi, ja Antonio ja Elizaveta kiirehtivät hänen luokseen. Franciksen avaamassa huoneessa istui sidottuna Toris. Elizaveta kiiruhti avaamaan miehen siteet, sekä myös tukitun suun. Toris hengähti syvään kun hänen suunsa vapautui.

"Miten voit?" Antonio kysy.

"Hmm... Ei tässä mitään hätää", Toris vastasi helpottuneena. Vihdoinkin hänet oli löydetty, hän ei edes tiennyt, kuinka kauan oli ollut siinä tunkkaisessa huoneessa.

"Kuulin äsken askelia. Ehkä kolme tai neljä henkilöä kulki vähän aikaa sitten ohi, mutten voinut huutaa, koska suuni oli tukittu... " Toris kertoi.

"Ehkä muitakin on jo löydetty, sillä ettekö te kulkeneetkin pareittain?" Elizaveta päätteli.

"Totta", Francis totesi, "ehkä meidänkin pitäisi lähteä etsimään uloskäyntiä."

Antonio nyökkäili.

"Pysytkö kävelemään?" Elizaveta kysyi Torikselta.

"Enköhän..." Toris vastasi ja nousi seisomaan. Jalat tuntuivat monen päivän istumisesta turralta ja hän horjahti.

"Jos me autamme", Antonio ehdotti, ja hän ja Francis antoivat tukea Toriksen molemmin puolin.

"Kiitos."

Elizaveta otti taskulampun ja he lähtivät etsimään uloskäyntiä.

* * *

Kaksi vastakkaisista suunnista tulevaa taskulampun valokiilaa törmäsi toisiinsa. Eri valojen takana olijat eivät voineet kuitenkaan vielä nähdä toisiaan.

"Kuka siellä on?" Berwald kysyi ja pysähtyi varuillaan. Den seisoi hänen takanaan.

"Feliks ja Arthur, sekä muutama muu..." Feliks vastasi helpottuneena kuullessaan tutun äänen. Berwaldin aksentista ei voinut erehtyä.

Berwald ja Den odottivat paikoillaan, kun Feliks ja muut lähetystyivä. Pian he erottivat edellä kulkevan Raiviksen, Feliksen, paareilla makaavan Arthurin sekä...

"Nor!" Den huudahti ja syöksyi kohti norjalaista.

Hämärässä kuului vain vaimea läpsähdys ja sitten kolahdus, kun Den kaatui maahan. Berwald siirsi taskulampun valon Deniin, joka nyt istui maassa pidellen toista poskeaan. Norin käsi oli nyrkissä ja silmissä oli kylmä katse. Hän käveli Denin ohi Raiviksen viereen.

"Mennään ennen kuin Arthur menee pahemmaksi", Nor sanoi ja lähti kulkemaan eteenpäin. Feliks ja Katyusha seurasivat perässä luoden vain yhden ihmettelevän katseen tanskalaiseen.

Berwald käveli Denin luo ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen miehen pystyyn. Den nousi kuitenkin omin avuin. Miehen ilme oli jotakin tyrmistyneen ja kauhistuneen väliltä. Hän ei voinut ajatella muuta, kuin Tinon sanoja:

"_Hän tietää..." _

"Berwald", Den sanoi karhealla äänellä, "hän tietää siitä... _Voi luoja... _Mitä minä teen?"

Berwald katsoi säälivästi ystäväänsä, joka näytti olevan itkun partaalla.

"Minä en tiedä", Berwald sanoi lopulta totuudenmukaisesti.

"Mutta, en minä oikeasti tarkoittanut! En vain silloin tajunnut..." Den panikoi.

Berwald ei todellakaan osannut sanoa mitään. Ei edes niitä pieniä kliseisiä sanoja, kuten _kaikki kääntyy vielä hyväksi_ ym. Samalla hän tunsi itsekin pientä syyllisyyttä tilanteeseen.

"Tule, mennään katsomaan vielä löytyisikö muita", Berwald sanoi ja lähti eteenpäin.

Den huokaisi, haroi hiuksiaan ja lähti Berwaldin perään.

* * *

"_Berwald, älä välttele minua!" Den huusi ja ryntäsi Berwaldin perään. _

_Berwald ei pysähtynyt vaan käveli rivakasti eteenpäin pitkin poliisikoulun käytävää. Den sai hänet kuitenkin kiinni, kun he saapuivat pukuhuoneisiin._

"_Ja sinä väität minua lapselliseksi?" Den huohotti._

_Berwald kääntyi vastahakoisesti kohti ystäväänsä._

"_Mitä sinä haluat, Den?"_

"_Selvittää tämän."_

"_Ei tässä ole enää mitään selvitettävää..." Berwald sanoi ja kääntyi pukukaappian päin. Hän asetti avaimen lukkoon ja avasi kaapin ottaen laukkunsa ja vaatteensa esiin._

"_Onpas!" Den kiivastui. "Mitä sinä tarkoitat sillä, että muka _lopullisesti ohi_."_

_Berwald vilkaisi sivusilmällä Denin vihaisia kasvoja._

"_Juuri sitä mitä sanoinkin, että tämä on nyt lopullisesti ohi", Berwald sanoi ja riisui paitansa._

_Den oli hetken hiljaa. Hänellä oli aina ollut vaikea hillitä itseään vihassa._

"_Tämä johtuu Tinosta, eikö vain? Sinusta tuli tuollainen heti, kun kuulit, että hänkin pääsee opiskelemaan tänne."_

_Berwald puki mustan poolopaidan ylleen ja kääntyi jälleen kohti Deniä._

"_Ei tällä meidän välisellämme asialla ole mitään tekemistä Tinon kanssa. _Älä sotke häntä tähän._ Ei se koskaan vain ole toiminut meidän välillämme."_

_Den tirkskahti pilkallisesti._

"_Noin sinä nyt sanot kun -"_

"_Ei, Den. Se ei ole _koskaan_ toiminut meidän välillämme. Ei nuorempana eikä nyt. Parempi olla vain ystäviä."_

_Berwald puki harmahtavansinisen takin päälleen ja otti laukkunsa. Hän lukitsi kaappinsa ja lähti kohti ovea. Den kuitenkin tukki tien._

"_Tämä johtuu Tinosta, vai mitä? Minä tiesin jo sinä päivänä kun -" Den aloitti, mutta Berwald keskeytti hänet jälleen._

"_Jos tämä olisi johtunut Tinosta, niin tämä säätäminen olisi ollut ohi jo yli viisi vuotta sitten."_

_He tuijottivat toisiaan kylmästi._

"_Nor varmaan odottaa sinua jo, ettekö te sopineet -" Berwald vaihtoi aihetta, ja puhui nyt täysin normaalisti._

_Den pamautti nyrkillä ovenkarmia ja keskeytti Berwaldin._

"_En minä halua Noria, vaan sinut!"_

"_Minusta sinä et tiedä, mitä oikeasti haluat ja -"_

"_Hän on minulle pelkkä korvike! En minä -"_

_Berwald läimäytti Deniä._

"_Älä sano asioita, joita et tarkoita. Minä en puhu tästä enää, ja sinä voit miettiä mitä sinulla jo on, ennen kuin menetät sen", Berwald sanoi vihaisesti ja lähti._

_Den jäi hetkeksi tyypertyneenä paikoilleen. Sitten hän vaihtoi vaatteensa ja lähti myöskin. Kumpikaan miehistä ei tiennyt, että he eivät ollut olleet yksin pukuhuoneessa. Ivan hymyili toisella puolella keskelle sijoitettuja kaappeja, ja pisti mieleensä jokaisen äsken kuulemansa sanan._

_

* * *

_

Monen pimeässä vietetyn päivän jälkeen päivänvalo viimein valaisi Raiviksen ja Norin kasvot. Matthew kiiruhti heitä vastaan muutama ensihoitaja perässään. Feliks ja Katyusha laskivat Arthurin maahan, ja hoitajat siirtsivät loukkaantuneen miehen oikeille paareille.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Matthew kysyi.

"Hän ampui vahingossa", Feliks vastasi ja viittasi Katyushaan.

"Oh..."

"Onko joku muukin loukkaantunut?" Feliks kysyi katse ambulanssissa.

"Ööm... Tino Väinämöinen ja Gilbert Beilschmidt", Matthew vastasi.

Nor hätkähti: "Tino?"

Matthew katsoi surullisesti norjalaista.

"Niin..."

"Ketkä kaikki ovat vielä sisällä?" Feliks kysyi sitten.

"Kaikki muut, paitsi Tino ja Gilbert. Den, Berwald ja Ludwig lähtivät takaisin", Matthew vastasi katsoen varastorakennusta.

"Hmm", Feliks päätti ottaa sen hetkisen tilanteen haltuunsa. "Nor ja Raivis, menkää ambulanssin mukana tarkistettaviksi."

Miehet nyökkäsivät ja menivät kohti ambulanssia, jossa joku hoitajista otti heidät vastaan.

"Sinä", Feliks sanoi Katyushalle, "vaikka autoitkin meitä, _mistä olemme hyvin kiitollisia_, autoit silti myös Braginskia ja minun on pidätettävä sinut ainakin toistaiseksi."

Katyusha nyökkäsi ja ojensi vapaaehtoisesti kätensä. Feliks pisti käsiraudat niihin ja ohjasi naisen odottamaan yhteen autoista. Sitten hän jäi itse Matthewin kanssa odottamaan ystäviään. He tuijottivat levottomana rakennuksen oviaukkoa.

"Hmm..." Feliks empi.

"Niin?" Matthew kääntyi katsomaan puolalaista.

"Mikä sinun nimesi taas olikaan?"

* * *

Gilbert tuli tajuihinsa. Hämärästi hän tajusi olevansa ambulanssissa. Suun edessä oli happimaski, eikä kipua enää juuri tuntunut. Olo oli kuitenkin hyvin heikko.

Hemmetti, Gilbert ajatteli, minähän en sinun kätesi kautta kuole, Natalia.

_Gilbert kulki pitkin pimeää käytävää. Edestäpäin kuului askelia._

"_Kuka siellä?"_

_Kukaan ei kuitenkaan vastannut. Gilbert kulki edelleen eteenpäin, ja myös askeleet tulivat häntä kohden. Pian taskulmapun valo osui tulevaan hahmoon. Gilbert erotti hahmon naiseksi mekon takia. Pian myös henkilön kasvot osuivat valokeilaan._

"_Natalia?" Gilbert varmisti epäuskoisena._

_Natalia hymyili häijysti._

"_Gilbert, pitkästä aikaa."_

"_Mitä sinä täällä teet?"_

"_Voisin kysyä samaa sinulta", Natalia vastasi ja käveli lähemmäs Gilbertiä._

"_Mutta luulen, että tiedän jo vastauksen", Natalia sanoi kylmästi ja otti vielä askeleen lähemmäs Gilbertiä, joka katsoi naista varuillaan._

"_Minä en anna teidän pilata hänen suunntelmiaan", Natalia lähes sihisi._

_Seuraava asia, jonka Gilbert tajusi, oli pistävä kipu hänen alavatsassaan. Natalia vetäiäisi puukkonsa pois ja lähti juoksemaan poispäin. Gilbert kaatui vatsaansa pidellen lattialle._

"_Ludwig... Liz... Francis, Antonio... Joku..." Gilbert aneli tuskissaan ennen kuin pyörtyi._

_

* * *

_

Ludwig astui huoneeseen, jossa oli painostava hiljaisuus. Ivan istui tuolilla katsoen jotakin käsissään, ja Alfred piti asekättään vakaana.

"Kakki hyvin?" Ludwig kysyi ja sai kaksi silmäparia tuijottamaan itseään.

"Kyllä", Alfred vastasi.

Samassa Berwaldin ääni kajahti Ludwigin radiopuhelimesta.

"Missä olet?"

"Saavuin juuri Alfredin ja Braginskin luo", Ludwig vastasi puhelimeen.

"Selvä, me tulemme sinne. Kaikki on nyt löydetty. Francis otti juuri yhteyttä ja kertoi, että Elizaveta ja Toris ovat löytyneet."

"Hienoa, ovatko kaikki kunnossa?"

Puhelimen toisessa päässä oli hetken hiljaista.

"Kyllä kai... Arthuria kannettiin ulos paarien kanssa."

"Mitä?" Alfred puuttui puheluun. "Mitä hänelle on sattunut?"

"Emme tiedä", Berwald vastasi.

Alfred näytti huolestuneelta.

"Ei kai hän... Niin kuin... Ollut hengenvaarassa?"

"En usko, mutta en osaa sanoa mitään..."

"Selvä, no me lähdemme tulemaan sinne", Alfred ilmoitti yllättäen.

"Mitä? Ettekö odota että tulemme sinne?"

"Ei tarvitse, eiköhän me tuon natsin kanssa pärjätä", Alfred sanoi itsevarmana, ja sai samalla Ludwigilta mulkaisun.

"No niin, Braginski. Minun täytyy mennä tarkistamaan onko se idiootti velipoikani vielä hengissä. Joten alahan tulla."

* * *

Katsotaan saisinko seuraavan osan jo ennen jouluaattoa... En lupaa mitään mutta...:) Jos en, niin **_oikein ihanat ja lämpimät joulut kaikille!:) _**Itse en juuri lahjoja odota, mutta voisin kyllä ottaa yhden Tino-pukin tai Venäläisen pakkasukon käymään...

**HulluRichie**: Paranemiset:) Kiitos!

**Snowiis**: Hehe kiitos:D

**Vilma. N**: Kiitos! Kyllä tässä vielä DenNoria on luvassa...;)

**sofi:** Hyvä, saa minun puolesta veikkailla jatkossakin :D Kiitos, toivotaan että selviää:)

**Haini**: Aww kiitos:3 Pakko myöntää, että vähän oli tuo tarkoituksenakin kun paljastin, että joku tulee kuolemaan. En minä ketään huvikseni tapa, kyllä sillä on oma osuutensa tälle tarinalle:) Lupaan kirjoittaa kunnialla loppuun!

**RikaCuome**: Kiva kuulla, kiitos :) Vielä pari lukua ennen loppua...

**Liinda:** RusFin fani? Täällä yksi. Ivanista ja Tinosta tulee vielä tähänkin ficciin, vaikka ei tavallaan omassa pääosassaan tässä ficissä olekaan:) (näitä kahta varten olen kirjoittanut myös ihan omiakin hehee). Kiitos:D


	14. Särkyneet 2

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Toivottavasti oli mukavat joulut:)

* * *

Eduard tuijotti puhelinta. Hän oli tuijottanut sitä jo monta tuntia. Viimein se pirahti, eikä ehtinyt hälyttää edes toista kertaa, kun Eduard jo vastasi.

Muut huoneessa olijat tuijottivat malttamattomina, kun Eduard puhui luuriin.

"Selvä..."

"Ketkä kaikki?"

"Miten pahassa?"

"Hmm."

"Selvä."

Ja sitten hän sulki luurin. Muut katsoivat huolissaan Eduardin synkkää ilmettä.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Vash kysyi lopulta.

"Kaikki löytyivät, he ovat nyt matkalla sairaalaan", Eduard vastasi, ja katsoi Iceä otsa kurtussa. Tämä katse ei jäänyt myöskään Peteriltä huomaamatta.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Ice kysyi. Eduardin ilme kertoi, että kaikki eivät olleet menossa sairaalaan vain tarkistuttamaan itsensä.

"Arthur, Gilbert ja - ja Tino ovat loukkaantuneet vakavammin", Eduard kertoi.

Ice nousi tuoliltaan.

"Mennään", hän sanoi Eduardille, joka nyökkäsi ja nousi myös.

"Minä tulen myös", Peter sanoi vakavasti ja päättäväisesti.

Eduard ja Ice nyökkäsivät, ja kolmikko lähti kohti sairaalaa.

* * *

Tino, Gilbert ja Arthur olivat leikattavina ja Nor, Toris, Raivis sekä Berwald tarkistettavina. Muut istuivat odotushuoneessa vaiteliaina. Jopa Ivan ja Katyusha olivat vielä paikalla.

Den istui kyyryssä nojaten kyynärpäillä polviinsa ja kasvot käsiin piilotettuina. Koko tilanne tuntui niin painajaismaiselta. Tino oli hengenvaarassa ja Nor ei ehkä antaisi hänelle ikinä anteeksi. Hän toivoi, että Berwald paikattaisiin nopeasti. He tarvitisisivat toistensa tukea.

Feliks istui Katyushan vieressä ja piti silmällä naista. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat kuitenkin jossain aivan muualla. Toris oli vältellyt häntä. Hän ei ollut saanut tilaisuutta sanoa ystävälleen mitään, ja se vaivasi miestä. Feliks vilkaisi vastapäätä istuvaa Ivania. Vaaleahiuksinen mies oli varma, että Toriksen käytös liittyi jotenkin Braginskiin...

Elizaveta istui Franciksen ja Antonion välissä. He pitelivät toisensa käsiä, sillä he olivat vasta sairaalaan tultuaan saaneet kuulla Gilbertin tilanteesta. Elizavetan silmistä alkoivat valua hiljaiset kyyneleet. Hän vilkaisi Ludwigia.

Ludwig istui Ivanin toisella puolella. Mies oli jäykempi ja ilmeettömämpi kuin koskaan. Kädet oli puristettu tiukkaan nyrkkiin.

Alfred istui Ivanin toisella puolella. Vastapäätä istuva Matthew katsoi veljeään huolissaan. Alfredia harvoin näki noin hiljaisena ja vakavana.

Katyusha istui hiljaa ja katseli murtuneita poliiseja. Hän ei koskaan toivonut mitään pahaa kenellekään, mutta hän ei voinut olla auttamatta veljeään. Myös Ivanin kasvoissa oli jotakin omituista, jotakin, mitä Katyusha ei tunnistanut. Oli myös toinen asia, jota Katyusha murehti. Hän epäröi, mutta päätti viimein avata suunsa.

"Missä Natalia on?"

Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät tämän yllättävän äänen suuntaan. Den ja Alfred vaihtoivat katseita.

"Hän on kuollut", Alfred totesi värittömästi. Yllättäen joku pisti hänen rinnassaan. Syyllisyys?

"Oh", Katyusha käänsi katseensa syliinsä. Hitaasti tieto saavutti hänen tajuntansa ja kyyneleet tekivät tuloaan. Katyushan reaktio pahensi Alfredin oloa vielä lisää.

Huoneessa oli jälleen hiljaista, kunnes Berwald saapui paikalle.

"Onko jotain uutta?" pitkä mies kysyi vaimeasti. Muut puristelivat hiljaisina päitään. Berwald nyökkäsi lähes huomaamattomasti ja meni istumaan Denin viereen.

Kello tikitti eteenpäin.

Viimein yksi lääkäreistä astui huoneeseen.

"Herra Kirklandin leikkaus on nyt ohi. Voimme päästää yhden vierailijan..." lääkäri tiedotti ja Alfred lähes pomppasi ylös tuolistaan.

"Minä menen", hän sanoi.

"Voisiko joku...?" Alfred jatkoi ja osoitti paikkaansa Ivanin vieressä. Francis siirtyi Ivanin viereen vapaaehtoisesti. Samalla hän kuitenkin loi Alfrediin lähes vihamielisen katseen. Aivan kuin varoituksen: _Varokin satuttamasta häntä enää enempää._

"Milloin heidät tullaan hakemaan?" Antonio kysyi viitaten Ivaniin ja Katyushaan.

"Adnan ja Karpus miehineen ovat jo matkalla", Ludwig kertoi.

Alfred oli jo poistumassa, kun yllättäen Ivan puhutteli häntä.

"Jones", Ivan sanoi edes katsomatta Alfredia, "muista myös harmaa."

Muut katsoivat miehiä kummissaan, mutta Alfredin vakava ilme ei vaihtunut. Hän poistui sanomatta sanaakaan.

"_Sinä, Jones, näet asiat aivan liian mustavalkoisesti." _

Alfred päätti korjata asian.

* * *

"_Arthur, he tulivat", Arthurin äiti ilmoitti ja avasi Arthurin huoneen oven. _

_Arthur nousi kirjoituspöytänsä äärestä ja käveli äitinsä luo. Hän tiesi, keitä hänen äitinsä tarkoitti: äidin uutta aviomiestä herra Jonesia ja tämän toista poikaa, joka olisi noin neljä vuotta Arthuria nuorempi. Toinen herra Jonesin pojista jäi äitinsä huostaan._

_Nuoreksi pojaksi Arthur näytti vakavalta, mutta sisimmässään hän oli sillä hetkellä hyvin innoissaan. Hän saisi veljen._

_Ja pikkuhiljaa tämä into alkoi myös näkyä. Arthur kiintyi uuteen pikkuveljeensä, Alfrediin, yhä enemmän ja enemmän. Hän leikki Alfredin kanssa, antoi tälle vanhoja tai itse tekemiään leluja, auttoi tätä läksyissä, luki tälle ja antoi tämän jopa nukkua vieressään. Hän tarjosi Alfredille täydellisen lapsuuden._

_Mutta lapsuus ei kestä ikuisesti. Alfredin peruskoulun viimeisenä vuotena heidän välinsä alkoivat yllättäen viiletä. Alfred ei enää kaivannut Arthurin apua ja hän otti paljon etäisyyttä isoveljeensä. Tämä särki Arthurin sydäntä, mutta nuori mies onnistui peittämään sen vakavien kasvojensa taakse. Hän toivoi, se olisi vain eräänlainen kasvuvaihe, että se menisi ohi, kun Alfred olisi vanhempi._

_Peruskoulun loputtua tapahtui kuitenkin jotakin, mikä särki Arthurin sydämen lopullisesti._

"_Mitä? Miten niin muutat äitisi luo?" Arthur kysyi ihmeissään._

"_Niin... Ajattelin käydä lukion siellä", Alfred vastasi vältellen katsekontaktia ja keskittyen laukkunsa pakkaamiseen._

"_Mutta... Se on niin kaukana..." Arthur sanoi tunnottomana. Oliko Alfred hylkäämässä hänet kokonaan?_

"_Niin on", Arthur vastasi kylmästi, "mutta ei minulla ole mitään syytäkään jäädä tänne."_

_Hetken Arthur tuijotti Alfredin takaraivoa, lähes uskomatta äskeisiä sanoja, ja poistui sitten huoneesta sanomatta enää mitään. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskillaan. Alfred jatkoi laukkunsa pakkaamista ja yritti vakuuttaa itselleen, että oli parempi näin._

_

* * *

_

Arthur makasi sairaalavuoteella silmät kiinni. Alfred ei osannut sanoa, nukkuiko hän vai lepäsikö vain. Mies katsoi lääkäriä kysyvästi.

"Hänelle tehtiin paikallispuudutus ja annettiin rauhoittavia, joten hän saattaa olla vielä hieman sekava. Voitte kuitenkin jo puhua hänelle", lääkäri kertoi ja jätti Alfredin Arthurin kanssa yksin.

Arthur käveli sängyn viereen ja istui vieraille tarkoitetulle jakkaralle.

"Hei, Arthur", Alfred sanoi hiljaa.

Arthur avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Alfredia hetken.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Tulin katsomaan sinua, tietysti", Alfred naurahti hieman hermostuneena.

Arthur käänsi katseensa takaisin kattoon.

"Miksi?"

"No, miksi ei?"

"_Miksi?_"

Arthur tuijotti tiiviisti valkoista kattoa ja Alfred Arthuria.

"Sinä tosiaan taidat vihata minua..." Alfred sanoi lopulta hiljaa. Ylipirteä mies harvoin kuulosti niin vakavalta. Niin surulliselta.

Arthur ei vastannut. Hän ei kyennyt, sillä jokin kuristi hänen kurkkuaan.

"Minun pitäisi kai pyytää anteeksi... Ja - ja hieman selittää asioita", Alfred jatkoi ja huokaisi syvään.

Arthur vilkaisi Alfredin alakuloisia kasvoja ja odotti nuoremman miehen jatkavan.

"Kun minä silloin lähdin... En tarkoittanut mitä sanoin. En minä halunnut lähteä - asiat vain olivat mennet sellaisiksi, että..." Alfred selitti ja vaikeni.

Arthur käänsi nyt päätään Alfredin suuntaan. Kasvot olivat lähes ilmeettömät, mutta Alfred tunnisti pienen uteliaisuuden isoveljensä silmissä.

"Minä pakenin, Arthur", Alfred jatkoi nyt varmemmin, "pakenin tunteitani."

Nyt Arthurin kasvotkin alkoivat näyttää hämillisiltä ilmeettömien sijasta. Silmät suorastaan huusivat, että mies ei voinut uskoa kuulemaansa.

"Kun tuota, minä tajusin... Siis jossain vaiheessa se, että kutsuit minua veljeksi alkoi... Se alkoi ahdistaa. Se tuntui väärältä... Tai siis kun, minä tajusin, että se, mitä minä tunsin, oli jotain veljeyttä enemmän... Ajattelin, että se oli väärin ja... En tiedä... Oli helpointa paeta", Alfred selitti, eikä nyt kyennyt katsomaan Arthuria silmiin.

He olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Alfred", Arthur kutsui. Alfred ei kuitenkaan kyennyt katsomaan Arthuria, hänen silmänsä kiilsivät silmälasien takaa.

"Alfred, katso minua", Arthur käski, ja hitaasti Alfred käänsikin kasvonsa Arthuria kohden. Arthurin posket olivat kyyneleistä märät.

"Alfred, minä rakastan sinua", Arthur sanoi hymyillen.

Nyt myös Alfredin kyyneleet tulvivat yli samalla, kun hän kumartui suutelemaan sairaalavuoteella makaavaa vihreäsilmäistä miestä.

* * *

Odotushuoneessa oli edelleen hiljaista, kunnes pieni joukko poliiseja astui huoneeseen.

"Adnan, Karpusi, Cuba, Hassan", Ludwig tervehti tulijoita.

"Terve, Beilschmidt", ruskeahiuksinen ja oliivi-ihoinen mies vastasi kaikkien puolesta, "täällä oli pari vankia?"

Ludwig nyökkäsi ja osoitti Ivania sekä Katyushaa. Paikalle tulleet miehet hakivat sisarukset penkeiltä ja tekivät lähtöä. Ivan pysähtyi hetkeksi oven suulle, ja aukaisi jo suutaan sanoakseen jotakin, mutta muutti sitten mielensä. Hän poistui rauhallisesti poliisien mukana.

Hiljaisuus palasi hetkeksi huoneeseen, kunnes Eduard, Ice ja Peter saapuivat. Peter juoksi halaamaan Berwaldia.

"Onko mitään tietoa heidän tiloistaan?" Eduard kysyi.

"Arthur on hoidettu, mutta Gilbertistä ja Tinosta emme tiedä vielä mitään..." Feliks vastasi arvaten, että muut eivät välttämättä pystyisi vastaamaan arkaan asiaan.

Ice ja Eduard istuutuivat Denin viereen odottamaan.

Ja he odottivat. Ja odottivat.

Vihdoinkin valkotakkinen mies astui huoneeseen.

"Herra Väinämöisen tila on nyt vakaa", lääkäri tiedotti, "joku voi tulla katsomaan häntä."

Berwald nousi ylös. Hän vaihtoi Denin, Icen ja Eduardin kanssa helottuneita katseita, ja pörrötti kevyesti Peterin tukkaa. Sitten hän poistui lääkärin perässä.

Hiljaisuus ja odotus valtasivat jälleen huoneen.

Miten aika kuluikaan hitaasti.

Viimein yksi lääkäreistä tuli ilmoittamaan Gilbertistä.

"Onko täällä herra Beilschmidtin läheisiä?" leikkausvaatteisiin vielä pukeutunut mies kysyi.

"Minä olen hänen veljensä", Ludwig tiedotti kalpeana ja nousi ylös.

"Ja me hänen läheisiä ystäviään", Francis sanoi, ja hän, Antonio sekä Elizaveta nousivat myös.

Lääkäri nyökkäsi.

"Tulisitteko mukaani."

* * *

Berwald istui Tinon sairaalavuoteen äärellä heräämössä. Tino ei ollut vielä herännyt. Haisi sairaalalta, koneet piipittivät taustalla ja Tinoa tuntui lähtevän monta letkua. Se oli ahdistavaa.

Berwald otti Tinon käden omaansa ja silitti sitä kevyesti. Hetken kuluttua Tino raotti silmiään. Miesten katseet kohtasivat ja Tino hymyili heikosti.

"Hei", Tino sanoi hiljaisella ja heikolla äänellä.

"Hei", Berwald vastasi myös hiljaisesti, ja hymyili hänkin.

"Millainen olo?" Berwald kysyi. Hän ei ollut vielä päästänyt irti Tinon pienestä kädestä.

"Kuin ammutulla", Tino sanoi ja naurahti, "juuh... Huono vitsi."

"Ehkä hieman", Berwald myönsi, mutta naurahti hänkin hieman. Lähinnä helpotuksesta.

"Miten muut voivat?" Tino kysyi nyt vakavoituen.

Berwald hymähti, niin tyypillistä Tinolle.

"Arthur sai luodin jalkaansa, mutta on jo kunnossa. Muut ovat hieman paikkailtavana viimepäivien jäljiltä ja... Ainoastaan Gilbertin tilasta en tiedä", Berwald vastasi totuudenmukaisesti, vaikka hän olisikin halunnut olla antamatta Tinolle lisää murhetta.

"Mitä hänelle sattui?" Tino kysyi huolestuneena.

"Se veri sen naisen veitsessä..."

Tino pohti hetken, mutta muisti viimein.

"Oh..."

Tinon silmät alkoivat painua kiinni, vaikka hän yrittikin sinnikkäästi pitää ne auki. Berwald huomasi tämän.

"Nuku vain", Berwald kuiskasi.

"Mutta kun..." Tino sopersi unisesti.

"Shh", Berwald rauhoitteli, "parempi, että lepäät nyt kunnolla."

Tino teki pienen nyökkäykseksi tulkittavan eleen ja antoi unen viedä mukanaan. Berwald jäi istumaan hänen viereensä.

* * *

Lääkäri johdatti Ludwigin, Franciksen, Antonion ja Elizavetan huoneen ulkopuolelle.

"Leikkaus oli hyvin vaativa", lääkäri aloitti, "hänellä oli pahoja sisäisiä vaurioita."

"Teimme kaiken voitavamme, mutta nyt ei auta kuin odottaa", lääkäri jatkoi.

"Odottaa?" Francis kysyi.

"Niin, seuraava vuorokausi kertoo, selviääkö hän. On riski, että verenvuoto jatkuu."

"Voisimmeko nähdä hänet?" Elizaveta kysyi heikosti.

"Tietysti. Saatte olla hänen vierellään vaikka huomiseen, jos tahdotte."

Kaikki neljä nyökkäsivät, ja lähtivät katsomaan albiino ystäväänsä.

* * *

Jaahas, onnistuin sitten käännyttämään itseni UK/US:n kannattajaksi...

**Haini, Vilma. N, Snowiis, Mukana, HulluRichie, Chiboku:** Kiiokset!:) Rakastan erilaisia kolmio (tai miksei neliökin) draamoja, yritän pitää tarinan tapahtumat suht uskottavina ja olen superiloinen jokaisesta antamastanne palautteesta:)


	15. Särkyneet 3

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Hyvää uutta vuotta 2011!

Jaahas, se olis sitten enää yksi luku plus pieni extra tämän jälkeen tätä ficciä... :)

* * *

Yö saapui, mutta kukaan kunnossakaan olevista ei poistunut sairaalasta.

Ludwig, Antonio, Francis ja Elizaveta valvoivat Gilbertin vierellä. Jokainen minuutti tuntui ikuisuudelta. He katsoivat kalpean ystävänsä rauhallista hengitystä peläten, että jokainen hengenveto saattaisi olla viimeinen.

Berwald oli lopulta nukahtanut Tinon vuoteen äärelle. Hänelle annetut kipulääkkeet saivat olon tokkuraiseksi, ja päivä oli muutenkin ollut hyvin raskas. Hän piti edelleen Tinon kädestä kiinni.

Alfred oli kivunnut Arturin viereen ahtaalle sairaalavuoteelle. He nukkuivat sylikkäin, niin kuin heillä oli tapana monta vuotta sitten: kädet toistensa ympärillä ja otsa otsaa vasten.

Odotushuoneessa Peter oli nukahtanut penkeille, ja muut odottivat, milloin pääsisivät katsomaan muita ystäviään. Viimein valkopukuinen naishoitaja astui huoneeseen.

"Ystävänne ovat hyvin väsyneitä", hoitaja aloitti hennolla äänellä, "mutta he vaativat ainakin yhtä vierasta."

Den hyppäsi pystyyn.

"Herra Bondevik pyysi veljeänsä ja herra Laurinaitis sekä nuori herra Galante pyysivät molemmat Eduard von Bockin kuullessaan näiden saapuneen tänne myös", hoitaja ilmoitti hymyillen.

Denin ja Feliksin ilmeet olivat kaukana hymyilevistä. Ice vilkaisi Deniä otsa hieman rypyssä ja lähti Eduardin sekä hoitajan perässä Norin luokse. Den näytti kokoajan vain säälittävämmältä, mutta paikalla ei ollut ketään, joka häntä säälisi: Peter nukkui, Matthew näytti olevan omissa maailmoissaan ja Feliksin ilme alkoi pikkuhiljaa muistuttaa Denin ilmettä. Puolalainen oli yhtä tyrmistynyt tästä välttelystä kuin Denkin, mutta erona oli se, että hän ei tiennyt, miksi Toris ei halunnut nähdä häntä.

* * *

Ice käveli isoveljensä luokse. Norin vuode oli aivan ikkunan vieressä ja vaaleahiuksisen miehen katse oli suunnattu hämärään kesäyöhön. Kuka tahansa muu olisi kuvaillut hänen kasvojaan sillä hetkellä ilmeettömiksi, mutta koska Ice omisti samankaltaiset ilmeet ja eleet kuin veljensä, hän tunnisti veljensä mielialan: tämä oli surullinen. Ice istuutui sairaalavuoteen reunalle ja Nor kääntyi häntä kohden. Hyvin pieni hymy kävi nuorten miesten kasvoilla. He eivät tarvinneet sanoja kertoakseen, että olivat iloisia nähdessään toisensa.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Ice kysyi tarkoittaen veljeään ja hullua tanskalaista.

"En halua puhua siitä", Nor vastasi hiljaa myöntäen samalla, että jotakin oli todellakin tapahtunut.

Ice nyökkäsi ja jätti asian sikseen.

"Miten Tino voi?" Nor kysyi.

"Hän ei kuulemma ole enää hengenvaarassa... Berwald meni hänen luokseen."

"Hyvä."

He hiljenivät ja viereisten vuoteiden äänet kuuluivat selvästi verhojen takaa.

"...sehän voi olla väärinkäsitys", Eduard intti.

"Hänellä oli vahvat todisteet!" Toriksen ääni sanoi vastaan.

"Mutta jos hän vain halusi..." Raivis sanoi epäröiden väliin.

"Ihan sama! En nyt halua nähdä häntä..." Toris sanoi ääni hiipuen loppua kohden.

"Ehkä teidän olisi parempi levätä", Eduard ehdotti ja huone hiljeni.

"Tule", Nor sanoi hiljaisesti Icelle ja teki tilaa vuoteessaan. Ice kapusi sänkyyn veljensä viereen.

"Oletko aivan varma, ettet halua nähdä häntä?" Ice kuiskasi.

Nor ei vastannut mitään.

"Hän valvoo varmasti koko yön odottamassa - tiedäthän kuinka typerä se hujoppi osaa olla", Ice jatkoi.

Nor ei vieläkään vastannut mitään, eikä Ice enää sanonut mitään.

"En vain pysty", Nor kuitenkin kuiskasi hetken kuluttua karheasti.

Ice nyökkäsi ja kietoi kätensä veljensä ympärille. He sulkivat silmänsä ja lopulta nukahtivat.

* * *

_Ludwig seisoi Gilbertin päiväkirjahyllyn edessä. Hän tiesi, ettei saisi, muuta houkutus oli suuri. Oli kesä, ja Gilbert oli ulkona ystäviensä kanssa, eikä tulisi takaisin vielä moneen tuntiin. Hieman epäröiden Ludwig nosti kättään ja tarttui yhteen nahkakantisista kirjoista. Hän katsoi vielä kerran olkansa ylitse ennen, kuin otti kirjan kokonaan pois hyllystä. Nuori poika istahti lattialle veljensä ajatukset kädessään._

_Hän avasi kirjan sattumanvaraisesta kohdasta. Päiväyksenä oli viimeinen koulupäivä ennen kesälomaa. Ludwig epäröi vielä hetken. "Vain yksi päivä", hän suostutteli itseään., "luen vain yhden päivän muistiinpanot ja se siitä." Monen vuoden uteliaisuus otti voiton ja Ludwigin silmät alkoivat seurata siistillä käsialalla kirjoitettua tekstiä:_

_"Hemmetin Edelstein! En tajua miten jostakin pianon pimputuksesta voi saada stipendin... Opettajat ovat kaikki niin hurmioituneet tähän, ah, niin ihanaan pikku ylimyksemme. Eivätkä pelkästään vain opettajat, vaan jopa Liza on lähtenyt mukaan tähän naurettavaan touhuun! "Oh Roderich on aina niin kohtelias, ja oletko kuullut, kuinka kauniisti hän soittaa ja blah blah blaah." En vain tajua. Mikä hänessä on muka niin ihmeellistä?_

_Onneksi Francis ja Antonio sentään ovat järjissään. Oikeastaan keksimme yhdessä pienen yllätyksen Edelsteinille... Mutta kerron siitä sitten, kun se on toteutettu. _

_Ludwig ja minä - -"_

_Mutta enempää Ludwig ei valitettavasti ehtinyt lukea, kun hän kuuli ulko-oven käyvän. Nuori poika ponnahti ylös ja tunki kirjain takaisin paikoilleen. Sitten hän juoksi ulos huoneesta. _

_Hän ei koskaan saanut tietää, mitä Gilbert oli kirjoittanut heistä._

_

* * *

_

Gilbert kuuli tasaisen ärsyttävän piippauksen. Hän avasi silmänsä, muttei nähnyt juuri mitään muuta kuin hämärää vaaleaa kattoa. Suunsa edessä hänellä oli happinaamio. Hetken miehen kesti miettiä, miksi hän oikein oli siinä. Tapahtumien muistuessa mieleen hänen silmänsä aukesivat kunnolla ja hän liikahti.

"Gilbert?" hän kuuli tutun naisäänen kutsuvan.

Gilbert käänsi päätään hieman äänen suuntaan ja näki Elizavetan huolestuneet kasvot. Elizavetan toisella puolella seisoi Ludwig ja toisella Francis ja Antonio.

"Hei, Gil", Francis sanoi ja hymyili hieman. Huoli ei silti poistunut kasvoilta.

"Pitäisikö meidän kutsua lääkäri?" Gilbert kuuli Elizavetan kuskaavan Ludwigille, joka kaiketi nyökkäsi.

"Minä käyn hakemassa", Antonio ilmoitti ja askeleet kertoivat hänen lähtevän.

Aivan hetken kuluttua Antonio saapui takaisin lääkärin kanssa.

"Jaahas, täällä ollaan jo hereillä", harmaahiuksinen mieslääkäri sanoi hymyillen, "te taisittekin olla vahvempi kuin arvioimme."

Gilbert ei pystynyt puhumaan, mutta hän nyökytti päätään. Lääkäri otti happinaamion pois ja tarkasteli Gilbertin tilaa.

"Eihän näin mahtavaa tyyppiä niin helposti nujerreta", Gilbert sanoi virnistäen, vaikka puhuminen hieman sattuikin.

Muut hymähtivät, mutta huoli säilyi huoneessa.

"Miten hän voi?" Ludwig kysyi lääkäriltä.

Lääkäri ei vastannut heti, vaan tutkaili pitkään tietojaan.

"Hmm. Kaikki vaikuttaa olevan kunnossa. En usko, että vaaraa enää on", lääkäri vastasi, "hän on vahva."

Kyyneleet tulvivat Elizavetan ja Franciksen silmistä. Huoli vaihtui pikkuhiljaa helpotukseen. Elizaveta syöksähti halaamaan Gilbertiä varovaisesti.

"Me luulimme... Sinä todellakin säikäytit meidät", Elizaveta itki Gilbertin olkaa vasten.

"Noh, Liza", Gilbert torui, "enhän minä nyt näin helpolla täältä lähde."

Francis, Antonio ja Ludwig nauroivat. Ehkäpä kaikki kääntyisi vielä hyväksi.

* * *

Eduard saapui takaisin odotushuoneeseen, ja Feliksin sekä Denin katseet lennähtivät häneen. Pettymys oli helposti luettavissa miesten kasvoilta, kun tulija ei ollutkaan heidän toivomansa.

"Miten he voivat?" Feliks kysyi vaimeasti.

"Ihan hyvin", Eduard vastasi, "hän ei halua nähdä sinua."

Feliksin ilme meni vieläkin säälittävämmäksi.

"Mutta minusta sinun pitäisi mennä sinne", Eduard jatkoi.

Feliks tuijotti Eduardia hämmentyneenä.

"Mutta... Juurihan sanoit, että hän ei halua nähdä minua...?"

Eduard huokaisi hiljaa ja pidätti silmien pyöräyttämisen.

"Niin sanoin, mutta minusta sinun pitäisi mennä sinne silti. Ennen kuin tämä paisuu hänen päässään vielä lisää..." Eduard selitti.

Feliks näytti pohtivan asiaa hetken ja lähti sitten lähes juosten huoneesta. Den katsoi hänen peräänsä ja teki eleen noustakseen itsekin, mutta Eduard keskeytti.

"Älä", virolainen varoitti, "hän ei pysty näkemään sinua."

Denin ilme synkkeni ennestään. Hän ymmärsi kyllä Eduardin sananvalinnan. _Haluta_ ja _pystyä_ olivat aivan eri asioita.

* * *

Feliks kiirehti käytävää pitkin ja saapui sairashuoneen ovelle. Hän epäröi hetken ennen, kuin tarttui ovenkahvaan. Vaaleahiuksinen mies piti kahvasta kiinni, mutta hän ei ollut se, joka oven lopulta avasi. Se avattiin toiselta puolelta.

"Feliks?"

"Toris?"

Miehet yllättyivät toisensa läsnäolosta.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" he kysyivät kuorossa.

"Tulin etsimään sinua", Feliks vastasi.

"Mutta eikö Eduard sanonut, etten halua nähdä sinua..." Toris mumisi hieman hämillään ja katsoi varpaitaan.

"Sanoi", Feliks myönsi, "mutta minä haluaisin tietää siihen syyn."

Toris ei vastannut mitään.

"Ja miksi sinä olet liikkeellä?" Feliks jatkoi.

Toris punastui hieman.

"Tulin etsimään sinua..." ruskeahiuksinen mies myönsi lopulta.

"Luulin, ettet halua tavata minua."

"Niin, mutta... Ajattelin hieman asioita..."

"Ja?"

"Ja tuota... Päätin antaa olla", Toris sanoi ja katsoi nyt suoraan ystävänsä vihreisiin silmiin.

"Antaa olla? Minkä?" Feliks kysyi hieman hämillään.

"No tuota... Ivan kertoi joitakin asioita... Eduard sanoi, etteivät ne välttämättä ole kaikki totta ja kun tarkemmin mietin, niin..." Toris vältteli taas Feliksin silmiä, "niin, en minä välitä enää, vaikka ne olisivatkin totta."

"Et välitä?" Feliks kysyi hieman kulmat kohoilla.

"En", Toris vastasi nyt varmemmalla äänellä ja katsoi taas Feliksiä silmiin.

He hymyilivät toisilleen.

* * *

Viikkoa myöhemmin takaisin isoisänsä luota palanneet Feliciano sekä Lovino (tai no, lähinnä Feliciano) päättivät järjestää juhlat sen kunniaksi, että kaikki oli lopulta päättynyt hyvin. Veljekset kokkasivat italialaista ruokaa kaikille, ja Ludwig sekä Antonio olivat järjestäneet ruokailutilan poliisilaitokselta.

Se olisi ensimmäinen kerta sairaalaan tulon jälkeen, kun he kaikki olisivat yhdessä. Gilbert, Tino ja Arthur olivat viettäneet viikon sairaalassa ja pääsivät nytkin paikalle vain pyörätuolissa. Norin oli onnistunut välttelemään Deniä koko viikon, sillä vieraillessaan Tinon luona vieraita ei saanut olla enemmän kuin kaksi. Den oli kyllä yrittänyt päästä Norin kanssa yhteyksiin, mutta Nor oli voittanut tämän pelin.

Katyusha oli Feliksin ja Arthurin todistuksen avulla onnistunut välttämään vankilan, mutta häntä kiellettiin olemassa yhteydessä Ivaniin. Ivan Braginski taas oli määrätty vankimielisairaalaan, josta hänet saatettaisiin siirtää pelkkään mielisairaalaan. Tämän tiedon saamisen jälkeen kukaan ei ollut maininnut miehestä sanallakaan.

"Varo kynnystä!" Arthur älähti Alfredille, joka työnsi hänen pyörätuoliaan. Alfred ei kuitenkaan varonut ja Arthur tärähti tuolin mukana.

"Sori", Alfred hihkaisi ja jatkoi matkaa yhtä huolettomasti kuin aikaisemminkin. Arthur mumisi jotakin itsekseen, mutta hymyili kuitenkin salaa.

Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino ja Antonio olivat ruokailuhuoneen ovella neuvomassa tulijoille paikkoja.

"Paikat, joista puuttuu tuolit ovat teille ja Gilbertille sekä Tinolle", Ludwig sanoi Arthurille ja osoitti pöytää.

"Selvä", Alfred sanoi ja työnsi Arthurin yhteen tyhjistä paikoista, ja istui sitten itse tämän viereen.

Seuraavaksi tulivat Tino, Berwald ja Den. Berwald työnsi Tinoa, joka vaikutti hieman kiusaantuneelta aiheuttaessaan ylimääräistä vaivaa.

"Olisinhan minä voinut jo itsekin kävellä..." Tino sanoi, kun he ylittivät kynnyksen (huomattavasti varovaisemmin kuin Arthur ja Alfred). "Eihän minun jaloissani mitään vikaa ole."

"Et saa rasittaa itseäsi, etteivät tikit aukea", Berwald sanoi vakavasti. Hän ei todellakaan ollut unohtanut viikossa, että Tino istui pyörätuolissa hänen sijastaan.

Den tuli kaksikon perästä ja katsoi huoneen läpi. Paikalle eivät olleet saapuneet vielä kuin Arthur ja Alfred. Norista ja Icestä ei ollut vielä tietoa. Den huokaisi. Tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa puhua Norille, mutta hän vielä tiennyt, miten saisi tämän kuuntelemaan.

Tinon, Berwaldin ja Denin istuuduttua paikoilleen saapuivat Gilbert, Elizaveta ja Francis. Francis työnsi Gilbertiä ja Elizaveta käveli hänen vieressään. Elizaveta oli korjauttanut hiuksiaan kampaajalla, eivätkä hiukset nyt näyttäneen hullummilta. Ruskeahiuksinen nainen oli kammannut juuri ja juuri niskaan ulottuvat hiuksensa korvien taakse, ja paikallaan niitä piti punainen nauha, joka sointui hänen mekkoonsa.

"Tuolla taitaa olla paikka sinulle, Gil", Elizaveta sanoi hymyillen ja osoitti tuolitonta kohtaa.

"Juu", Gilbert vastasi hieman normaalia vaisummin, mutta kuitenkin hymyillen. Hän oli ollut hyvin uupunut koko viikon, mutta oli ehdottomasti halunnut tulla paikalle.

Francis työnsi Gilbertin tyhjälle paikalle ja hän sekä Elizaveta istuutuivat kalpean ystävänsä eripuolille.

Loput (kävelykykyiset) tulivat lähes samanaikaisesti. Denin naama venähti, kun Nor ja Ice istuutuivat lähes suuren pöydän toiseen päähän hänestä. Seurue aloitti syömisen, kun italialaiset Ludwigin ja Antonion avulla toivat ruuat pöytään.

"Ve~. Hyvää ruokahalua!" Feliciano sanoi iloisesti ja osoitti ruokia aloittamisen merkiksi.

Ruoka oli erinomaista ja sitä oli montaa lajia: erilaisia pastaruokia sekä pizzoja. He söivät hyvin mielin, juttelivat ja nauroivat. Kaikki tuntui olevan hyvin.

Ainakin lähes kaikki.

Den vilkuili kokoajan Norin suuntaan, mutta norjalaisen katse ei vilahtanutkaan tanskalaisessa. Tämä sai Denin olon hyvin ahdistuneeksi. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä, mutta lopulta pitkä mies nousi seisomaan. Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät häneen, jopa Norin.

"_Nor Lukas Bjørn Bondevik_", Den aloitti kuuluvasti, "minä _Den Christensen Abel Densen _rakastan sinua!"

Huoneeseen tuli nopeasti hiljaista. Kukaan ei ehkä ollut koskaan nähnyt Norin itkevän ennen Ivanin videonauhaa, mutta kukaan ei taatusti ollut nähnyt hänen myöskään punastuvan. Kohta kaikkien katseet olivat Denin sijasta Norissa, joka ei ehkä ollut yhtä punainen kuin tomaatti, mutta silti selvästi punastunut.

Nor nousi myös ylös ja viittoi päällään ovea kohden. Den tajusi vihjeen ja kaksikko poistui huoneesta. Oli hetken hiljaista, mutta lopulta kaikki jatkoivat keskusteluitaan normaalisti.

"Tuota, sinä tiedät siitä, että..." Berwald aloitti hieman kiusaantuneena Denin ja Norin lähdön jälkeen.

"Tiedän", Tino vastasi nopeasti ennen, kuin Berwald ehtisi jatkamaan.

"Ja tiedäthän, että se on jo -"

"Tiedän", Tino keskeytti taas, "ja minä tiesin jo ennen, kuin Ivan kertoi siitä minulle."

Berwaldin ilme kalpeni. Tino katsahti ystäväänsä ja naurahti.

"Siitä on jo kauan, ei menneisyyttä voi muuttaa", Tino sanoi pirteästi ja haukkasi palan pizzaa.

Berwald oli hetken hiljaa ja syömättä.

"Tino", hän aloitti, "mitä sinä sanoisit, jos sanoisin saman, mitä Den Norille?"

Tino laski pizzan lautaselleen ja pohti hetken vakavan näköisenä. Berwaldin vatsassa pisteli.

"No tuota", Tino sanoi ja kääntyi hymyillen Berwaldin puoleen, "sanoisin varmaan, että minäkin sinua."

Berwald tuijotti Tinoa hetken ja yritti sisäistää kuulemaansa. Sitten hän hymyili ja otti palan samaa pizzaa, mitä Tino söi.

Alfred katseli iloista seuruetta, eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä. Sinun suunnitelmasi epäonnistui sittenkin, Ivan. Et sinä meitä murtanut vaan vahvistit... Vai mikä sinun suunnitelmasi loppujen lopuksi oikeasti oli?

* * *

Ivan tulee vielä esiintymään tässä ficissä, joten älkää huoliko:P

**Hopealanka**: Parempi myöhään kuin ei milloikaan:) Ivanista kuullaan vielä ja Gil on ainakin toistaiseksi hengissä, kiitos!:D

**Wex-sama**: Kiitokset:) Gil selvisi ainakin puukotuksesta:P

**Haini:** Niin, toivon etteivät tapahtumat olisi ennalta arvattavia...:) Kiitos!

**Vilma.** N: Hehe jatkan:)

**o0RiDa0o**: Kiitos, en ole ennen oikein tähän paritukseen enempää edes perehtynyt, joten kiva että pidit:)

**Chiboku: **Isot kiitokset:))

**HulluRichie:** Kun päätän, että nyt kirjoitan, niin ei siinä kyllä kauan tämän ficin kanssa mene :D Kunpa äidinkielen esseet ja tekstitaidot ym. menisivät yhtä nopeasti... Kiitos:)

**sofia**: Kiva kuulla, kiitos:)

**Mukana**: Kiitos! Ivan ja Tino tapaavat vielä:)

**MelanieVimpula**: Hyvää uutta vuotta ja hali sinnekin! Kiitos taas kommentista:)


	16. Auringonkukka

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

**Viimeinen virallinen luku. **Jotenkin haikeaa, oli ihana kirjoittaa tätä ficciä. Haluan kiittää kaikkia, jotka ovat lukeneet tähän saakka ja vielä isommat kiitokset niille, jotka ovat jaksaneet jotakin vielä sanoa. Kiitos:))

Tämä oli ensimmäinen "pitkä" tarina jonka olen kirjoittanut... En ikinä uskonut, että se olisi mahdollista:D (en oikeastaan koskaan ennen ole välittänyt kirjoittamisesta...)

Jännittää vähän mitä mieltä olette lopetuksesta... Kun on tarinoita jotka ovat mahtavia ja kiinnostavia alusta loppuun. Sitten on niitä, jotka vaikuttavat tosi lupaavilta, mutta jossa loppu jotenkin onnistuu pilaamaan koko höskän. Ja sitten vielä niitä, jotka ovat todella tylsiä tai epäselviä, mutta loppu jotenkin onnistuu pelastamaan kaiken. Näin.

**_Ja sitten vielä_: jos nyt on jäänyt jotain epäselvää, niin kysykää ihmeessä!**

**

* * *

**

Noin vuosi kidnappaustapauksen jälkeen Tino ja Nor istuivat toimistossa juomassa kahvia. Se kesä ei ollut läheskään niin kuuma kuin edeltäjänsä, mutta juuri sopivan lämmin näille kahdelle pohjoisessa kasvaneelle miehelle. Kahvikin maistui paljon paremmin, kun ei ollut liian kuuma.

"Joko se adoptioasia on selvä?" Nor kysyi kuin ohimennen, katse ikkunassa.

"Hmm, melko varma", Tino sanoi iloisesti ja hörppäsi kulauksen mustaa kahvia, "nyt kun minä ja Berwald olemme aviossa, ei ole mitään syytä, miksemme voisi saada Peterin huoltajuutta. Berwaldhan on muutenkin ollut kuin isä hänelle jo pitkään."

Nor nyökkäsi ja toi hänkin kuppinsa huulilleen.

"Entäs sinä ja Den?" Tino kysyi pieni kiusoittelu äänessään, "joko olet suostunut hänen kosintaansa?"

Nor jähmettyi hetkeksi, mutta kallisti sitten rauhallisesti kuppiaan ja joi kulauksen kuumaa nestettä. Hän asetti kupin takaisin pöydälle ennen kuin vastasi.

"En ole vastannut vielä mitään varmaa."

"Mitä? Mikset?" Tino kysyi hieman yllättyneenä, "haluatko vielä miettiä vai...?"

Nor päästi tukahdetun naurunpyrskähdyksen.

"Kyllä minä hänet haluan naida, mutta taidan nauttia kiusaamisesta vielä hetken."

Tino katsoi hetken Norin pientä virnettä ylläpitäviä kasvoja ja purskahti sitten nauruun. Nor yhtyi nauruun ja pian miesten naurusta tuli hillitsemätöntä. Paikalle samanaikaisesti saapuneet Den, Berwald ja Ice katsoivat nauravaa kaksikkoa kummissaan.

"Mikä nyt on noin hauskaa?" Den kysyi hieman hämillään, mutta samalla myös hieman uteliaana. Mikä ihme oli saanut Norin nauramaan noin?

Tino ja Nor katsahtivat Deniä, ja nauru vain koveni jos mahdollista.

"Tuossa taisi olla vastaus", Berwald mumisi Denille samalla, kun käveli tämän ohi työpöydälleen.

Den tirskahti ja jäi katsomaan nauravaa Noria hymyillen.

* * *

_Nor marssi ulos ruokailuhuoneesta Den perässään. He seisoivat hiljaisella käytävällä toisiaan tuijottaen. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan._

"_Mitä?" Den luovutti ja kysyi._

"_Mitä mitä?" Nor kysyi vuorostaan._

"_Miksi tulimme tänne? Halusitko sanoa jotakin?" Den kysyi ärsyttävän viattomasti._

"_Mitä tuo äskeinen oli?" Nor kysyi kiristellen hampaitaan ja punastuen jälleen hieman._

_Den pidätti virnistyksen katsoessaan Norin punoittavia poskia._

"_Ai se, kun sanoin rakastavani sinua?"_

"_Niin."_

"_No, sitä se oli", Den vastasi esittäen tyhmää._

"_Mitä?" Nor alkoi menettää malttiaan, mikä oli harvinaista._

"_No, minä rakastan sinua."_

"_Älä pelleile."_

"_En minä pelleile", Den sanoi vakavoituen, "olen ollut idiootti, kun en ole kertonut sitä aiemmin. Ja olen koko viikon yrittänyt tavoittaa sinua ja selvittää tämän, mutta olet aina karannut. Kuka se tässä pelleilee?"_

_Den katsoi Noria nyt surullisen vihaisen sekaisella ilmeellä, johon Nor ei osannut vastata kuin täydellä hämmennyksellä._

"_Joten", Den sanoi nyt pehmeästi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Noria, "voitko antaa minulle tyhmyyteni anteeksi?"_

_Nor katsoi poispäin Denin anelevista sinisistä silmistä._

"_Sinä todellakin olet idiootti..." Nor sanoi hiljaa._

_Den odotti henkeään pidätellen Norin lopullista vastausta. Hän ei kestäisi, jos mies ei antaisi hänelle anteeksi. Ei yksinkertaisesti kestäisi._

_Nor käänsi kasvonsa ylöspäin kohti Denin kasvoja._

"_Mutta ehkä minä voisin harkita..." Nor kuiskasi ja astui vuorostaan askeleen lähemmäs Deniä._

_Den nielaisi hermostuneena, kun Nor nousi varpailleen ja kosketti huulillaan pidemmän miehen huulia. _

_

* * *

_

Tino parkkeerasi autonsa tuttuun paikkaan. Hän ei noussut vielä ulos, vaan istui paikallaan ja katsoi vasemmassa nimettömässään koreilevaa yksinkertaista kultaista sormusta. Se oli kaunis. Lopulta hän otti sen pois ja pisti taskuunsa - niin kuin aina vieraillessaan täällä. Hän ei tiennyt miksi teki niin. Siitä oli kuluneiden kuukausien aikana vain tullut tapa.

Tino nousi ylös autosta ja käveli kohti edessä olevan rakennuksen pääovea. Rakennus oli mielisairaala, jonne Ivan oli siirretty vankimielisairaalasta melko pian vangitsemisensa jälkeen. Koska Natalia oli kuollut ja Katyushaa oli kielletty tapaamasta veljeään, Tino oli Ivanin ainoa vierailija. Vain Berwald tiesi, että Tino todellakin kävi Ivanin luona joka toinen viikko. Den, Nor ja Ice tiesivät epämääräisesti Tinon joskus vierailevan paljon harmia aiheuttaneen mielenvikaisen entisen kollegansa luona, mutta eivät juuri puhuneet tai kyselleet siitä sen enempää. Muut poliisilaitoksella eivät olleet tietoisia asiasta.

"Päivää, herra Väinämöinen", yksi henkilökunnasta tervehti tuttavallisesti (he olivat Berwaldin kanssa päättäneet säilyttää omat sukunimensä), "herra Braginski odottaakin teitä jo vierashuoneessa."

Tino käveli hoitajan perässä tottuneesti tuttuun huoneeseen. Koska Ivan oli käyttäytynyt rauhallisesti ja Tino oli koulutukseltaan erikoispoliisi, he olivat saaneet luvan yksityisiin tapaamisiin. Normaalissa tilanteessa huoneessa olisi aina joku valvomassa.

Ovi avautui ja Tino näki pöydän äärellä istuvan Ivanin. Vuodessa vahva mies oli laihtunut ja kalventunut huomattavasti. Hän tiesi paikan olevan vaikea Ivanille, sillä hän ei uskonut tämän olevan niin sekaisin, kuin muut ajattelivat. Ivanilla vain oli oma tapansa ajatella ja nähdä asiat. Tino pidätti huokauksen ja meni istumaan Ivania vastapäätä.

"Hei, Ivan", Tino tervehti iloisesti, "mitä kuuluu?"

Ivan katsahti Tinoa kulmiensa alta väsyneen näköisenä. Jokin kuitenkin tuntui heräävän eloon hänen kauniin violetin värisissä silmissään, kun hän näki hymyilevän vaaleaverikön edessään.

"Ei mitään uutta", mies sanoi ja tuttu tekohymy kävi hänen huulillaan, "mitä ulkopuolella?"

Tuttuun tapaansa Tino alkoi selittää Ivanille maailman tapahtumia uutisista siihen, kuinka Kukkamuna oli onnistunut jälleen pääsemään karkuun. Ei Ivania oikeastaan kiinnostanut nämä asiat, mutta hän rakasti Tinon eleitä ja ilmeitä, kun tämä selitti asioita täydellä innolla. Pienen miehen silmät loistivat ja jokainen hymy oli aito. Ivania ei enää edes häirinnyt pieni sormuksen jättämä painauma Tinon vasemmassa nimettömässä. Hän oli huomannut sen jo monta käyntikertaa sitten, eikä ollut vaikea arvata, kenellä olisi toinen sormus. Nähdessään painauman ensimmäistä kertaa hänen oli ollut pakko tarkistaa, kävikö Tino hänen luonaan salaa.

_Tino selitti jotakin tavalliseen iloiseen tapaansa, kun Ivan yllättäen keskeytti hänet._

_"Tietääkö Oxenstierna, että käyt täällä?"_

_Tinon iloinen ilme valahti hieman, mutta hymy säilyi kasvoilla vielä jotenkuten._

_"Tietää", mies vastasi hieman äskeistä vakavammalla sävyllä ja katsoi suoraan Ivanin silmiin._

_"Eikä hän ole kieltänyt?" Ivan kysyi hieman epäillen._

_"Ei", Tino naurahti, mutta silmissä oli nyt jo vakava katse._

_"Luottaako hän sinuun todellakin niin paljon?" Ivan kyseenalaisti. Hän osasi tämän pelin, mutta jostain syystä Tinon katse pysyi vakaana. Mies ei näyttänyt minkään laista epäröintiä._

_Tino hymyili ja nosti paitansa reunaa niin, että luodin ja leikkauksen jättämä arpi näkyi selvästi. Ivan katsoi poispäin, eikä enää ikinä ottanut asiaa puheeksi. Hän sai vastauksensa._

Jollain omituisella tavalla Ivan oli iloinen, että Tino ei ollut koskaan tullut hänen luokseen sormus kädessään. Tuntui, että se merkitsisi jotakin.

"...mutta sain hänet sitten lopulta kiinni", Tino selitti nauraen, "aika kauan aikaa siihen meni, mutta onneksi mitään ei käynyt."

Ovelta kuului koputus ajan loppumisen merkiksi.

"Jaa... Minun täytyykin varmaan sitten taas mennä", Tino sanoi ja nousi ylös.

"Sinä olet kuin auringonkukka", Ivan sanoi yllättäen.

"Huh?" Tino ihmetteli käsi ovenkahvalla.

Ivan tuijotti Tinoa täysin vakavana. Tino räpäytti suuria mustikansinisiä silmiään muutaman kerran ihmeissään.

"Eh, no tuota... Ensikertaan!" Tino jätti Ivanin ihmeellisen huomautuksen väliin ja avasi oven samalla heiluttaen kättään hyvästiksi. Mies kuitenkin pysähtyi, kun Ivan avasi vielä kerran suunsa.

"Tino, kiitos."

Tino oli jähmettynyt ovensuulle. Hän tuijotti Ivania. Tino ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Ivanin hymyilevän sillä lailla. Ei koskaan niin aidosti, vaikka hymyyn tuntuikin sekoittuvan hieman surua. Ivan näytti kauniilta. Tino painoi tuon hetken mieleensä kuin valokuvan, eikä koskaan unohtaisi sitä.

"Ei kestä", Tino vastasi lempeästi, vaikka todellisuudessa hän ei edes tiennyt, miksi ja mistä Ivan oli häntä kiittänyt.

Lopulta hän poistui huoneesta ja painoi oven perässään kiinni.

* * *

_Ivan ajoi poliisiautoa ja Tino istui vieressä katsellen maaseudun maisemia. He olivat palaamassa kaupunkiin._

"_Maaseudulla tehdään yllättävän paljon rikoksia", Tino mietti, "miksei täällä sitten voi olla enemmän poliiseja?"_

"_Ei se kai ole kannattavaa", Ivan vastasi._

"_Hmm, no on tänne ihan mukava tulla näin kesäisin", Tino sanoi iloisesti._

_Ivan vilkaisi vieressä istuvaa miestä ja hymyili. Iskelmäradio soi hiljaa taustalla ja Tino hyräili kappaleiden mukana hyväntuulisena._

"_Oh, katso!" Tino huudahti yllättäen ja osoitti keltaista peltoa._

_Ivan katsoi ja näki tuhansia auringonkukkia. Hän hidasti hieman nopeutta ja katsoi kukkasia lumoutuneena._

"_Kuinka kauniita", Tino sanoi. Loppukesän aurinko, sininen pilvetön taivas ja auringonkukat todellakin olivat kuin vanhasta maisemamaalauksesta. _

"_Minä rakastan auringonkukkia", Ivan ilmoitti._

_Tino käänsi katseensa kukista Ivaniin, ja miehen kasvoilla todellakin oli unelmoiva katse. Tinolla ei ollut mitään syytä epäillä Ivanin sanoja. Tämä selvästikin todella rakasti auringonkukkia._

_

* * *

_

Tino avasi kotioven. Sisällä tuoksui jokin hyvä.

"Kotona!" Tino huikkasi, riisui kenkänsä ja laittoi avaimet avainkaappiin.

"Katsos, emäntäkin saapui", Den huikkasi takaisin, kun Tino käveli olohuoneeseen. Nor ja Den olivat vallanneet sohvan ja Ice toisen nojatuoleista. Tino mulkaisi Deniä leikillään tämän sanavalinnasta.

"Tai isäntä siis", Den korjasi virnistäen. Nor pyöräytti silmiään vieressä.

Tino käveli keittiöön, missä Berwald ja Peter laittoivat ruokaa. Hän oli kokonaan unohtanut, että oli perjantai: päivä, jolloin he kaikki kuusi söivät yhdessä. Yleensä Tinon ja Berwaldin luona.

"Mitä tänään?" Tino kysyi hymyillen Berwaldin ja Peterin essuille.

"Perunamuusia ja lihapullia!" Peter hihkaisi innoissaan, "kaikki itse tehtyjä!"

"Kuulostaa hyvältä. Voiko auttaa jotenkin?" Tino kysyi katsoen nyt Berwaldia.

"Olemme melkein valmiita... Mene olohuoneeseen vain odottamaan", Berwald sanoi ja tarkkaili Tinoa samalla tarkkaan. Hän teki niin aina, kun Tino oli käynyt tapaamassa Ivania. Hän luotti kyllä Tinoon (arpi pienen miehen kyljessä muistutti häntä kyllä joka päivä tämän rakkaudesta), mutta hän ei luottanut Ivaniin. Hän ei silti kertaakaan ollut kieltänyt tai pyytänyt Tinoa menemästä tapaamaan Ivania, sillä hän tiesi sen olevan tärkeää Tinolle. Mustasukkaisuutta mies ei kuitenkaan tuntenut. Vain huolta.

"Selvä, jatkakaa rauhassa", Tino sanoi iloisesti ja meni olohuoneeseen muiden seuraan.

Se ilta sujui niin kuin kaikki muutkin perjantai-illat: he söivät, juttelivat, katsoivat televisiota ja pelasivat seurapelejä. Lopulta Peteriä alkoi väsyttää niin paljon, että Berwald pakotti hänet nukkumaan. Hetken kuluttua myös Den, Nor ja Ice lähtivät kotiinsa. Berwald ja Tino jäivät vielä hetkeksi istumaan sohvalle aukinaisen television ääreen. Pidempi mies kietoi kätensä pienemmän ympärille, joka nojasi päätään tämän olkaa vasten. Se oli hetkiä, joiden toivoisi jatkuvan ikuisesti.

* * *

Myös toisaalla vietettiin (_suhteellisen_) rauhallista perjantai-iltaa. Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Francis, Antonio sekä Lovino istuivat olohuoneessa ja pelasivat sananselityspeliä. Niin kutsuttu _Bad Touch Trio _vastaan muut.

"Se on sellainen iso rakennus, joita muinaiset egyptiläi -", Antonion suu kävi nopeaan.

"Pyramidi!" Francis hihkaisi ja Antonio siirsi kortin "oikein"-pinoon.

"Jos on poika niin on -"

"Tyttö!" Francis yritti.

"Ei vaan, niin kuin jonkun naispuolinen lapsi."

"Tytär!" Gilbert huudahti ja taas uusi kortti.

"No tämä on -"

"Aika!" Elizaveta ja Lovino karjahtivat samanaikaisesti.

"Juu", Antonio sanoi ja ojensi korttipinkkaa vastapuolen joukkueelle, "kenen vuoro selittää?"

"Minun", Elizaveta sanoi ja otti pinkan.

"Selvä", Gilbert virnisti ja otti tiimalasin, "aika alkaa... NYT!"

"Okei, eli me teemme tällaisia työssämme, kun joku on kadonnut tai -"

"Etsintäkuulutus", Ludwig arvasi rauhallisesti.

Elizaveta nyökkäsi ja pisti kortin sivuun.

"Ooh, olet niin hyvä tässä!" Feliciano ylisti Ludwigia, joka punastui aavistuksen.

"Tämä on sellainen - _OH!_ Se potkaisi!" Elizaveta kiljahti yllättäen.

"Ne~, mikäköhän se sellainen on?" Feliciano kysyi ihmetellen ja muutkin näyttivät olevan hetken hieman hämillään, kunnes ymmärrys tavoitti heidän mielensä.

"Vauva vai?" Gilbert kysyi pöllähtäneenä.

"Niin niin, kokeile!" Elizaveta nyökytteli ja vetäisi lapsensa isän käden vatsalleen.

"Tunnetko?"

Gilbertin ilme kirkastui.

"Sehän potkii! Tulkaa kokeilemaan!"

Pian kaikkien kuuden miehen käsi oli painettuna Elizavetan jo pyöristyneen vatsan päälle.

"En voi tajuta, että sinusta todellakin tulee isä, Gil", Francis sanoi kiusoitellen.

Gilbert hymyili leveästi.

"Minusta tulee maailman _mahtavin_ isä."

"Ja meistä Franciksen kanssa maailman huonoesimerkkisimmät kummisedät", Antonio naurahti.

"Haha, onneksi biologinen setä voi sitten pitää hänet kurissa", Gilbert naurahti ja katsoi Ludwigia, joka hymyili kerrankin täysin esteettömästi.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Tino heräsi puhelimen pirinään.

"Umm... Berwald voisitko sinä...?" Tino mumisi unisesti ja käänsi kylkeä. Berwald nousi kiltisti vuoteesta vastaamaan puhelimeen. Tino ei kuitenkaan saanut jatkaa uniaan kauaa.

"Tino, se on sinulle", Berwald ilmoitti hetken kuluttua.

Tino nousi silmiään hieroen ylös ja käveli puhelimen luo.

"Tino Väinämöinen", hän ilmoitti.

Berwald katsoi vierestä, kuinka Tinon ilme valahti.

"Mitä te tarkoitatte? Miten muka...?" Tino kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Unilääkkeitä...?"

"Ei, en usko, että hänellä on."

"Minä voin ottaa asian vastuulleni."

"Kyllä. Kiitos, kuulemiin."

Tino sulki puhelun, mutta ei vielä päästänyt irti luurista. Hän oli kuin jähmettynyt aloilleen. Berwald käveli hänen viereensä ja tarttui kevyesti lyhyemmän miehen olasta. Hän ei kysynyt mitään, vaan antaisi Tinon kertoa itse.

"Ivan on kuollut", Tino sanoi hetken kuluttua karhealla äänellä, "hän tappoi itsensä viimeyönä..."

Berwald puristi Tinon olkapäätä hieman lujempaa ja antoi tämän jatkaa.

"Hänen oli onnistunut jotenkin kerätä paljon unilääkkeitä hoitajilta salassa, ja oli sitten ottanut ne viime yönä. Kun hänet löydettiin, oli jo liian myöhäistä..."

Tino jähmettyi ja kääntyi säikähtäneen näköisenä kohti Berwaldia.

"Minä olin siellä eilen ja hän käyttäytyi hieman oudommin kuin yleensä! Miksen minä -"

"Ei se ollut sinun syysi", Berwald keskeytti ja halasi puolisoaan tiukasti, "älä ala syyttämään itseäsi."

Tino nyökkäsi Berwaldin rintaa vasten ja yksi kyynel putosi hänen silmästään.

"Lupasin järjestää hauta-asiat, kun ei hänellä ollut muita..."

"Minä autan", Berwald lupasi.

"Kiitos", Tino sanoi ja halasi pitkää miestä yhä tiukemmin.

* * *

Muutaman viikon kuluttua Tino käveli hautausmaalla. Ivanin hautakivi oli viimein saatu paikalleen. Hän oli yksin, vaikka Berwald oli kyllä tarjonnut seuraansa. Tinosta silti tuntui, että hänen oli parempi vierailla vanhan ystävänsä haudalla rauhassa.

Viimein hän löysi hautapaikan. Hautakivi oli tavallista harmaata graniittia, eikä hauta pistänyt mitenkään silmään muiden joukossa. Siihen oli kaiverrettu hopeisella Ivanin koko nimi, synnyin- ja kuolinaika sekä pieni teksti:

_Ei pelkää mustaa. _

_Ei pelkkää valkoista. _

_Harmaata._

Tino hymyili surullisesti ja asetti tuomansa suuren auringonkukan nojaamaan kiveä vasten. Hän seisoi haudan edessä jonkin aikaa antaen muistojen ja todellisuuden sekoittua.

"_Minä rakastan auringonkukkia."_

"_Sinä olet kuin auringonkukka."_

"Hyvästi, Ivan", Tino sanoi kyyneleet poskillaan, kääntyi ja lähti.

* * *

_Now I'm a changed man _

_But as a boy I was so true _

_The world can't protect you _

_It's true _

_Not like money will _

_You want some bread now? _

_Just promise me _

_You'll never make me believe you _

_It's true _

_No one hears you in this room _

_This is what you get _

_When you're talking back baby _

_I never bounce a check _

_So give it up, baby _

_Open up your eyes _

_**I want to watch you cry **_

_Come on, come on _

_The camera's on_

_

* * *

_

Jääkööt lukijoiden päätettäväksi, oliko Ivan lopulta enemmän paha vai hyvä tyyppi. Ja Venäjä fanit, antakaa anteeksi:D Valitettavasti päätin Ivanin kohtalon jo hyvin hyvin alkuvaiheessa tätä ficciä...

Mutta juup, sellainen tarina tämä. Vielä on tulossa pieni **extra**, koska rakastuin tämän tarinan suhdeasetteluihin:D

**Snowiis**: Kiitos! Toivottavasti en nyt sitten tuottanut pettymystä Norin ja Denin kanssa:)

**ilves:** Kiva että kuitenkin kommentoit:) Et arvaakaan kuinka paljon piristi, sillä rakastan sitä, että saan jonkun pitämään asiasta, josta ei muuten välittäisi! Hehe, kiitokset:P

**Idlesana**: Itsellänikin on yleensä taipumus olla niiden pahisten puolella... Mikäköhän siinäkin on?

**HulluRichie**: Hehe, toivottavasti tässä nyt oli tarpeeksi Ivania:P

**sofia:** Jep, Gil on ihan liian mahtava!

**Pippuri-chan:** Hieman oli tarkoituskin pelotella:P Kiitos!

**Valoilmie:** Kiitos!:D

**Chiboku**: Nyt pelottaa mitä ajattelet Ivanin kohtalosta... :D

**Vilma. N:** Kiitos:) _surullisenonnelinen_ loppu oli tavoitteena...

**Haini:** Ivan jäi nyt vähän salaperäiseksi... Kiitos:)

**Nrri:** Haha kun sanot asiat noin, niin alkaa itseänikin epäilyttämmään että mitä tässä on tullut kirjoitettua:D Kiitos!

**Ivan-chan:** Apua... Hehe kiitos kommentista:)

**Mukana**: Hyvä arvaus!

**o0RiDa0o:** Kiitos:)

**MelanieVimpula:** Jep, ihania parituksia:)


	17. EXTRA

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle**

Kuten lupasin, pieni **extra**;) Tästä tuli kyllä hiukan _ylisöpö_ minun makuuni, mutta antaa nyt tämän kerran olla:D

Oli ihana kirjoittaa tätä tarinaa - kiitos kaikille jotka olivat mukana seuraamassa sitä:)

* * *

Peter juoksi. Hän juoksi kovaa. Lopulta hänen oli kuitenkin pysähdyttävä. Hänen edessään oli ulko-ovi, jonka postiluukussa oli kolme eri sukunimeä: _Oxenstierna_, _Väinämöinen ja Kirkland._

Peter kaivoi avaimia taskustaan. Viimein hän löysi ne. Nuorukainen tunki avaimen lukkoon ja avasi oven malttamattomasti.

"_Pappa! Mama_!"

"Enkös minä ole kieltänyt sinua kutsumasta minua noin_... _Mikset sinä voi kutsua _Berwaldia _äidiksi..." Tino mumisi hieman unisesti ja käveli eteiseen keittiöstä kahvikuppi kädessä. Hän oli pukeutunut vielä vain vanhaan t-paitaan ja shortsimaisiin kalsareihin.

Berwald tuli Tinon perässä myöskin kantaen kahvikuppia, mutta ruotsalainen oli sentään jo täysissä pukeissa.

"Hmm?"

"Minä pääsin sisään! Minä PÄÄSIN SISÄÄN!"

Peter kirjaimellisesti hyppi ilosta. Tino ja Berwald vaihtoivat kummastelevia katseita, kunnes ymmärrys iski heidän tajuntaansa lähes samanaikaisesti.

"Tulokset tulivat siis tänään?" Tino innostui ja oli lähellä, ettei mies alkanut hyppelehtiä poikansa tavoin.

Peter nyökytti päätään innoissaan.

"Ja sinut hyväksyttiin? Hienoa!" Tino kiljaisi ja syöksyi halaamaan Peteriä.

Berwald hymyili ja päätti osallistua halaukseen. He saisivat muutaman vuoden kuluttua siis uuden poliisin piireihinsä.

"Hmm, Berwald, missä kamera on? Tuosta hymystä on otettava kuva", Tino sanoi ja irrottautui ryhmähalauksesta.

"Minä haen sen", Berwald sanoi ja lähti olohuoneeseen. Hän kuuli Tinon ja Peterin innokkaan puheen pulputuksen ja tunsi itsensä onnelliseksi. Löydettyään kameran hän palasi eteiseen ja otti kuvan hymyilevästä pojastaan.

Vielä samana iltana Berwald printtasi valokuvan valokuvapaperille ja laittoi kehyksiin. Se päätyisi samalle hyllylle, kuin missä oli muitakin tärkeitä hetkiä ikuistettuna.

Tinon ja Berwaldin hääkuva. He eivät katsoneet kameraa vaan toisiaan.

Gilbert, Elizaveta ja heidän kahden päivän ikäinen poikansa sairaalassa. Poika oli tullut pelottavan paljon isäänsä.

Denin ja Norin hääkuva. Jopa Nor hymyili tässä kuvassa. Den hymyili vielä normaalia leveämmin.

Yhteiskuva kaikista Hetalian poliiseista. Valokuuvaaja oli meinannut todella hermostua, kun hän ei ollut meinannut saada muutamaa tapausta (Ludwigia, Noria, Iceä, Lovinoa, Arthuria ja Vashia) millään hymyilemään kunnolla.

Perhekuva Tinosta, Peteristä ja Berwaldista. Se oli otettu ihan tavallisena päivänä.

Kuva Peteristä, Arthurista, Alfredista ja Matthewista. Tino oli vaatinut veljekset samaan kuvaan.

Lapsuudenkuva Berwaldista ja Denistä. Nor ja Tino aina kiusasivat kuinka suloisia ja pieniä miehet joskus olivat olleet.

Lukuisia kuvia Berwaldista, Tinosta, Peteristä, Denistä, Norista, Icestä sekä muista Hetalian poliiseista kaikenlaisissa tilanteissa.

Hyllyllä oli kuva jopa Tinosta ja Ivanista. Se oli luodin lävistämä.

Berwald katseli kuvia ja asetti uusimman kuvan tyhjään paikkaan. Yllättäen hän tunsi pienet kädet ympärillään.

"Aiotko valvoa vielä myöhään?" Tino mumisi Berwaldin olkaa vasten.

"Kuinka niin?" Berwald kysyi ja asetti omat kätensä Tinon pienempien käsien päälle.

"Minua väsyttää", Tino valitti.

Berwald hymähti.

"Mene nukkumaan", hän vastasi pieni kiusoittelu äänessään. Tämä keskustelu oli käyty ennekin.

"En minä saa unta ilman sinua."

"Ehkä minun sitten pitää tulla myös."

"Se olisi mukavaa."

Berwald kääntyi ja näki edessään maailman ihanimman hymyn. Hän kumartui ja suuteli kevyesti Tinon huulia.

"Berwald, itketkö sinä?" Tino kysyi kummissaan.

Berwald kokeili poskeaan, Se oli kuiva. Hän pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa ja huomasi, että hänen silmänsä todellakin olivat kosteat.

"Taidan itkeäkin. Onnesta", Berwald vastasi hymyillen.

Tino katsoi Berwaldia pitkään ja pian hänenkin silmissään saattoi erottaa pieniä pisaroita.

Berwald ei ikinä ajatellut haluavansa nähdä Tinon enää itkevän, mutta vaikutti siltä että kyyneleilläkin oli poikkeuksia.¨

Haluan nähdä sinun itkevän onnesta.

* * *

**Chiboku**: Kiitos paljon!

**Snowiis**: Kiitokset, oli itsekin aluksi hieman haikea olo lopettaa tämän kirjoittaminen:)

**Vilma. N**: Jep, PrusHun on paljon parempi kuin AusHun... Se on mielestäni jotenkin kökkö:D Isot kiitokset!

**SomeSnowInShell**: Vau kiitos:D

**sofia:** Juuh, no LietPol ei tässä ficissä kovin isossa osassa valitettavasti ollutkaan, mutta Alfredista ja Arthurista harkitsin vielä kirjoittavani kohtauksen. Lopulta päädyin kuitenkin siihen päätökseen, että heidän tarinansa oli jo käsitelty:) Kiitos kaikista kommenteista!

**o0RiDa0o**: Kiitos!:)

**Wex-sama**: Kiitos - hiukan haikea oli Ivanin loppu...

**HulluRichie**: Hehe kiitos:D

**Akive**: Kiitos!:))

**Haini**: Kiitos! Kiva jos innoitin PrusHunista pitämään, hehe:P

**Mukana**: Kiitos:)

**MelanieVimpula**: Kiitos! Ihania parituksia nuo:3


End file.
